


Heart of a Champion

by Kiku_Takamoto



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Skating, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiku_Takamoto/pseuds/Kiku_Takamoto
Summary: Misaki is a figure skater who is about to compete on the biggest stage imaginable and Usami Akihiko is his tutor/friend of his older brother, little do either know they would change each other's lives and have their worlds collide without warning, but what does it truly take to win? 2014 Olympics AU
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1 - My Little Brother, The Skater

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally from my page on fanfiction.net, (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12144055/1/Heart-Of-A-Champion) however I decided to move it here. I also wanted to fix it and finally finish it haha. Hope you enjoy it.

**Heart of a Champion**

Chapter 1 - My little brother, the skater

"So, this where your little brother practices?" The great lord and novelist Usami Akihiko asked his friend Takahiro Takahashi of ten years. The pair went inside a giant ice skating arena, the cold air hit them almost immediately as they entered the stands area of the arena after walking through the ice skating rink lobby.

"Yup!' Takahiro chirped happily, 'He has been competing internationally for a little over two years now, but he has a few silvers and a bronze! And he has been medaling in all of Japan’s competitions as well as the Asian Games!”

Usami looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow, "No gold?”

"Not in international, only in domestic competitions ... but I know he has it in him. I just know it," both men went silent for a moment as they sat in the stands watching all the teen boys on the main ice area.

The silver haired man looked at the ice to see a few boys practicing some moves, most however falling flat on their bottoms or simply gliding across the ice. But one boy in particular caught Usami's attention.

"Tighter Misaki! Tight!" A small woman, who looked to be no older than forty, yelled at the smallest skater. A skinny boy with brown hair, that had bobby pins pinning back his bangs from his face, and he was wearing a loose hoodie with the logo of "World Figure Skating Championships 2013" on his back. Usami watched in amazement and wide eyes as the boy jumped on the air landing a fancy spin jump, before landing perfectly. The brat made it look simple.

"Excellent Misaki! Now just do it perfectly a few hundred more times,” The woman said, with some slight sarcasm in her voice. Misaki groaned slight before picking up speed to redo his jump until …

"Misaki!" Takahiro screamed. The boy looked behind him, only to fall on his side and slide into the wall. Usagi cringed at fall, only to see Misaki get up almost as soon as he fell, the author was slightly surprised he could get up so easily.

_"Now I know why he never won any gold …”_

"Takahashi! Don't distract my skaters!" The coach screeched, she turned towards the rink clapping her hands to get all the skaters attention. The boys gathered around her within seconds.

"Practice is over! Enjoy your weekend! You are dismissed!" All the boys bowed their heads, mumbling thank you, before skating towards the exit.

From that moment Usagi gained interest in the young skater, High School Senior Misaki Takahashi.

******After Practice -**

"Misaki, I saw you landed a triple jump, I thought you wanted to do a quad?" Takahiro asked, as all three entered a small cafe restaurant. Misaki had taken all of the bobby pines out, which revealed wild looking layered hair, with the longest layer reaching the back of his neck.

 _"He looks younger now ..."_ Usagi silently observed.

"It's called a salchow Ni-chan, and it's a quad lutz combo I'm trying to land. Yuna-Sensei said I need to work up to quad first, she doesn’t want me to push myself and cause a preventable injury,” Misaki sighed, as if he explained this before several times, but his brother never bothered to remember the technical terms or the coaching plan.

Usagi looked at boy carefully, noticing a small scar on the skaters chin. The man looked away before the boy could notice being observed by the twenty eight year old novelist.

Takahiro laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "Of course, of course! Are you sure you can do it before the Olympics?”

"Olympics?" Usagi asked, not believing what he heard. Misaki looked down blushing brightly, as his brother hugged him from the side.

"That's right!' Takahiro beamed, 'He was the star of the 2013 Worlds team, so he'll probably make the Olympic trials too! And even get gold!”

"Ni-chan please!" Misaki pleaded before backing away from his brother. The boy then got up, turning his body towards the two men, 'I'll be right back, I'm just going to the bathroom.”

The boy walked away without waiting for either to respond.

"Takahiro,' Usagi broke the silence, 'How did Misaki get that scar on his chin?”

"Oh that ... He was in an accident at the warm ups prior to his short program at Worlds, he has a matching scar on the very top of his forehead as well," Takahiro explained, frowning slightly at the memory.

"I see. Is that why he only got a silver?" Takahiro only nodded in silence. Before either could talk, the young skater returned scooting next to his brother.

"Sorry for leaving! Eh?' Misaki noticed both men were silent, not chatty or talkative like when he left, 'Did something happen?”

Usagi remained silent before remembering something, "Misaki, how long did it take you to learn those tricks?”

Misaki looked at the man, his green eyes widen in slight surprise, "It took me a few months to really land a triple lutz combo correctly, from just a double lutz combo, without falling on my ass," Misaki chuckled, he felt a little weird about bragging to someone he barely knew.

The silver hair man smirked slightly, "I always thought ice skating was a woman's sport.”

The brunette glared, feeling a blood vessel form on his forehead, the stood up slamming his hands on the table, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!”

He did not appreciate his craft being belittled.

"Misaki! Don't be rude!" Takahiro scolded, giving his brother the 'look'. Misaki only huffed like a child, still giving the author a death glare.

Professional athlete or not, he was still a child.

A waitress, with shoulder length black hair and Amber eyes, came by giving all three hot green tea, only to notice Misaki sitting in one of the booths. Her eyes widened as she recognized him.

"Oh! Are you Misaki Takahashi? The World Champion skater?" The teen nodded shyly, but he didn't look interested in the girl at all. Usagi thought it was a little strange that the teen wasn't interested, then again maybe the teen had a girlfriend.

"U-Uh, yes I am," he stammered. The waitress gave him a personal note pad and pen, which confused the teen for a moment.

"Please, forgive me for bothering you,' she bowed her head, 'I'm just such a big fan of yours. May I please have your signature?”

Usually Misaki refused this type of attention, but the girl was pretty polite, so he mentally decided he would let this time pass.

“S-Sure! You don’t need to feel bad, thank you for supporting me! W-What is your name?” Misaki stuttered out as he wrote the signature and added a little message.

“Haruka Yamamoto, Takahashi-San, I’m a upcoming med student. You inspired me to help athletes with their injuries and to make them recover so they return to the sport they love!” The girl squeaked silently.

Misaki smiled wrote on the notepad, “Thank you for your amazing support! And good luck on your studies, us athletes always need great doctors and therapists to help us with our success. Thank you, Yamamoto-San!”

He signed the notepad, to which the waitress bowed and left to give their food orders. The three men were silent until they saw her disappear until, Misaki started chuckling a little bit, followed by Takahiro and Usagi.

All three laughed continuing to talk for an hour, before both left for their separate ways. But one thought did cross the writers mind, what accident could be bad enough to cause two permanent scars, but still allow someone to be the second best in the world?

******Later that evening -**

Usagi lounged inside his penthouse, lazily laying across his couch as he surfed onto YouTube. The author clicked in the box typing in 'Misaki Takahashi World Championship accident’.

Immediately several results appeared but one stood out, it was titled 'South Korean Skater Collides With Japanese Skater', with slight hesitation, the writer clicked on the video, waiting for it to play.

The video finally loaded ( after the advertisements finally finished) showing a bunch of skaters of all nationalities practicing, then the camera zoomed in on Misaki, who was picking up speed to execute a jump for his short routine, with the Japanese broadcaster commenting n the skater.

"Here is Japanese favorite, Misaki Takahashi, who just turned eighteen. Getting ready to-' without warning Misaki collided with another male skater, hard. Sending both small figure skaters to the ground, 'Oh my God! Takahashi is hurt! He is hurt badly!”

The crowd screamed in surprise and horror at the situation, soon the yelling quieted down as several members of the audience whispered amongst themselves, questioning if both the skater were ok, since neither made an immediate move to get off the ice.

The camera zoomed in on the two skaters, the other skater got up, only giving Misaki a second glance, before skating away to the exit. Misaki curled into a ball on the ice clutching onto his face, anyone with a brain could tell he was in a mass amount of pain.

"All skaters please get off the ice, attention all skaters must leave the ice. Only medics and other coach personal may enter the ice at this time," a female announcer sated in English, latter a male Japanese speaker said the same thing, followed by a French speaker.

The screen shifted to slow motion, showing the moment the skaters colliding, but what Usagi saw made even the hardened man cringe. The other male skater was practicing an glide, but as he turned his skate hit Misaki, before both fell to the ground, with Misaki landing on part of his head.

"It looks like South Korean favorite, Kim Songsu, was just too close to Takahashi, whom looks like he was practicing his quad combo in the corner of the rink. Now his coach is making is making her way onto the ice-‘

The camera pointed towards the same woman whom Usagi saw earlier, but wait.

_"Quads? Didn't Misaki only just get a triple combo down?”_

The coach kneeled towards Misaki, giving him some instructions, while medics finally made their way into the ice. His blood was visibly on the ice and was making its way down the young boys neck and face, and photographers made no hesitation in taking as many pictures as they could.

 _"Who the hell likes to take pictures of kid with blood on his face?"_ Usagi thought angrily, he didn't understand why people would want to take pictures of someone in pain, then again shocking images sold better, and a teen skating prodigy with two gash's, bleeding all over the ice was very attention grabbing, even for non-sport fans.

Again the camera changed, showing Takahiro looking at the scene in horror, with Takahiro getting out of seat, trying to make his way down the rink entrance, only to be halted by competition officials keeping the press and other onlookers from entering the ice.

"This why it is important to remember that often times it is not safe to be at the corners of the rink unless you are planning to execute a jump, because other wise you run the risk of colliding into skaters practice jumps, and as for Kim and Takahashi, both were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," the broadcaster concluded, with the video ending, showing Misaki being lead off the ice by his coach and a onsite paramedic before the video stopped.

Usagi sat in silent shock, he didn't want to admit it to himself, but the sport now looked more dangerous then just landing fancy jumps, and swirls. The hit Misaki took looked comparable to that of colliding with a knife!

The man scrolled down the page, reading some of the comments on the video.

" _Baby! ;.; stay strong Takahashi-Kun!”_

" _My face hurts watching this!” #TeamJapan #TakahashiForTheWin #2013FigureSkatingChampionships_

_"Well in all fairness, wasn't Songsu injured injured too? He had a gash on his shoulder Takahashi's blade …” #2013FigureSkatingChampionships_

_"He had a small cut! Takahashi had over 10 stitches! And still competed with a bandage around his head, a head concussion, fell five times and still placed in silver. Songsu cant even do a quad!" #TakahashiWasRobbed #TeamJapan_

_"I love you Misaki! Japan loves you!^_^” #2013FigureSkatingChampionships_

Lavender eyes rolled at the cooing fangirls, now he would never complain about his fangirls ever again. As he scrolled down a few comments caught his attention.

" _S_ _hame on Sungsu! How could he be so careless, only reason he won the gold was because his blade slashed his competitors face! #TakahashiWasRobbed”_

_"This World Championship was a disgrace, #TakahashiWasRobbed”_

_"Kim should have his face gashed open and try to compete in that condition #SungsuShouldHaveSilver”_

_"colliding into a another skater should be against the rules! Everyone could see him plan it out!#StripKimSungsuGold #TakahashiWasRobbed”_

_"Getting a silver even his face gashed open proves just how much technically better Misaki is compared to Sungsu! #GiveTakahashiHisGold #TakahashiWasRobbed”_

Usagi was both impressed, and kinda annoyed at how quickly Misaki's a rabid fangirls seemed take his side, then again he knew nothing about figure skating or the South Korean skater, so at this point he had no room to argue.

A thought came the author, without waiting he typed in Misaki's name and looked at the results appearing on the screen. The first video was from the Japan times, he clicked on the video waiting patiently.

The video started with Misaki facing the screen while sitting on a high stool. He had his forehead and part of his right eye covered by a bandage and a square white bandage was on his chin as well. Misaki was also wearing his silver medal, which looked huge on the small boy.

"Hello, my name is Takahashi Misaki, I am a professional figure skater and the current silver medalist of the 2013 World Championships Men's Singles, thank you for having me today!" the boy stated bowing to the camera. The title quickly came out, 'A rising star? Misaki Takahashi’.

A woman appeared on the camera looking very excited to be sitting with Misaki, 'Hello I am Kikuno Kobayashi from Japan Times and I currently sitting with skating prodigy Misaki Takahashi!’

She turned towards the boy bowing her head, 'Thank you for speaking with us today! Before we begin talking, how are you feeling today? I understand you just left the hospital recently.”

"Haha, yeah I am doing good actually, I can still feel where the stitching is, but I'm thankful I was still able to compete after the incident,' Misaki breathed out. he was obviously remembering the not so pleasant memory, but he still carried a forced smile on his face.

"Amazing! Many people are still memorized by your performance at the 2013 World Championships, you even broke a world record in your program! But many fans say that South Korean skater Songsu Kim ran into you on purpose to injure you enough to affect your performance, how do you respond to such speculation?”

 _"Damn reporters care more about drama than learning about Misaki,"_ The author was already annoyed by the interviewer, especially with how stressed Misaki looked.

"Uh ... well I don't really remember much, I fainted after I finished my free skate. We haven't spoken since then, but I think his victory was overshadowed by the accident, at the end of the day I won silver because i had more difficultly then Songsu ... but I fell five times. Which is why I didn't win gold." Misaki stated calmly, though Usagi could see right through the boys act. the man noticed he was playing with his medal as he spoke, it was obvious he was a nervous wreck during the interview.

Usagi paused the video remembering that he had promised Takahiro he would pick up Misaki at the rink tomorrow afternoon. With slight hesitation the writer closed the internet windows and decided he would just ask the World Champion himself tomorrow, about the accident, and what is his relationship with the South Korean skater is.

******The Next Day -**

"Beautiful spread eagle, Misaki! Now use the speed to jump into your spine combo!" The female coach yelled across the ice.

The boy had his hair pinned back again, along with his hair being tied into a small ponytail. this time he was wearing black sweatpants with skin tight green sweater, along with mittens, so he wouldn't cut his hands on the ice if he fell.

Sitting in the stands was Usagi. The man appeared 20 minutes before practice officially ended, the author was curious at how advanced the skater was, since his internet fan base was constantly cooing over him and his ice skating

"Ok! Now pick up speed up your speed!' Misaki got out of his spread eagle position, picking up speed, while ignoring the sweet dripping from his face, 'Now go into your layout spin, transition into your donut spin and finish it off with Biellmann spin, and remember to keep your arms locked up! You are not a spinner toy!”

Usagi could tell that, despite the tough love she place on Misaki, she truly did want him to win at all costs.

The author watched in curiosity as the boy began to spin with his body at quick speed, before being his body at a strange angle, while still finding enough balance to get a grip on his ice blade.

He had to admit. He was impressed by the 5'3" brat.

" _Off the ice he is no different then any other brat, but on the ice he transforms into a different person. People say I'm a lazy bastard, but when I write I'm suddenly a gifted man, he is no different with his skating.”_

Misaki kept his speed up, slowly rising himself out of the position, into a standing position, before raising his left leg, slowly stretching it till it was nearly a perfect split, while still holding onto his blade for dear life.

The boy placed his leg down, before using his toe pick to stop his rotation.

"How was that?" He asked, slightly out of breath. His coach gave him two thumbs up, which visibly relieved the athlete.

"Excellent job! Now before we finish today's session, I want to see your whole short program before you leave, then Monday we will practice your new long program choreography," the coach instructed. Misaki groaned, skating himself into position.

The coach walked off the ice, placing herself onto the outer part of the rink, she switched around several soundtracks until she landed onto a certain soundtrack.

"Ok! Please get into position!" Misaki skated towards the center, looking down, with his arms extended behind his back.

His coach turned around, smirking at the silver haired man with slight glee, "Be prepared to be amazed Usami-San.”

Without a chance to respond, the music started to place, on the CD player it read "Sand - Nathan Lanier”.

The boy began gliding himself across the ice, without hesitation launched himself into the air to perform a quad lutz combo, along with a triple Salchow.

Usagi felt his violet eyes widen at the display, Misaki's coach only smiled at the man's reaction, "Not bad for a brat, eh?”

The man didn't answer, he was to fixated at the performance. The boy then did a death jump, immediately going to a sit spin.

"Good! Just like that! Remember to keep your arms locked up!”

He was doing it with text book perfection, until without a chance of warning, he stumbled, laying still on his side.

"Misaki!" Usagi yelled, the man than froze.

_"Why did I suddenly get so concerned and panicked? He is just Takahiro's brat sibling after all …”_

Misaki just got up, wincing a little at his right knee, wobbling a little as he tried to regain his posture.

"Misaki, is it your ACL again?" The woman asked. The teen only nodded.

"Come here, I'll give you some cortisone, but after that I want you to rest the entire weekend, understand? This is not the time to mess around with your weak spots,”

_"Weak spots? Cortisone? Does Takahiro even know that his brother is being given drugs?!”_

Usagi walked out of the rink, quickly getting his cellphone out, speed dialing his friends number. Without a moment to wait, the said man picked up. ”Hey Usagi! What is up?" Takahiro asked cheerfully.

"Takahiro, Misaki had a stumble during practice and his coach said she is going to inject his ACL with cortisone, are you even aware of this?" Usagi explained, his anger was clear as day in his voice but he didn't understand why. He had only known the teen for a week now. Why did he feel so angry?

Usagi was shocked to only hear a sigh come from the other line, "Usagi-San, ... I gave Sakamoto-San permission to give Misaki cortisone whenever his ACL injury was acting up …”

" _Ehh?"_ Now the author was in a state of confusion.

"Takahiro, with all due respect I know the brat is your brother and you raised him, but isn't it extreme to give a teenager drugs just so they can perform? Shouldn’t he go to a doctor if he’s in that pain-”

"Usagi ... I've tried to talk to Misaki, but it's always the same 'Ni-San! The Olympics are only eight months away! I have my whole life to fix a bad knee, I only have one chance to get gold!' It's scares me ... But at the end of the day athletes are willing to put themselves through hell just to have that chance, Misaki is no exception.’

The author looked down at the rink to see the coach snap at an injection needle, before injecting it into several spit of the boys right knee.

‘I don’t believe Misaki has anything to prove to me, but he doesn’t care. This is all he has every wanted. I will not get in the way of him achieving his dream.”

" _He is just a child ... A stupid one, but still a child …”_

"Usagi? Usagi!" Takahiro shouted through the phone. His voice shook the writer out of his trance.

"Uh, I understand Takahiro, practice is almost over, I'll drive Misaki back to your apartment soon, just let send me Misaki’s schoolwork so we can review tomorrow.”

"Ok! Thank you again!" Takahiro chirped cheerfully, the seriousness of the conversion didn't affect the man at all, 'I'll see you soon! Bye!”

Without waiting for a response Takahiro hung up, leaving Usagi in his thoughts for the next few minutes, then an idea hit the man.

Not wasting another moment, he took out his cellphone, dialing his editor's number, "Hello, Aikawa-San, I think there is a new idea for a future book project," Usagi explained, not taking his eyes off Misaki, as the said boy was taking off his other skate while speaking with Sakamoto-San.

"A new idea? Wow! I didn't even have to threaten your life to get you to think of new ideas for your next book! What is it? Please don't be something absurd …" his editor rambled on the phone. Usagi let out a little smirk.

'Yeah, what do think about a story involving a a professional athlete? A male figure skater to be specific? And as an idea for my 'normal novels' I wanted to do a detailed book based on the figure skater Takahashi Misaki-' Without finishing his explanation for both book ideas Aikawa was already falling involve with the first novel idea.

"A steaming romance involving a male figure skater and his coach? Or a skater and someone outside his own little world as professional athlete?" Usagi could already tell that little hearts were forming around his editors head as she asked more and more questions.

Usagi watched as Yuna taking put Misaki's hair accessories, while the skater was busy taking off his foot padding he had bandaged to his feet, "You could say something like that, I was thinking maybe someone outside the professional world of skating, a 'when worlds collide' type of romance story."

The man felt himself smile as he watched the young boy interact with his coach.

He couldn't wait to start his new project.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Price of Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - The Price of Skating
> 
> Usagi tells Misaki about his book project, Misaki deals with the downsides of his sport and discovers a secret about his tutor.

**Chapter Two - The Price of Skating**

**\- A Few Days Later -**

Usagi and Misaki sat in the red sports car, both silent, but one of them had ideas and questions running thousands of miles into his brain.

" _Just ask him, and if he says no, go to Takahiro. He won’t say no, and the brat can’t refuse his brother.”_

Stopping at a red light, the author looked over at the young boy, clearing his throat, which caught the boys attention easily, "Misaki? I have a huge favor to ask of you.”

"Ehh? Sure Usagi-San, especially since you are driving me from practice a lot lately," the boy answered back, still gazing at the author curiously. The light turned green, to which Usagi began to slowly drive again, as it was nighttime and hardly any other cars were in the area.

"You do know I am a writer correct?" The boy tilted his head in confusion, only to nod his head.

"Yeah …”

"Well, I have been trying to think of new ideas, and after today's practice I think I've got something. You." the boy only responded by blushing bright red, giving owl eyes towards the older man.

Misaki pointed towards himself hesitantly, “M-Me?"

Usagi only nodded, still driving slowly into the night, 'U-Uh but Usagi-San, what could you possibly want to do with me? I'm just a brat who does a 'woman's sport', remember?" The boy explained, still clearly irritated from the first meeting from the man.

This only made Usagi smile.

" _The brat knows how to hold a grudge almost as well as I do.”_

"Your girly sport though is, I have to admit, is more daunting then I first thought. Drug use, competing with injuries, ACL damage, dropping out of regular school for alternative school, five hour training sessions, and even with all your training commitments you still make time for Takahiro, friends and your girlfriend," the skater only turned brighter red at the word ‘girlfriend'.

Misaki only stared at the window, frowning slightly, "I-I don't have any friends ... or-or a girlfriend.’

_“Hmm?"_

‘I don't know ... I've had plenty of weird love letters and gifts from girls who claim to be in love with me, but whenever I get them I just don't get interested," Misaki explained, not daring to look at the man, whom was now grinning.

" _I knew it.”_

"So does that mean you prefer men?" The author asked bluntly with a straight face.

"E-Eh?!' Misaki stuttered, his face only had a face of horror, 'I'm not a homo! I know I do a girly sport with music, dance and costumes. You aren't the first to think that, but not all male figure skaters are gay! Not all of us are feminine!" The boy ranted, waving his hands around frantically, which made Usagi bite his tongue in an effort not to laugh at the teenager.

" _If only his fans could see him now.”_

The man cleared his throat, "You do realize not all gay men are feminine,' it wasn't a question, 'And what does you being a professional figure skater have to do with whom you want to lay in bed with at the end of the day?”

"S-Shut the hell up! You nosy, perverted writer!" Just at that moment Usagi parked his car in front of the apartment complex Misaki and his brother lived in. Within a second of complete silence, the man gave a deadly feeling aura in the car, which scared the boy, causing the teen to become silent within seconds.

"What did you say to your elder?" Misaki only swallowed, Forgetting that the man’s temper was very short like his own, as his brother had mentioned many times before.

'Professional athlete? More like professional brat. And for someone who doesn't claim to swing that way you sure are quick to be defensive. I didn't even mention the stereotypes that apply male skaters, you did that all on your own."

"Because everyone outside the sport thinks that if a girl does figure skating 'she is graceful and so talented' but if a guy does it 'Oh, he must be gay!' That why I care so much!' The boy ranted, forgetting that he was afraid of the angry author just seconds ago, 'I wouldn't expect you to understand.”

Usagi only signed, rubbing his temple, "Is that so? Then it makes it even more important for you to help me with this book, you could effectively show what Olympians have to go through just to get to the biggest stage on earth. And that what you do isn't all glory and glamour."

Misaki stayed silent for a moment, he hated to admit but it did sound like an interesting idea, "I don't know …”

"Then ask Takahiro, I'm sure his opinion matters the most you," that comment hit Misaki hard. The man was right, his brother had made very big sacrifices in order for Misaki to get to where he was. He owed his brother that much.

"O-Ok, if he says ok to the idea, t-then I'll do it," Usagi tried his hardest not to smile at the answer, only unlocking the door, which snapped the boy out of his slight trance.

"Goodnight, Mr Silver medal," Misaki almost gasped. He felt tempted to yell more insults at the writer, but he didn't want the older mans aura coming back, at least not tonight.

Without a word Misaki got out of the car, also taking his sports bag with him. As Usagi pulled away and Misaki was walking up to his apartment, both only had one thought on their minds.

_"Whether or not Ni-chan/Takahiro agrees for me/Misaki to be part of this project, this is going to be the longest few months of my life …”_

“Big frickin' stupid jerk!' Misaki yelled as he entered his room, throwing his bag in frustration on his bed, before collapsing besides his bag.

'Mr Silver Medal!' I bet he would fall just by trying to skate on the ice!' The teen closed his eyes, the only thing his mind wash turning was the incident that caused him to lose his gold medal.

_2013 World Figure Skating Championships - Men's Singles_

_It was the 2013 World Figure Skating Championships taking place in Ontario, Canada. Misaki remembered waking up in a hospital that was near the Budweiser Gardens in London, Ontario, in foggy state of mind. He could feel his chin and forehead pulsing from the stitches that were on added after his performance._

_"Uhh ... My face ... It hurts so much, wait, how did I get here?' Misaki thought silently, he tried sitting up, only to feel a hand push him down gently, green eyes met the concerned eyes of his coach, Yuna Sakamoto._

_"Misaki, please rest, you passed out after finish your long program ... You did so well, you're now the silver medalist of men's singles, you never fail to surprise me," Yuna said, smiling at the eighteen year old skater._

_Then a thought hit the boy, "But I fell five times ... How did I even medal?”_

_"Misaki, your spin combo, artistic marks and technical difficulty for the short program still place you ahead the other skaters, hell, you're the only skater would did any type of quad jumps,”_

_"Wait, if I'm the silver medalist , then who won?" Yuna only signed slightly, before meeting her skaters eyes again._

_"Kim Songsu, from South Korea," Misaki wasn't surprised, Songsu couldn't do any quad jumps, only triple, which is still impressive but not as valuable, at seventeen he was almost a year younger then Misaki, and Misaki's biggest rival._

_Misaki only looked at the window of his room, trying to hide his obvious disappointment, "I see ... Good for him I guess …”_

_Yuna could tell her skater was having a hard time accepting it, but the boy was too stubborn for his own good sometimes._

_A knock interrupted them, before the door opened, revealing two Japanese officials standing outside the door, along with Misaki's older brother Takahiro, "Takahashi, we have delayed the medal ceremony till tonight, will you be well enough to attend? An official will assist if needed and our paramedics will be present as well.”_

_Misaki dozed off for a moment, giving only a nod. The two officials simply left the room, leaving just Takahiro outside the door._

_Takahiro approached his brother, only placing a his hand on his brothers shoulder, "Congrats on the title, Misaki.”_

_The skater only turned his head to face his brother, smiling, a obviously fake smile, at Takahiro, "Thank you Nii-chan, I'm very happy about my success,"_

_Takahiro frowned slightly, he knew Misaki was never good at hiding his disappointment, but at least Misaki moved up from his bronze position at the pervious World Championship in France …_

_Three hours later -_

_"From Japan, we are proud to present at the World Figure Skating Championships, Men's Singles Silver Medalist , Misaki Takahashi," the announcer said in Japanese and then translated later in English. Misaki took a deep breath, waving both his hands up in the air, waving at his fans in stands and on the television screens._

_He walked up to the bronze medalist, a Russian figure skater, whose name Misaki could never remember properly and shook hands with the skater. Misaki then stood on the second platform, which got a huge applause from the stands with people shouting "Japan! Japan!”._

_A competition official, assisted by a medal holder, came to Misaki smiling at the teen, giving the teen a bouquet of flowers and placing a heavy silver medal around the boys neck, that was collected from the medal tray. The official then shook hands with the silver medalist, who tried saying congrats in Japanese, but it was so heavily botched that Misaki could barely understand. Still the boy nodded politely trying his best not unintentionally embarrass the official._

_As the official stepped away Misaki raised his bouquet, causing a loud roar of cheering from the stands. The rest of the medal ceremony went on in a complete blur._

_"I was so close ... And I screwed up even before my program, I've let Japan down ... But most importantly, I've let my parents down, and Ni-chan down …”_

_The boy was snapped out of his thoughts as the South Korean national anthem ended and the announcer announced in multiple languages the names of all the medalists, causing the crowd to explode in applause, but something surprised Misaki._

_The crowd was being louder for him instead of the gold medal winner Kim Sungsu._

_"Japan! Japan!" Some people screamed wildly, waving Japanese flags._

_"I love you Misaki-Senpai!" A random girl yelled in the crowd, even some of the Russian, South Korean and American fans were getting into it._

_"Ehh? But I lost ... Why are they more excited about me?”_

_Misaki looked up at up at Songsu, to see the same amount of confusion, but the confused face on the Korean skater soon turned into that of hidden anger._

_From that day, both knew that their media-made sports rivalry would be more intense then it had been previously. Before it was just friendly fire, now it was on a whole different level of competitiveness. It was now skater versus skater. And neither of them were given the choice._

"Misaki? Misaki! Are you ok?" Misaki opened his eyes, to have his eyes meet his brothers eyes, who was sitting on the bed next to Misaki.

"Oh! Welcome home, Nii-chan!" Misaki chirped, trying to forget the memory/dream he just had.

Takahiro only looked at Misaki worriedly, "Misaki, did you have a bad dream?”

"No!" Misaki exclaimed, a little too quickly.

"Good I was worried about you!" Misaki was silently thankful that his brother was so oblivious sometimes. The skater sat up, having forgotten to take off his shoes at the door, as he took off his shoes, it revealed bloodied feet with white cotton pads tapped down on various locations, most the cotton pads were now covered with old blood.

"Still breaking in the new skates?" Takahiro asked, not very disturbed by the bloodied foot and toes. Evidence of how many times he has seen this display.

"Yes ... Sakamoto-Sensei wants me to use new skates for the Olympic Games, and managed to get me custom boots from a sponsor ... Ow ..." Misaki moaned, Takahiro only rubbed his brothers shoulders, hugging him from the side. He got up, leaving the room for a few seconds, returning with a first aid kit.

"Misaki, I don't want to see you skate the whole weekend, Sakamoto-Sensei made it clear that she wants you to rest, and you have school work to catch up on," Takahiro said taking off the other shoe, both feet matched each other in blisters and bloody spots.

Misaki only laid down, removing his hair tie, and the bobby pins that were still attached to his bangs and loose hairs. The teen winced as his bother wrapped new bandage on his feet and toes, but bit his tongue to prevent himself from yelling in pain.

"Yes Nii-chan ... And I heard back from Mitsuhashi Universty ... They said they can give the sports scholarship, but only after the Olympics are over …”

"That's fantastic Misaki! Maybe we should talk more tomorrow when you're not trying to hide your pain?" Takahiro joked, pointed at Misaki's foot slightly.

"Oww! Ni-Chan!" Misaki huffed, crossing his arms. Takahiro only laughed at his brothers display, Misaki still acted like an eight year old at times.

Takahiro got up, leaving the room, "Goodnight, Misaki.”

Without waiting for a response, Takahiro shut the door, leaving Misaki to lay on his bed, deciding wether or not it was good idea to takeoff his clothes with newly bandaged feet.

But one thought did repeat in his mind, _“They told about the sports scholarship … but I didn’t tell you they said I had to improve my grades otherwise I will never get in … forgive me Nii-Chan.”_

**one week later -**

"Ow!" The shout was stretched through out the hospital, which came from the examination room of a certain figure skater …

"Yes, he no doubt has a stress fracture in his left foot, same place as last year too,’ a elderly doctor concluded as he looked at the X-ray, he turned to his table writing notes on his clip board.

Misaki was sitting a exam table, still cringing at the pain in his left foot. Takahiro was sitting in one the chairs, oblivious to the pain Misaki was under seconds ago.

'I strongly recommend that he stay off that foot for at least a week before training again.”

Misaki looked up, somewhat horrified, "A week?! But the Olympic trails are going to be here before I know it!”

The boy flailed his arms around, which made the doctor and Takahiro sweat drop at the display.

"Misaki, a week off won't hurt you, in fact it will actually benefit you,' the old man smiled, writing down on a piece of paper and while to talking to someone on the phone. He momentarily hung up, sliding himself by the teens foot. Carefully wrapping it with gauze, slightly shocked at the amount of blistering.

'Especially at this rate, then again I've seen athletes do everything imaginable to their bodies. Drugs, anorexia, bulimia, pill popping, you name it, I've seen it.”

Misaki looked at his foot nervously for a moment but it did not go unnoticed by his brother, "Misaki, are you ok?”

The skater gave a nervous smile, "Yes! I'm fine! I just realized I have to ask you something!”

"Oh?" A nurse entered the room assisting Misaki into a wheelchair. Once he was in, the brothers walked out (or at least one of them did) heading to their car.

"Usagi san wants to do a interview with me, its for new book he wants to create, is it ok with you?”

_"What the hell am I thinking?! I'm basically offering myself on a silver platter for that entitled jerk!”_

"Sure! I don't see why not!" Takahiro agreed with almost no hesitation or room to think. Misaki only smiled in return. When they finally reached the car, Misaki sat in the passenger seat, bowing to his nurse.

Takahiro spoke to her for a minute, while Misaki only tear dropped at his brothers approval.

_"I'm screwed …”_

"Misaki? What do you want for dinner?" Takahiro interjected. Misaki didn't even notice the car was moving, or even when they were leaving the hospital parking lot.

"Oh ... Uh ... Actually I have homework to catch up-“

"if you want to do that maybe I should ask Usagi-San if you can stay at his place for the night," Takahiro suggested. Without warning, Takahiro took out his phone, dialing a number and changing lanes.

'Hey Usagi! Can Misaki stay at your place tonight? I have a night shift and he says he has homework-“

" _Atleast he didn't mention the book project-“_

"Oh! And it's ok for you to interview him too," Misaki felt his whole body freeze.

_"Shit! I have to do homework and be harassed by that author!? Ni-Chan, can't you see what you're subjecting me to?!”_

Misaki felt the car stop, realizing that he was at the penthouse building. With a silent groan, the teen got out of the car, careful not to not put weight on his foot as he balanced long enough to get his crutches.

"Do you need help getting upstairs, Misaki?" Takahiro looked worried as Misaki slipped on his bag, before balancing on his crutches.

"I'm fine, Ni-San. I'll take the elevator," the teen began to walk away, waving his brother goodbye, as Takahiro was slowly driving away, heading to work.

Misaki looked up at the building, the boy inhaled deeply before slowly walking towards the building, where a night of torture with the author was waiting for him.

**\- Five Minutes Later -**

Misaki stood outside the door and with hesitation knocked on the door three times.

Seconds later, the door opened. Only it wasn't the author. It was a redheaded woman.

"Uh ... Sorry I must I have the wrong penthouse-“

"Oh! Are you the figure skater?" She asked, stars were filling her eyes. Misaki tried his best not sweat drop at the woman. Not matter how popular the boy was, he still was awkward around any positive attention he relieved when outside the rink.

Misaki rubbed the back of his head, "Ehh, yes I am. Is Usag- Usami-San here?”

Without waiting, the woman pulled Misaki into the apartment, it was a miracle that Misaki still had balance with his crutches.

"Sensei! Misaki is here! Get started tonight! I mean it! I've already lost enough sleep because of you missing your damn deadlines!" The woman was now yelling with flames behind here and blood vessels pulsing in her fists.

Misaki just stood there dumbfounded.

" _What the hell? A moment ago she was nice, but now she looks like she could actually kill someone ... I better not get on her bad side. Her angry aura reminds me of Sakamoto-Sensei …”_ the teen silently noted to himself.

The same fiery redhead turned back to Misaki with the hearts returning within a second, without a second to spare the said woman was taking a million cellphone pics of the skater, “Oh my god I saw clips of you at the World Championships and on Japan times weekly article, you’re so much cuter in person! Kah! You look like how I imagine Sensei’s characters would look like in real life!”

Misaki felt himself unable to move. This was all too weird and out of then norm for the skater.

_“Nii-Chan … are all women this crazy?”_

A door slamming caused him to jump almost five feet in the air. The woman had left.

"There you are brat,' Usagi was standing on the top of the stairs, making his way down, not failing to notice the cast and crutches.

'What? Fell too many times again?" Misaki tried to ignore the smirk sketched on the man's face. But he found himself still bitting his own tongue.

"Not that it's your concern, but this the forth stress fracture I've had, so no, it's not from me landing on feet enough," Misaki huffed. Usagi only gave a bored look, walking towards the boy.

Without warning, Misaki felt himself being lifted up, with his crutches landing on the floor.

Usagi was holding the skater bridal style, walking towards the couch casually, 'Eh?! What the hell! I can walk I'm not handicapped!”

The silver haired man ignored the skaters struggles, placing him unceremoniously onto the couch.

"You would of taken too long, silver brat," Usagi sat down at the opposite couch, grabbing his laptop, 'Takahiro said you also needed dinner-“

Misaki felt a small wave of panic, "No! I mean ... I already ate a lot before I went to the doctor today.”

Usagi only stared at him, "If you insist, small brat. Wait a minute, I have to get my coffee from upstairs.”

The man walked up the stairs, disappearing into another room. Misaki looked around, in awe of how big the place actually was.

 _"I guess he is a popular writer,'_ A stack of books was displayed in the table, but what got the teens attention was the different pen name, _'Eh? Why would he use a different name then his normal books?’_

Misaki picked up a copy, opening to a random page, instantly he knew why.

"As he moaned deeply in my grasp, I felt myself connect for my one love, Takahiro …”

" _What the fuck?! This pervert is using Ni-Chan for his filthy fantasies?!”_

"I'm back brat-" without warning the author felt his book nearly hit him the face. He was met with the enraged look on the skaters face.

"What the fuck you perverted asshole?! Why my brother?”

"None of your concern," Misaki was now at his boiling point.

"Why my brother? Won't any guy do for you?!" Misaki screamed at the man.

Usagi's eyes widened, now only giving Misaki a look scarier then a death glare. The man walked over the boy, pushing the teen onto his back.

"What would you know about Takahiro and I?" Misaki struggled to move against the man's iron grip.

"Get off! You're hurting my leg!”

Usagi got up momentarily. Which relieved Misaki, only to feel himself being lifted into the air, only able to stare at the floor.

"Hey! Put me down! This isn't funny!" Usagi carried the boy over his should ignoring the demands of the skater. Misaki felt as they were headed upstairs into the authors room. Before he could yell anymore, he felt his weight being placed over the man's lap.

_"Wait, How can he move so fast?!"_

“Ehh?"

"You said any man would do, right?" Misaki let out a gasp as he felt the man's fingers loosen his pants slowly.

A cold hand slipped under the skater’s boxer and groped his ass slightly as the skater just laid there unable to get up or move.

Misaki felt his face sweat in horror and embarrassment.

_"Mother and father in heaven, please help me!”_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Pervert and School Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki and Usagi come to an agreement, and Usagi discovers more about Yuna and Misaki.

**Chapter Three - The Pervert and School Work**

"Stop!' Misaki struggled , swinging his hips around the writers lap, 'You pervert, I'm underaged! Let me go!”

Usagi only smirked, successfully dragging the teens boxers and pants to his mid hip area. The grey haired man gave the boy a quick smack on his behind, hearing a gasp come from the skater, "You piss me off, maybe the fame did get to your head more then Takahiro gives you credit for. Mr silver medal moron.”

"What did you say?!" Misaki turned his head to glare at the writer, only to feel another slap hit his bottom, ‘Ah! Stop that hurts!”

"Still a professional brat huh?”

Misaki felt his face (somehow) more red then before, while he still struggled to be freed from the man's grip. This only amused the author more.

"Heh, you're kinda cute," Misaki felt a cold fingers now making its ways to his backside, he had never been touched there before and it was making the teen feel something that he never once felt before. Teeth almost pierced his lip as he held whatever groans his lungs wanted him to make.

Before the boy could think, the man had released him from his grip. The skater only let a small sigh, as the color in his face was joined by small beads of sweat.

Usagi only smirked at the sight, removing his hand from the boy "That was too easy.”

"Fucking pervert!' Misaki screamed. The skater rolled off the man's lap, landing ungracefully on the ground, pulling his clothes back on without hesitation.

"Let's talk about writing about you,' The author said in his normal monotone voice. He walked by Misaki, ignoring the death glare that he was receiving from behind him.

Both sat down at opposite sides. Misaki both his legs crossed and his glare seemed to be frozen on his face.

'I wanted to write about your experiences being a professional athlete and create a book with you based as a character, not because I am very fond of you at this point, but because I need something different to write about apart from the novels, as I wanted to try a non-fiction-“

"Why should I help you?! Did you just forget what happened in there-“

"No, but I'm sure Takahiro would be so interested to hear about you not graduating on time.”

Misaki froze in place, giving the author only a look of complete fear. Usagi smiled slightly, he had the teen where he wanted him.

"Takahiro said you were behind on your school work and getting low marks on every major test, I called your online school program and turns out you're not an total idiot. You are just a lazy idiot who is 4 weeks behind.”

Misaki almost growled at the man, "I am not! I train 4-6 hours daily, almost everyday! I -“

"Didn't say anything about your skating,' Usagi interrupted the boy.

'I admit for a ridiculous sport you're a hard worker, but doing fancy jumps doesn't excuse the 12 missing assignments you have.’

Misaki only bit his lip, now refusing to look at the author in the eye.

'Now I can tell Takahiro, or you do the story. Don’t think of it as blackmail or a threat, think of it more as a promise. Which is it?" Misaki wanted to yell, scream, hell even kill the man in front of him! The teen only bowed his head.

"Fine, I'll do the story. Just please don't tell Nii-Chan or coach Sakamoto.”

 _"This is going to be the longest few months of my life ..."_ The boy thought silently to himself.

******\- A Few Hours Later -**

Takahiro drove up to the building that Misaki and his long time best friend were at, it was night time and Misaki had practice at 5:00 AM.

Just as the man drove to the side of the building, he saw Usagi carrying his younger brother towards him. Takahiro got out running towards the pair.

"Usagi! Is he alright?" Usagi handed Misaki over to his brother. Takahiro couldn't help but notice how light the boy was.

"He fell asleep on the couch, but he did get some work done. He'll be caught up in no time," Usagi assured the man. The author made sure to give his best smile, even if it was completely fake.

Takahiro nodded, allowing Usagi to place his brother in the car.

"Sorry Usagi, I would love to talk but I have to go Misaki home-‘

"Say no more, have a good night Takahiro, I'll pick Misaki up tomorrow afternoon," Takahiro bowed and rushed back to his car. Quickly making his way home.

_"Till next time brat.”_

The silver hair man smirked turning back to his apartment complex.

******\- 12:24 PM - Ice Skating Rink -**

"Jump high! Lots of strength!" Coach Sakamoto yelled. Misaki completed his death jump, immediately launching into a low spin, slowly rising himself to a near split, before stopping himself.

"Great job!' Misaki panted, nodding his head. Yuna tilted her head curiously.

'Misaki, come here please.”

Misaki skated towards the exit, sitting on one of the benches at the front of the rink, "What is it, coach Sakamoto?”

The woman pointed at his right foot, "How is the foot?”

Misaki looked down at it, his foot had more padding then his left foot and for good reasons. Without it practice would be sow thing worse then hell, "It feels fine-“

"Good. I know you will need surgery, and you have improved beautifully,' she stated, placing her on his shoulder, 'So you have no reason to push yourself further, now is not the time to push yourself beyond your personal best, especially with the Olympic trials in only two months from now, do you understand?”

The boy only nodded in response, bowing his head slightly to his coach. Yuna signaled for him to practice alone, to which the boy was back on the ice in an instant.

Usagi was about to continue watching the boy, until he noticed the coach approaching him in the stands.

"I'm here to pick him up-“

"Usami-San, I'm not here to kick you out, I wanted to talk to you for a moment," before the author could ask, the woman turned around walking towards her office area.

" _I hope she isn't another crazy fan.”_

Once both reached the office area, Usagi noticed a bunch of pictures, both personal and news paper pictures. But one in particular caught his eye. It was of a teenage boy taller then Yuna, he had big brown eyes with neatly layered black hair, neatly styled hair and he was smiling really brightly, but he clearly wasn't Misaki.

"Would you like a coffee? Since I'm sure you have patience considering you tutor Misaki?" The woman joked, still pours two cups of coffee. Usagi would have laughed if he wasn't looking her office.

One picture showed a young female skater holding the Korean flag, she smiling while holding her silver medal, that very medal was hanging in a case right next to the picture.

"Was that you?" Yuna looked at the photo the author was gazing at, and only nodded her head slightly. She sat down handing the other cup to Usagi carefully.

"Yes, that was me at the Winter Olympics in 1984, that was right before I moved to Japan to marry my husband and I only competed in two more competitions before retiring. Then I gained 20 or so pounds,” The woman explained/joked while staring her own picture.

"Ah. So, you're Korean? That explains your first name," Usagi stated, he didn't find it surprising that a former skater was Misaki's coach.

Yuna only laughed slightly, taking a sip, "Yes, back then my last name was Ho, and we had one son together … but we are separated …”

The Korean woman paused for a moment staring the photo Usagi noticed earlier.

_"This makes more sense now.”_

"Is that your son?”

Yuna grabbed the picture, she smiled softly at it, tracing her fingers over the boys face. Usagi frowned slightly, he recognized that type of look … It was the look of hidden grief.

- _Flashback, car ride to the Usami penthouse -_

_The car ride was silent, then again it was almost always silent._

_Misaki was looking at a picture on his phone, seemly fixated on whatever he was staring at. Despite driving, the silver haired man didn't miss noticing that._

_"What are you looking at?" Misaki was startled out of his thoughts, quickly turning his phone off._

_"Eh ... Eh ... Nothing! You’re just imagining things!”_

_"_ This kid is an awful liar …"

_"I'm not blind you know," Misaki gave the man an annoyed look, turning his phone back on. The man stopped in the building parking lot, turning his car off. The body allowed him to take the phone. It was a picture with young Misaki being held by his mother, and his father placing his hand on Takahiro’s shoulder, the whole family looked picture perfect._

_"Everyday I practice I need motivation to continue, if you think I like exercising on bloody feet that need surgery and having scars on my face from a blade, then you're not as clever as Nii-chan claims you are," Misaki muttered, not looking at the author._

_Usagi gave the phone back to Misaki, "Why bring in Takahiro?”_

_"Because he has sacrificed so much for me ... If I don't win anything at the Olympics and let him down ... After causing our parents deaths because of my selfish actions ... I could never forgive myself.”_

_Neither said anything else, as both walked towards the apartment. Now Usagi understood why Takahiro warned him about mentioning their parents around Misaki …_

_-End of flashback -_

_"_ Yes ... He was a junior skater ... But he passed away when he was 16. And a year before he would have been in the World Championships," Yuna explained sadly, placing the picture back on her desk.

It made more sense now.

"Then Misaki-“

"I have a soft spot for,' she chuckled. She picked up another picture this time, it was a young Misaki, who looked about 13 or 14, ' He reminds me very much of my own son. They used to practice together even though Misaki was six years younger Both stubborn, hard headed, impulsive and ... Think something was their fault.”

Before Usagi could question her, they both were interrupted by a knock. The said boy walked in without waiting for a response.

"Sakamoto-Sensei, I finished my independent practice-' Misaki stopped, noticing the two in the office, 'Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt-“

"Oh no! It's quite all right Misaki. Me and Usami-San were just chatting, you may leave for tonight, and I will see you on Monday." Yuna said in a quick, no nonsense matter.

As the two were walking in the parking lot, only one question was in the authors mind.

" _If_ _Misaki blamed himself for his parents car accident when he was a child, then what did Sakamoto's son think he did wrong?”_

The ride home from skate practice was almost silent, Misaki was barely able to keep himself awake. Eating a low calorie 'diet' and training himself to death, while trying to boost his grades was effecting Misaki more then he wanted to admit, but the Olympic trials for the men's selection was near by. There wasn't really any rivals Misaki worried about, his rivals were outside Japan.

"So, who do you want to beat at the Olympics?" Usagi asked, Misaki snapped out of his thoughts instantly.

"Hey don't jinx me!' The boy said waving his arms around, Usagi simply ignored that, 'I have only two people in mind, Kim Songsu from South Korea and some Russian skater who's name I can't pronounce.”

"You can do quad jumps but you can't pronounce a non-Asian name?" Usagi asked, Misaki could see the man smirk slightly from the side. The now flustered boy took out his iPhone, typing something in.

"I found it! I-I-Iva-va-Ivan, uhh ... why do Russians have weird names?!" The boy exclaimed, sweat dropping at the amount of katakana needed to spell the skaters name. Usagi was tempted to face palm himself, but instead he let silent chuckle at the teenagers struggle.

I'm working on it! Ivan ... Zhu-Zhura- Zhuratov? Ehh no! Zhuravly-Zhuravlyov! Ivan Zhuravlyov! That's my other main rival!”

" _Thank God this boy isn't planning to major in any international studies, otherwise he would manage to offend anyone with ease ..."_ the author thought at watching the boy be so excited over saying a single name correctly after butchering it so many times.

"I wonder if he is still mad at me for beating him at the silver position, while he had to settle for the bronze," Misaki thought out-load.

The duo finally parked at the Usami mansion, where Misaki was going to spend the night because apparently Takahiro was very busy was something ‘important'.

As soon as They entered Misaki just simply collapsed on the near by couch. The author was actually genuinely impressed by how fast the kid could could sleep, "Heh, I thought teenagers were supposed to not need much sleep, then again most don't exercise nearly six hours day.”

The man just pulled off the teens shoes, only to have his hands covered in blood. Usagi drew his hands back, only staring in slight shock.

"This kids is pushing himself way too hard ..." the man just striped the teens feet of all the dirty bandages, he didn't even bother being careful at not waking the teen up, if Misaki could sleep through his blisters being messed with, he could probably sleep though an earthquake.’

**Two Hours Later -**

" _And here is Choi Sakamoto! This young boy is on his way!"_ The announcer yelled, though his commentary was deaf compared to the crowd screaming and clapping for his performance.

Usagi watched the clips on YouTube, since seeing Yuna's office he wondered how good her son was.

"No doubt he is his mother's son,' Usagi watched the clips rolled together. The next clip title shocked the author slightly.

_"Japanese Figure Skater Choi Sakamoto dead at 17."_

A female announcer looked at the camera sadly, shuffling her papers, " _I am reporter Mai Yota, tonight the skating world has lost an amazing skater in the men's division, 17 year old Choi Sakamoto, the only child of Yuna Sakamoto a former Olympian for South Korea, has passed away earlier this week. His cause of death was not announced, but this has come as a shock to both the skating world and fans alike-“_

Usagi closed his laptop. The silver haired man closed his eyes for a moment before looking over at Misaki, who was still in a deep sleep.

" _They are so much alike …”_

**\- The Next Morning -**

The first thing Misaki saw the light creeping into the living room and the numbness of his feet. He rolled from his back to his side, the first thing he saw was the author typing with speed and coffee next to his side.

" _Was he up all night?"_ the boy attempted to get up only to feel the pain in his legs catch up, the boy held his breathe until three, two ,one-

"OWWWW! It hurts so fucking much!" The skater screamed, ignoring the annoyed look on Usagi's face.

"About time you're up, now I can interrogate you.”

Misaki stopped screaming to look at the author, the brunette raised his eyebrows, “Interrogate?"

Usagi nodded his head, pointing to the chair across from him.

Misaki sweat-dropped at trying to move. The boy laughed nervously, “Uh … can I just talk from here? I kinda can't wa- Hey! W-What are you doing?”

Usagi picked up the boy with ease in a bridal style carry, he gently placed the Skater on the chair avoiding letting his feet touch the ground too harshly.

"Now we can start, how old where you when you started skating?" Misaki blinked in confusion, then he remembered.

" _Oh right, the book …”_

 _"_ Eh ... I was about six years old? My mom complained I had too much energy so she enrolled me in a skating class after I kept copying other skaters on TV. But it just made me more energetic.” Misaki explained describing his memories. Usagi typed on his laptop momentarily.

He looked up from his laptop, "Has being a professional athlete affected your social and personal life?”

Misaki looked at down at his lap, remaining silent for a moment, "I had very few friends through out school, because I'm always in practice. I didn’t even attend my High School opening ceremony. Since I am no longer in regular school I don’t really have any friends I hang with on daily basis. I consider my brother my best friend. In exchange for several skating titles I have no social life. I never have been to school event, parties and I started online school last year because I wouldn’t have graduated in time if I stayed in regular school.”

“Hmm. I see, and no girlfriend?" Misaki's face turned bright red, Usagi would have laughed if he was not so interested in the answer.

"Ehh ... I'veneverhadagirlfriend." The boy said, quickly.

"Come again?" Usagi was enjoying emabtessing the boy, it was just too easy for him.

"I NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND! HAPPY NOW?! Misaki yelled, crossing his arms trying to look assertive, but he looked more like a stubborn child to the author.

Usagi just typed everything down, ignoring the death glare the boy was giving him, "Even your brother had girlfriends at your age.”

Misaki slammed his fists on the table sitting in between the two, if looks could kill the author would be a dead man by now, "My brother isn't a professional athlete! And I have no interest in girls!”

“Boys?"

The teenager blinked in confusion.

Usagi waited patiently for the boys brain to figure out what he just asked him. The older man smirked as he saw the skaters face turn into several different shades red.

"I AM NOT GAY! I am just committed to my career!”

"You are very good at not falling on the ice, but lying isn't one of your talents, especially when talking about your 'diet', how 'not tired' you are, or when you are in such pain you can't even walk to bed without help,' The author calmly observed, for once Misaki made no attempt to rebuttal the man.

‘Which I'm not too surprised at, your brother can be oblivious at times, but still he was the first one to really break the wall I had created …" Usagi trailed off, stuck in his memory.

Misaki looked at him curiously, even though he wasn't the brightest light in the pack he could tell on earth thing …

"Usagi-San ... you like my brother, more then just as friend ... don't you? …”

The boy was surprised to see the author chuckle slightly, "You're smarter then I give you credit for, ice brat.”

"Ehh, you do know my brother has a girlfriend, right?”

"I understand, but still being his friend is enough for me. When I heard him talk about how amazing his little world champion brother was, I was amazed at how dedicated he was to you,' Green eyes grew as the teen heard the last sentence about his brother.

'Though I will admit, I was almost losing respect for him when he told me he approved of your cortisone shots, even if it meant his brother not being in a stage of constant pain.”

Usagi pointed his eyes to Misaki's feet, the white bandages were now turning dirty again from the blisters and open sores.

'Just relax for today, it is your brothers birthday after all.”

Usagi had to almost bite his lip not to laugh at the boy's expression, "Shit! I completely forgot! I'm the worst brother ever!”

"Calm down, silver medal. I bought liquor and your brother said he wants you and me there, I doubt he will hate you for not getting a present," Misaki looked at the ground, not looking up. He looked more like a statue then a teenage boy.

'And before we leave, you will eat. I don't want you fainting in the middle of the party. And I think you will still be less then 90 pounds at the end of the day.”

The boy didn't respond back. The skater was leaning over his chair, he had fallen back asleep. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed slowly.

_“How can he fall asleep that quickly? Even I can’t do that after writing all night long.”_

The author signed, he closed his laptop saving the file for now. He walked over to the boy easily picking the athlete up. Walking up the stairway, the man took the time to look at the boy more closely.

" _When he is asleep and not acting like a brat, he is actually pretty cute. It's still hard to believe he and Takahiro are related.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I can't write anything relating to smut to save my life.


	4. Chapter 4 - Revealed Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahiro makes an announcement and Misaki Challenges Usagi.

**Chapter Four - Revealed Feelings?**

Usagi walked to his room placing the boy on his bed and tucking him in while also placing a towel below the boys feet so his blood would not get all over his sheets. The author still cringed at the boys feet, no matter what his feelings towards the boy were, watching someone destroy their body for a lifelong dream was both beautiful, but tragic at the same time.

_"Is winning a metal worth all of this? The brat is probably not even dumb, he practice's so much he has no time for school. Takahiro is even allowing him to attend online school till the end of his senior because of his schedule.”_

Usagi sat on the edge of the bed, gently playing the boys loose hair, _"Why does this boy make me feel worried about his every step? My childhood was not happy in the least, but at least I had one, this brat didn't even have that, even Hiroki had more time to himself then him.’_

_‘He complained that people call his sport girly, but the damage this spot does would make a full grown man cry … will he even function like regular person after his body can’t take anymore?’_

The man fingers slowly went down to the boys lips, Usagi couldn't help but notice how soft they were, but he smirked slightly knowing that Misaki always wore chapstick and had three tubes of it on him at all times because apparently cold air and lips don't mix.

_"He's the only other person besides Takahiro that can break through the wall I have built around myself ... but why?”_

The author was left there to ponder as he thought about preparing for an evening of celebration with Takahiro and Misaki.

******\- Five Hours Later - Takahashi Residence -**

"Oh they should be here any minute!" Takahiro signed, arranging the table set for the night.

A woman's small laugh responded to the man's stress, "Honey, I'm sure it will be fine, and what are you hiding your brother for? I don't even know his name.”

"Haha! Well, you see-' a knock interrupted the man's sentence.

'They're here!" Takahiro announced excited. His girlfriend only shook her head at the energetic man.

Takahiro opened the door to see his best friend and his little brother, both waiting outside the door, 'Ah! Welcome!”

"Happy Birthday!" Yelled both Misaki and Usagi. Takahiro motioned for them to come in, while also hiding Misaki slightly from his girlfriends view.

"Minami-Chan! Here they are!" Minami stepped noticing only Usagi was there, unaware that Misaki was behind the author.

"This is my best friend of ten years: Usami Akihiko!' Usagi nodded, giving a small bow, 'and this …”

Misaki stopped out from behind, as soon as Minami saw the boy, she knew who he was instantly.

"Oh! Takahashi Misaki!" She said in surprise.

"Takahiro-Kun, I had no idea you were related to a world class athlete! I saw you at the Grand Pix you were amazing, I can’t believe they only gave you silver!” She exclaimed in amazement. Misaki only scratched his head in awkwardness, he was used to his brothers female co-workers gushing over him.

_"Nii-Chan, this woman may be the most calm out of the women I ever met that you knew either at school, or at work!"_ Misaki thought to himself.

"Yes! Haha!' Takahiro laughed, standing behind Misaki and placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, 'Been on the Japan National Figure Skating Team for almost six years now, been at two World Championships silver and bronze, four Pacific Rim Championships three silver one bronze, Two Asian Cup one gold one silver, three Junior Grand Pix Championships two silver one bronze, two Grand Pix games both silver and won the Japan Cup last year!”

"Nii-Chan ..." Now it was Usagi's turn to be impressed.

" _I knew he was in a lot of competitions, but not that many! What else do I not know about that brat?”_

"Whoa! Misaki! I would love to see you skate in person sometime!" Minami stated, she could tell the boy didn't like being the center of his attention, but Takahiro managed to keep him in the spot light.

Takahiro nodded, walking over to his girlfriend and faced his friend and his little brother,"Before we celebrate we both have some good news to share!'

Takahiro turned to Minami, silently waiting for her approval, the woman smiled nodding gently.

'Minami and I are getting married!" Misaki and Usagi felt their eyes widen in shock. Neither moved for a second, Usagi was the first to move towards them. Misaki only stood with his head down.

Usagi hugged his 'friend' acting happy for the man he loved or so long, but one person in the room could tell it was an act …

SLAM!

"Misaki?" Takahiro asked, unsure of how to react to his brother. The three adults noticed the skater wasn't looking up and he looked shaken.

"Champagne,' the boy said with no tone in his voice, 'We are out of it, I'll go get more.”

The boy turned to leave, "But Misaki you're underaged, they won't give it to you!”

Misaki turned to his brother, he made a grab for Usagi's arm, slightly surprising the man, "Then Usagi-San will come with me!”

The author was slightly surprised by the strength of the boy, _"This brat I stronger than I give him credit for.”_

Without another word both had left the apartment, leaving behind a confused Takahiro and Minami in the House.

******-Outside The Apartment -**

The only sound that could be heard was a boy crying his eyes out, but not because of something that happened to him …

"My brother acted like such a jerk! He broke your heart and ... and ...' the boy sobbed onto the sleeve of his Team Japan jacket, 'This is the first time I ever wanted to punch him!”

"Such dirty tears," Usagi signed.

" _This kid is one of a kind.”_

Misaki faced the man again, failing to not cry even more, "I'm crying for you, you jerk! Once you start crying you can stop no matter what!”

Usagi only smiled a little bit walked towards the boy, "I see.”

Misaki felt an arm extend around his waist and another wrapped around him, making the boy bend back slightly, “Usagi?"

Before Misaki could say another word he felt his lips connect with the warm lips of the author. Green eyes widened in shock and disbelief, as more tears fell down his face. Slowly he closed his eyes allowing whatever would happen with the kiss to happen.

The couple continued the kiss for a few seconds, before they separated. Usagi smiled at the boy below him, "Today, you are my gold medal, Takahiro is only silver to me.”

Misaki felt his eyes stare at the man in shock, did his tutor, friend of his brother, the same man who demeaned him and his sport ... confess to loving him? Another man loving a man?

Silence fell onto both of them for a while, until Misaki felt something wet on his shoulders.

"Uh ... Usagi-San?”

"I have never shown anyone this side of me before, since the day I was born," Usagi only hugged the petite boy more. Misaki stood there only patting the man's back slightly.

Little did Misaki know, this night would change him more than he could imagine. Both stood outside for several minutes as the snow danced around the couple in a calming matter, buying champagne did not even cross either of their minds.

******\- One Month Later, Tokyo City Rink -**

"Ok Misaki-Kun! Get some well needed rest tonight! Tomorrow is the Olympic try outs, it's a big day!" Yuna explained to her student. Misaki was currently removing the bobby pins and the hair tie from his hair, but he still listened to every word that came from his coach.

"Eh? But Sakamoto-Sensei, who else will be competing with me for a spot?"

The small Korean woman only responded with a force of her hand to the top of his head.

'Ow!" Misaki rubbed his head, tear dropping at the warmness of the hit.

"Don't get cocky! You may have gotten silver at World’s with five falls, but this is a once in life time opportunity, you may never be in the Olympics again! Now is not the time to take it easy, even if you have won the Japanese Skating Nationals for several years! Understand?" Misaki only nodded his head rapidly in fear of receiving another blow to the head.

The woman's face went from fiery and annoyance to a happy and calm woman within a fraction of a second.

_"Note to self, if you want to survive the Olympics don't piss off your coach with an anger complex!"_ The boy noted in his mind.

Yuna walked away to her office, leaving the boy to have a water break, and a few moments to recover from the 'pep talk’.

"So you have won some gold, it's just gold that irrelevant to the rest of the world and on top of that, tomorrow is the day you become an Olympian," A smug voice observed.

Misaki looked up to see the grey haired man looking down at him with a small smirk.

Misaki glared slightly at the gold medal comment, deciding he was too tired not come up with any good comebacks,"Ehh no, tomorrow is the chance I get to be an Olympian.”

"Oh?' Usagi said, sitting next to the boy on the bench, 'Who might be going with you to Russia?”

Misaki stopped drinking water for a moment, reflecting on the other skaters he knew.

"Oh I know! Jun Shoji! He has always been second at the Japanese nationals, but never medaled at any international competitions, Well expect for the 2011 World Championships, he got a bronze and a team bronze. He was usually an alternative for me, or would be the second skater to come with me whenever I competed. He also won 7th place at the World Championships where I won silver and he got 4th when I got bronze at the 2012 World Championships.’

Misaki thought for second at other potential competitors, 'There is also Hiroshi … I don't remember his last name, he's a good skater, but he only won bronze metals at the Asian Cup, 2009 Grand Pix and The Japan Figure Skating nationals. He has been to the Pacific Rim Championships, The China Cup, the World Figure Skating Championships and two Winter Olympic Games, but he never metaled in any of them individually. He only got team medals.

Apparently these Olympics will be his last and he'll retire at age 29. I hope I can compete for that long! … if my knee and feet don't fall apart first …"

Usagi nodded, listening to the boy ramble on about the trials tomorrow.

_"I can’t tell which is more important to him, his brother or his sport. Then again I guess having passion for something is very relatable to my passion for writing. We were even the same age when discovered our passions.”_

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" The boy scolded the older man.

"Of course I am, I don't understand why you're making a big deal out of gliding on some ice, it should be easy shouldn't it?" Usagi said, with every intention to annoy the boy. He saw the boy's eyebrows glare at him hard, and flames of anger building in his eyes.

Misaki got up, taking off his blade guards and gliding back onto the ice, "Come on asshole Usagi! If skating is so easy why don't you come out?!”

"I don't have any skates," the author stated bluntly.

Misaki continued to skate around the rink, not taking his eyes off the man, "Just grab a rent pair from that box station over there!”

The teen pointed at the skate rent kiosk box next to some aisle seats.

Usagi only smirked at the boy, "Ok, I'll play your game.”

**Five minutes later -**

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Misaki yelled from across the rink. Usagi walked over to the entrance, carefully stepping onto the ice. Misaki noticed the man stumbling slightly, which gave the boy some glee.

" _Haha! Checkmate! How easy is this girly sport now?”_

Only seconds later did Misaki eat his own words.

The author was only not slipping, but he was actually gliding... gliding!

The older man stopped dead in front of Misaki, only a foot apart from the boy, the man was enjoying the shock on Misaki face too much, "Oh, did I mention I grew up in England? Where ice skating is a very popular winter activity?”

Misaki felt his face pale in shock and astonishment.

" _Nii-Chan! Your asshole friend pisses me off!”_

"So what! You can fucking stay on your feet, I bet that is all you can- GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!' Without warning Misaki felt himself being lifted into the air, with the man's arms lifting the boy under his arms without a struggle.

'HEY! Put me down! This isn't pairs!"Usagi continued to skate around the arena, spinning the boy around slightly, while still being careful not to lose his grip.

"If only your fangirls could see you now, 'Usagi's smirk only grew bigger, 'Misaki Takahashi, the greatest figure skater in Japan, scared shitless from being picked off the ground by the great author Usami Akihiko.”

Misaki felt himself being lowered down, only to suddenly feel both him and Usagi fall onto the ice as the author lost his grip on the boy.

Thankfully the fall wasn't too far from the ground, the boy felt himself land onto something soft, it smelled like cigarettes and expensive cologne.

It felt really safe and warm …

"Comfortable?" Green eyes opened, only to be met with violet eyes. The boy blushed bright red as reality came rushing back to him.

"S-sorry! Haha! You made your point!" The boy tried to get up only to feel the author wrap his arms firmly around the boy's waist.

"Uh ... Usagi-San?" The skater felt his face blister red and his heart beating so fast it might explode out of his chest. He felt Usagi feeling the curves of his ribcage and shoulder bones as if he was inspecting the boy with the precision of a doctor.

Misaki felt his himself being lifted off the ice into a sitting position, only to see his tutor looking disappointed at him, "You still aren't eating enough. You feel like walking skeleton.’

Misaki opened his mouth to talk only to have Usami beat him to it, 'And sorry, but your 'I'm too busy! I'm too tired to eat!’ excuses are pathetic, even by your standards.”

"I'll have a normal diet after the Olympics are over!" The teen shouted angrily.

The skater got up not bothering to help the author up, Usagi only sat on the ice glaring slightly at the naive boy.

" _As far as stubbornness goes, he is worse than me at times"_ the man thought silently to himself as he got up.

Unknown to either of them, Yuna smiled at the pair from her office window. Her dark brown eyes glowed brighter at seeing the way they interacted with each other.

The woman took out her phone to see the home screen. On the screen was her son at his first nationals competition when he was only a small child ... several years before his death.

"Misaki ...' the woman breathed out, 'You and my son are more alike than you think.”


	5. Chapter Five - Olympic Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested I continue/finish this story, so here it is (please ignore how bad my English is). I'm working on another story for BNHA at the moment, but I'll be working on both when I have time! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, please leave comments if you can! I love to hear from you guys!

**Chapter Five - Olympic Trials**

"Alright Misaki-Kun, for this short program I want you to perform exactly what we did in practice yesterday,' Yuna was currently zipping up Misaki in his skaters outfit, while the teen was combing his hair back the best he could before letting the bobby pins do their part, 'After this is done you have to meet with Nihon Adidas and with the press for a quick interview.”

"Eh?' Misaki stopped pinning his bangs up at the word 'press', 'B-But why does the press want to meet with me?”

Misaki loved his sport, what he didn't love was the amount of attention he got from news outlets.

"You're the best Japanese male figure skater in a long time! It's a very big deal!' She emphasized by fastening the last button on the back of the boy's neck.

She walked in front of the boy, poking his forehead playfully, 'Rumor is you might break a record at these games, which means even if you don't place at all, you will make history! The Russians and the Ukrainians have made figure skating their sport, if a small Japanese boy were to beat them at their own game that will really stir the pot! Haha!”

Misaki sweat dropped at his coaches excitement, he knew it was true, but he tried not think too much about what was at stake.

Yuna patted his behind, signaling that he was ready to go.

The short woman hugged him tightly. Misaki could have sworn he saw his coach holding back tears.

"Knock them dead!" She yelled. Misaki nodded, giving a small smile.

"Last up on the ice for the short program is: Takahashi Misaki,' a loud announcement filled the room, ‘From Tokyo prefecture, coached by Sakamoto Yuna.”

Misaki took off his skating guards, handing them to his coach before stepping onto the ice.

The boy heard the loud sound cheering, and aisles of seats filled with friends, family and fans of all the skaters that were competing for a spot today, he knew immediately he couldn't mess up now.

******-Usagi, Aikawa and Takahiro -**

"Misaki is up next!" Aikawa cheered, her eyes were filled with stars.

Usagi rolled his eyes at his editor, "Tell me again why you're here?”

The woman glared at him, resisting the urge to assault him, "Because I've never seen someone so cute and amazing perform on ice before! Plus, I can make sure you are taking notes!”

Takahiro sweat dropped at the woman's excitement, then again he was used to how popular his little brother was, even to this day he got fan mail from Misaki's numerous fangirls.

"Haha, calm down both of you,' he waved at them, 'So far the other skaters has either fallen or only have done a double or triple jump, even at the World championship’s Misaki fell several times and got silver all due to his quad combos.”

Usagi couldn't help but find it admirable and annoying how dotting Takahiro was towards his brother.

"Next up on the ice for the short program is: Takahashi Misaki-“

"Kya! Misaki!" A group of girls yelled a few rows behind the three adults screamed.

"Sensei ...' Aikawa said silently, 'I don't know which is worse, your fans or Misaki’s."

"I would say it's an even-“

The man paused as he saw the boy enter the ice skating rink, he felt his eyes widen at the sight. Misaki looked completely different. His hair was neat, his face was completely clear of any hair strands and his skating costume hugged the boy's figure perfectly.

The costume was a pair of black pants and a long sleeve top, that even covered the boy's hands, which was layered with black and see through dark green fabric, added with some accents on his shoulders.

In other words the boy looked nothing like his usual self, he looked so poised, so mature, so …

"Takahiro ... Misaki looks-“

"Completely different? I know!' Takahiro gushed, 'He looks a winner doesn't he!?”

Usagi nodded silently, not taking his eyes off the boy, _'Not what I was going to say, but sure I'll go with that.”_

The arena was silent as Misaki stood at the corner of the rink with his facing away from the majority of the crowd.

Soon music (Sand By Nathan Lanier FT Karen Whipple) played though out the building, and the skater launched into his routine. Misaki picked up speed for his first combo.

Takahiro gripped his friends hand tightly, almost to where Usagi couldn't feel his blood flow, "First combo is a quad salchow followed by a quad lutz,” Takahiro whispered to himself, at the same time loud enough for only Usagi to hear.

Usagi watched in amazement at the amount of height the small boy got, had he blinked he would have missed Misaki's rotation in the air.

The boy landed in textbook perfection onto the ice.

"Ah! Amazing!" Aikawa screamed. She took out her camera video tapping the boy carefully.

" _Note to self: get that tape from her later in exchange for a finished manuscript,"_ Usagi thought silently to himself.

The routine seemed to end quicker than when it started, but for Misaki he felt weird.

_"Why do I feel so exhausted? No! Only one more spin combo and that's it!"_

Misaki launched into his sit slink as the music intensified, the crowd was silent as he slowly rises into a split stand up spin, before stopping completely in time for the music.

The building was filled with cheers and cries of excitement, Misaki waved at the crowd as he exited the ice.

"Misaki! You did fantastic! That was a near perfect routine!" Yuna cheered on from the outside as Misaki made his way back in. But something was off …

'Misaki? Are you alright?' Misaki nodded, grabbing his blue Gatorade bottle from the bench. Yuna looked at him strangely.

'You ate this morning, right?" Misaki froze not looking at his coach. That was all Yuna needed.

"Ow!" Misaki yelped as a force of pain meet his backside.

He turned around to face the dark aura that was coach, "Don't do that again!’

She grabbed his chin when he tried to look down, 'Understand me? You're under 100 pounds! Even the female skaters aren't as small as you!”

He only nodded, bowing deeply to him coach.

******-Back in the Crowds Stand -**

"Ehh what's going on with Misaki and his coach?" Takahiro asked, noticing how angry his brothers coach looked. Yuna motioned for Misaki to stand up, she rubbed his back, before the both sat down as the judges decided Misaki's fate.

"I don't know, maybe he forgot an element?" Usagi guessed, he watched Misaki put on his World Championship team jacket.

"That can't be it, he had everything! I'll ask him later today," Takahiro signed.

Usagi had a feeling he knew what it was, but his heart beat faster at knowing possibly what it could be.

_"His 'forgetting to eat' habit is catching up to him."_ He thought silently, he glared at the boy slightly.

"In twenty minutes all male skaters, please report to the ice for Olympic team selections," a female announcer stated into the mic, interrupting Usagi's stream of thoughts. The man watched Misaki's coach use her finger to rub lip balm onto the boy's lips, while Misaki just sat still. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the display.

" _Tonight, I want to show him how much I care for him.”_

"God, twenty minutes!?' Aikawa signed, 'That will be forever! Can't we just give Misaki his spot already and leave?! All these other skaters are only ok!”

Takahiro laughed slightly at the editor, not knowing how else to react to the fiery redhead, "I'm sure it will be fine, want to see Misaki at his first competition at age eight-“

Before he could finish the woman's eyes turned into hearts, nodding her head so vigorously. Takahiro thought her head night snap off her neck. He took out his phone looking at the YouTube videos for his brothers earlier competitions.

"Ehh ... I don't see- Oh! Here is one from age eleven!" He pressed on the video, ignoring the woman that practically on top of him trying to look at his phone.

The video showed a small skinny boy in an all black costume, expect for his small white type, entering the ice. It was clearly at a competition.

The little boy moved quickly, thought not as quickly as he could move now. The boy launched into a jump only to fall onto his side.

"Ow! That looks like it hurt!" Aikawa yelped.

Takahiro laughed slightly, "Haha yeah ... he had some bad bruising after that, but he still got third place even with that fall.”

"Really?" Takahiro nodded at the woman, as they both watched the boy continue his routine.

_"Huh, this brat has been working harder than most adults do his entire childhood. If he doesn't make it on the team he will think he let Takahiro down. Please make it, Misaki ..."_ Usagi thought as he watched the child to wave at the end of the video. The little kid skated over to his brother who picked him up with ease. The small boy was crying while also trying very hard to hide his face with hands. A younger Takahiro spoke to the young boy, clearly proud of Misaki, despite falling in the middle of the program.

_"They both sacrificed so much …”_

******-Thirty Minutes Later -**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results for the 2014 Winter Olympic Figure Skating Men's Singles are now in. All skaters please report to the ice.”

Misaki only breathed in deeply, zipping up his coat as he skated on the ice in line with fourteen other male skaters. Once all the skaters were lined up perfectly, four officials made their way onto the ice. One woman had four of the official team jackets in her hands, and lanyards that each skater would take with them to Russia.

The second official had the list of the skaters in her hands that would go to Russia, while the third was only there to be JSL interpreter for the deaf and hard of hearing.

"Our selection for the four skaters are the following, our forth member and traveling alternate of the Olympic squad is: Giichi Takayama from the Sendai Prefecture,' the woman announced, Usagi saw Misaki and the rest of the skaters clap for the skater as he was given a jacket by the woman. He bowed, happily accepting the jacket.

Once the clapping died down the announcer started again,'The third member of the Olympic teams is: Hiroshi Azuma from Hiroshima Prefecture.’

Hiroshi was probably the tallest of the all the skaters, he had long black hair that reached past his shoulders with sidecut and bore a serious face, even when he accepted the jacket.

" _Huh, he and Hiroki share the same serious and composed act,”_ Usagi was amused at the similarities between the skater and his childhood friend.

'Our second member is: Jun Shoji!' A boy only a couple inches taller than Misaki stepped forward. He had dark brown hair that had long choppy bangs in the front, but it was cut short at the back. The boy looked like he was trying hard not to cry as put on his jacket and took the land-yard from the woman.

_“So, that is Misaki's rival ... but his routine is simple compared to Misaki’s."_

'Our first member, as well as the chosen team captain for the 2014 games is: Misaki Takahashi! From the Tokyo prefecture!" Takahiro filmed Misaki's reaction, cheering louder than any person in the room. Misaki stepped forward bowing to the lady. He couldn't hold back tears as he put on the Olympic team jacket, he also received a lanyard, as well as another jacket that was for the team captain.

“Go, Misaki-Kun!" Aikawa screamed, along with the rest of Misaki's fans.

The four skaters stepped up joining hands, bowing to the committee members.

"Thank you for selecting us, please continue to look after us!" They then turned to the crowd bowing to them.

"This concludes today's selection! Thank you everyone who came for today, the Olympic Games will start in one month! Thank you!" The committee members bowed to the crowd.

“Go, Go, Japan! Go, Go, Japan!" The four team members yelled, jumping up and down. Soon they all separated going to their coaches.

“Misaki, you did it! You're going to Russia! And you're the team captain!' Yuna gushed, hugging the boy tightly. Misaki only laughed in response, he was still trying to digest the reality that he was on the Olympic team.

Though he felt distracted by the other ten skaters that didn't make it, some of them had a brave face, others though couldn't hid their disappointment. Seeing them sad made Misaki feel …

"Misaki?' Yuna frowned when she saw him tearing up slightly, 'Ehh ... Misaki? Why are you upset? You should be over the moon!”

"But all those other skaters-“

Yuna signed placing her hand on his shoulder, "Misaki ... you know this will happen, you’ve seen this happen before several times ... some skaters never make it to the Olympics, or any big competitions for that matter. It's the cruel nature of sports I'm afraid …”

Misaki only nodded in response, Yuna stood on her toes hugging her sensitive skater, "You're so empathetic it's almost unreal!”

The boy didn't say anything, he only allowed his coach to hug him tighter, unaware of his brother, an editor and certain writer staring at him in shock.

"Why is Misaki-Kun upset? He just got on the biggest team imaginable!" Aikawa exclaimed.

Takahiro frowned, before smiling slightly, "He probably feels sorry for the other ten skaters that didn't make it, even as a kid whenever his teammates didn't make it or qualify for the final round, he would get more upset at them having their chances crushed, then him actually winning anything, sometimes he cared more then they did.”

" _Misaki_ ..." Usagi thought silently to himself, watching Misaki's coach trying to calm him down, ' _You will be the death of me.”_

"But not everyone will make it anyways! Even in publishing that happens all the time!" The editor yelled, Takahiro only chuckled back in response.

"I don't think Misaki cares, he knows that the sporting world is incredibly harsh, I don't think that it is a reality he will ever really come to accept," Takahiro signed. All of them were silent while Misaki and his coach were talking, by now the boy had clearly calmed down, at least for now.

******-Figure Skating Press Conference -**

"Ok Misaki! The press will have a ten minute interview with you, I'll be by your side in case those reporters try surround you!" Misaki only nodded, the boy drank from his water bottle as he walked towards the press table with the three other skaters and their coaches. Misaki and Yuna sat down in the middle where their name tags were, they were seated between Jun Shoji, and Hiroshi Azuma, along with his coach, whom looked as serious as Hiroshi.

Flashes of camera came on as the interview began with numerous reports yelling questions.

"Takahashi-San!' A woman with long brown hair yelled out above the other reporters, 'It is rumored that you may break a record at the winter games doing quad jump combos at these games, how do you feel about competing against the Russians?”

Misaki cleared his throat, "Uhh haha, I try not to think too much about it, I'd rather focus on what I'm doing it, rather than what my fellow competitors are doing.”

All the reporters talked at the same time, before a man yelled above the others, "For everyone on the team, will this be the first time any one of you have been to Russia?”

All the team looked at each other for a moment, nodding slightly, "Yes," everyone spoke at the same time, which earned a laugh from the reporters and photographers.

"Takayama-San! You're the fourth member of the team, which means you're an alternate in case any of the team is injured, do you feel left out of the Olympic experience?”

Giichi Takayama paused for a moment, clearing his throat, "Not at all, being able to support my fellow teammates and country men is always an honor,'

He turned to look at his teammates, 'So hey if any of you feel like breaking a leg, literally, just call me!’

Misaki and Jun laughed along with the rest of the room, expect for Hiroshi, who only rolled his eyes at the comments.

'Plus hey, a free trip to Russia," Giichi finished, again earning another laugh from the press.

"Sakamoto-San!' A reporter from the back yelled, Misaki looked at his coach, 'You have been coaching Takahashi-San since he was thirteen years old, is it bittersweet to see him competing and not your own son?”

Some of the other reporters gasped at the question, Misaki looked horrified at hearing the question, he knew the topic of her son was touchy subject for his coach. Yuna kept a straight face, before smiling slightly,"First of all, my son has a name, Choi Sakamoto, and no it isn't bittersweet. As his coach I treat him as an individual. My son may be gone, but Misaki is his own talent. In my own personal opinion comparing athletes to each other is the worst thing any coach or supporter can do, thank you.”

Misaki grabbed his coaches hand under the table, giving a slight squeeze. Yuna squeezed back. Misaki smiled sadly at the response.

" _Yuna-Sensei ... you're the best coach ever, I hope everyone can see that after today!"_ The boy thought silently to himself.

Misaki heard the reporters ask the other skaters questions, mostly about being first time olympians, their feelings on leaving japan for the first time, and what they hoped to achieve at the games.

"Takahashi-San!' Yuna poked her skaters arm to get his attention, Misaki paid attention to the female reporter yelling his name, 'Takahashi-San, you have been listed as one of the most popular male winter athletes in Japan since you entered the senior division, and you're also rated as one of the most desirable male athletes, with that being said, do you have a girlfriend that is cheering you on behind the scenes?”

Misaki felt his cheeks turn bright red, he could hear his teammates snicker slightly, Jun leaned over to him squeezing his shoulder, Misaki patted his hand slightly, "Uhh haha ... I only am recently finishing the last of my high school studies, and putting my entrance exam studies on hold until the Olympics are over. I put aside everything just to train full time for the games the last few months, I don't really have time to date, plus I'm pretty sure a girl wouldn't appreciate only having one date a month, haha.”

Misaki scratched the back of his awkwardly, cameras flashed at him until another skater tapped his mic.

"Of course we don't have time!' Hiroshi stated calmly with slight annoyance in his tone, 'We are professional athletes, we'll have time to date once we retire!”

"Uh dude ... it's not that extreme ..." Giichi said with a sweat drop on forehead matching the rest of the people in the room.

“Question Takahashi san! Your rival Kim Songsu will be competing for the South Korean team, are you nervous considering what happened at the previous World Championships?” A female reporter yelled out holding her hand held recording device.

Misaki blinked in slight surprise, the boy passed before approaching the epic, “I am not. I never had a grudge against him, it was a simple accident it could have happened to anyone.”

The skater signed in relief that the answer seemed to stay the journalists. Several people in the room were shouting as the cameras were flashing non stop.

A committee member stepped up with a mic, "I am sorry, but we will have to end this press conference for today. All our skaters will be available next week for a addition press conference with Adidas-“

"Eh?' Misaki sounded confused.

Hiroshi got up holding his mic, "But I thought we had to meet with Adidas tonight!”

The committee member turned to Hiroshi, "The director of Nihon Adidas wanted to meet all of you individually in person, and all of you will have team and individual photographs consider it a great honor.”

All the skaters and coaches stood up bowing to the committee member, "Thank you Yamaguchi-Sama!”

The director spoke again, "All reporters will have to leave, any photographers in here may take a picture of the team with and without their coaches if they wish, afterwards skaters and coaches may leave for the night.”

Misaki and the three other skaters got up walking in front of the table, Misaki and Jun stood at the front, while the taller skaters Hiroshi and Giichi stood behind them. Without warning a flash of cameras ambushed the athletes, all of them struggled to keep their eyes open for the pictures.

"Ok can all of you please stand in a line so we can get Takayama-San and Azuma-San?" A woman with short red hair asked motioning for Hiroshi and Giichi to stand by Jun and Misaki.

A few moments later the flashes stopped again, all four of the skaters felt burning in their eyes by the time the photographers were done.

"Come on Misaki, you can relax for now," Yuna motioned for her skater to leave the room.

Misaki got up with Yuna, leaving the press room and ignoring the endless parade of questions other reporters tried to ask the skaters as they tried to leave. Misaki saw his brother, Usagi-San and Usagi's editor Aikawa.

Without a chance to speak Misaki felt himself being lifted into the air by his brother, "Gah! Nii-Chan!”

Aikawa was taking pictures of the moment, gushing over the brothers interaction, "Kya! These pictures will be great for the book Sensei!”

Usagi only nodded, watching the two Takahashi's celebrate with each other.

Takahiro spun his brother around while having a firm grip on his waist, before putting him down, "Misaki you did it! Not only did you make the team, you're the captain! Mom and dad would be thrilled at the news! ... and you feel lighter too …”

Misaki nodded slowly, his eyes began to mist at the words 'mom and dad', "Un yeah, I still can't believe I'm going to Sochi next month!" The skater conveniently ignored the last comment.

"Did you want dinner tonight? I know a really good sushi bar not too far from the rink!" Takahiro said happily, not noticing the slight panic on Misaki's face. But Usagi was not so oblivious.

“Haha, thank you Nii-Chan! But I'm really tired after today … I want to sleep after finally knowing I’ll be at the Olympics,” Misaki half lied. He was tired, but not as tired as he acted. The boy could see the irritated look on the authors face from where he was.

" _He knows I'm lying doesn't he? ..."_ The boy thought silently to himself, he silently prayed he was wrong.

"Oh you're right, it's late now. Get some sleep ok?" Takahiro asked, patting the boy's shoulders gently. Misaki nodded, hugging his brother around his neck, Takahiro returned the hug, wrapping his arms around his little brothers waist.

"Hey!' Aikawa yelled, both Takahashi's looked at the woman (who also took pictures of them while they were having 'a moment') who held out her cellphone, 'Let's let take a selfie, we can even use this picture for Sensei's book!”

"Haha sure, why not?" Takahiro laughed, Misaki followed him closely. Takahiro, Misaki, Yuna, Usagi And Aikawa all crammed together, while the editor adjusted her self stick. Misaki adjusted his jacket while he stood in the middle, Takahiro and Usagi stood behind Misaki, Aikawa and Yuna (Since the two men were taller than the two women and the skater).

"Ok everyone, it's ready! Ok, everyone say ‘Sochi!"

"Sochi!"Everyone shouted while the camera flashed a couple times, taking multiple pictures, little did any of them know, a hidden tension between a skater and an author was in the air.


	6. Chapter Six - What Did We Do?

**Chapter 6 - What Did We Do?**

"Gah! Can't believe they asked those questions!" Misaki yelled as he and Usagi entered the apartment.

The boy flopped on the couch not caring if he still had his team jacket and figure skating costume on. Usagi smirked at how much the costume outlined the boys figure from the back, especially his behind.

The man walked over to the side of the boy shaking his head, "If you're going to lay down at least change into regular clothing, or would you prefer me to change you?”

That was enough to make the boy get up in huff, "Old perverted man! I'm not a little kid!”

"Oh, But you are, then again even children are responsible enough to eat. But you’re not just ‘forgetting’ to eat, are you?” the author sneered. The boy stopped walking to the shower room, not bothering to turn around to face the author.

"How did you know?”

"I didn't, you just confirmed it for me now," Misaki clutched his fist.

"It's none of your concern, I have go light to get high, being skinny is a part of the sport itself, no judges want a fat skater! I finally made the team you fu-" without having time to finish his sentence the boy felt. His wrist being pulled towards the couch, only seconds later the boy pushed down onto the couch.

Violet eyes met green eyes, the boy felt both his arms being forced above his head in a tight grip, "None of my concern? Takahiro has trusted me to look after you, you starving yourself for a sport is beyond ridiculous. What weight do you want then? Last I check you're in the men's singles, or are you competing for the ladies singles?”

Misaki's face turned bright red in an instant, "Fuck off! I'll eat normally once the games are done, hell I'll even retire! And I've only been living here for a what? A week?!”

"Don't you talk to your elders this way!" Without time to think Misaki felt the man's lips over his lips. The boy stared at him with wide eyes, the man's tongue tried to enter the skaters warm mouth only for the boy to resist his entry.

"Stop! I'm not a replacement!" Now it was Usagi's turn to be confused.

"Replacement?" His voice shook slightly.

"You loved my brother for a decade! I may be replaceable on a team, but I refuse to be a replacement for anything else!" The boy sobbed, his head turned away from the author.

Usagi signed, placing his head on the boy's chest, "You really believe you're a replacement for Takahiro?’

That made Misaki pay attention.

'I see nothing, but a world of difference between you and Takahiro,' Usagi looked up at the skater, silently taking note of the moisture building in the green eyes, 'You cried for my when I had my heart broken on that night Takahiro announced his engagement, and today you couldn't even be happy for yourself knowing other skaters would not come to the Olympic Games.”

The man lifted him slightly, while pushing down on the boy. Misaki felt his body gently hit the sofa as he looked up not taking his eyes off the man, whom months early all but poked fun at the sport he dedicated his life to, so why was his heart beating so fast?

'Even though today when I saw your couch touching your lips to put lip balm on you, I felt myself get jealous over a brat like you. And observing how far you were willing to go to make it, even to the point of starving and damaging yourself just for your craft, That's when I realized it myself, 'Oh, so he is the one for me!’

"Y-You were jealous of Sakamoto-Sensei?' Misaki stammered, Usagi said nothing. His only response was sneaking his hand under the boy's head before locking lips with the Olympian.

_"How many times is this man going to shatter my heart?’_

Misaki felt Usagi gently turn him ,around so he was on his stomach, while Misaki felt all the blood rush to his member. He then heard the sound of the zipper of his costume going completely down, followed by a cold breeze that meet his exposed back.

"Wai- Wait ... U-Usagi-San ... maybe we should stop- STOP!" Misaki let out an uncontrolled moan release from lungs as the older man kissed behind his neck, and fingering his behind at the same time.

_"What is this feeling? Is this ... pleasure?'_ Misaki continued to moan, exacting Usagi as the man continued to stretch and finger the skaters body, while also taking off the skaters costume entirely, without Misaki even noticing.

_'Why do I want this so badly? Ni-San ... is this what love is suppose to be like?’_

Misaki felt the cold fingers leave his body, as they slowly inches down towards his hardened muscle, while the arm lifted the teens hips up slightly, giving Usagi better access to Misaki,s member.

" Ahh!' Misaki cried out as his hips shook from the amount of pleasure he was receiving, ‘Usagi-San!"

The author only listened to skaters moans and quick breathes as he slide his fingers up and down the shaft, occasionally teasing the top of the head with his thumb from pre-cum.

Misaki felt like this would last forever, until he felt his body being around, with his back laying flat on the sofa, and green eyes met violet eyes.

He didn't even notice that his costume, jacket and shoes were on the ground, or that he was almost completely naked, but he did notice that Usagi didn't have any clothes on either.

"W-Wait! Usagi-San! We were both men, isn't this ..." Misaki stopped as he felt the man grab his hand, placing over where his heart was, it pounded so hard it felt it would explode from pumping too much blood.

" _He is nervous too ..._ " Misaki looked at the man, while feeling his face become redder. Usagi lifted the petite legs up, placing himself in front of Misaki's entrance. He stopped noticing how nervous the teen looked.

As if he could read the boy's mind, Usagi placed his hand around Misaki's member, watching as the boy moaned and groaned in hidden pleasure and slight embarrassment, but how else was a Virgin suppose to respond?

While distracting the boy, Usagi placed himself at the entrance of the boy, slowly allowing himself to enter the warm body and at the same time making sure the boy below him was adjusting to the size.

Misaki threw his head back, gasping and moaning more so then before, " _Oh God ... it feels so good ... I don't want it to stop …"_

Seeing the boy clearly blinded by his own pleasure, Usagi let go of the member, using both his hands to grabs the small hips. He thrusted quicker, moaning as felt the entrance tighten around his swollen member.

" _God ... he is so tight, I don't think I'll be able to last much longer, this brat really is something_ ," and the noises the boy was making wasn't helping either.

"Misaki, relax,' the author instructed the boy, seconds later the skater relaxed making his entrance less tight than before, allowing the man to thrust slightly faster without hurting himself or Misaki.

Hot flesh continued to bounce off the two bodies, which made it harder to control the pleasure for both of the couple.

Misaki gripped the sofa behind him, while tilting his head back as he moaned. Usagi leaned down letting go of the brunettes hips and slide his hands into the boys hands, gently griping the boys hands as he thrust at quicker pace, " Misaki ... I can't hold it in anymore …”

The author gripped the boys nearly bruising the narrow hips as he thrusted quicker and quicker, the sound skin meeting skin drove the author crazy.

Without waiting for response Usagi gripped Misaki member, this time pumping the hardened muscle at an unbearable rate, "N-N-No ... Usagi- Usagi-San!”

Misaki felt himself release warm liquid from his own body, but the quickened thrusts distracted him, “Misaki!"

Seconds later the tired man gently laid himself in top of the petite skater, at the same being wary of his weight on the small boy.

The two laid on the couch for what seemed like hours, both thought almost the same thing.

" _Nii -Chan ... what did we just do?”_

" _Takahiro ... what did we just do? “_

******-Two Weeks Later, Yamagashi Sushi Restaurant -**

"God, we leave in two weeks can you believe!" Giichi exclaimed towing his arms in the air.

The skaters we currently in a private booth at a restaurant, their coaches decided that the teammates needed to spend 'quality time' with each other.

Despite the fact none of skaters seemed terribly interested in the idea.

"I know you've said that three times this evening already," Hiroshi signed, sipping his tea.

Jun rolled his eyes, "Are you always so stoic? You're a three time Veteran but yet, You act like some Sasuke Uchiha look alike. At least try to have your own personality.”

Hiroshi slammed his cup on table, "What did you say?!”

"Stop it!' Misaki stopped the two, he was seated by Jun and was across from Hiro, 'We will be back from the Olympics in like a month. Can't you stay peaceful until then?”

Hiroshi leaned back in his seat, grunting slightly "Fine. But aren't you even slightly nervous?”

Misaki shook his head, playing around with his sushi pieces, which didn't go unnoticed by his teammates.

"Ehh ... Takahashi-San ... aren't you hungry?" Giichi asked, pointing at Misaki plate. The rest of team was half done, but the skater hasn't even touched, or eaten his food.

Misaki shook his head, "I ate before I came here," Misaki lied, " _But this drink tastes so weird, but it's not alcohol. Ehh maybe I'm just tired.’_

"Just don't faint, or you can eat and just go to the bathroom straight after you know," Jun stayed, only to receive glares from Hiroshi and Giichi.

Hiroshi threw a chopstick at him, which nearly hit the boy in the eye, "Don't encourage such horrible advice! We are the men's figure skating team, not the women's team! Besides he’s like 5 feet and 90 pounds!”

"I was joking, besides Misaki is already the best." Misaki still looked uninterested.

"God Takahashi, you're so quiet, what's the problem: Nervous?" Giichi asked. All three were looking at their captain. Misaki only shook his head.

'Your brother?'

Again another shake of the head.

‘A girl?" This time Misaki choked on his tea. Jun hit his back, trying to help the choking skater.

"Haha! I got that right!' Giichi cheered in his place, only earning a sweat drop from his teammates.

"Good for you ..." Jun and Hiroshi said at the same time.

Jun looked at Misaki, "So ... you're afraid your girlfriend will think you neglecting her?”

Misaki face turned bright red, "I don't have a girlfriend-“

_"Shit I just gave myself away!”_

“Oh, come on!' Giichi yelled drunkenly, ‘Misaki could get any girl he wanted! He’s cute, famous and the best skater Japan has had in a while!”

Misaki signed quietly in silent relief as Hiroshi and Giichi argued, unaware that Jun was looking at him suspiciously.

" _Takahashi-San ... Are you hiding?"_ Jun though as he looked at the skater.

******-A Few Hours Later -**

"Hey, you have legs you idiot!" Hiroshi yelled, currently Giichi was leaning against the tall skater while talking nonsense about different topics.

The drunk man hugged Hiroshi around the neck, cuddling his neck, “The old man cares about me so much!”

"Quit calling me that you ass! You're like some clingy high school girl!”

Behind them was Misaki and Jun who were both watching the whole thing in baffled silence.

"Sakamoto-Sensei ... these are the Olympic skaters representing Japan ..." Misaki breathed out. Jun patted his shoulder in agreement.

Jun turned to his slightly shorter teammate, still having a worried look at Misaki, "Ehh Takahashi-San? ... Why were you so nervous when you told Giichi that you didn't have a girlfriend?”

Misaki stopped in his footsteps, trying his hardest to hide his horror from his face, "Uh .. I don't know what you're talking about, haha!

" _Nii-Chan, I'm the worst liar ever!"_ Misaki scolded to himself. Jun raised an eyebrow at the captain, while looking at his teammate even more suspicious than before.

"If you say so, Takahashi-San ..." Jun walked away, not bothering to look at Misaki.

Without looking at his teammate Jun raised his arm waving, “I'll see you at team practice on Monday! Goodnight!”

Misaki only waved back slowly, despite no one being able to see him wave, "Goodnight …”

The boy started to walk the other way, with face bright red. And it wasn't the alcohol, ' _Why should I care if people know? But then again ... people already believe that male figure skaters are always ga-‘_

'NO! I DON’T LIKE MEN!" The boy suddenly yelled, with stress marks all over his face. Only to hear a slight chuckle behind him.

"Do you always scream nonsense at night time?”

"Gah!" Misaki turned around to see his landlord, the one and only author, Usagi.

"Haha! No no! I was just thinking out Load! Haha!”

_'Kami-Sama ... please kill me,'_ the boy thought to himself, even more embarrassed then before.

The author stepped forwards to the skater, patting his gently, "Come on. Let's go home before you start shouting more nonsense to no one.”

_'Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now,"_ The boy kept mentally repeating in his head.

******-Twenty minutes later, Usami Residence -**

Both men were now back in the comfy penthouse, Usagi watched the young skater flop himself on to his stomach on the couch.

"That's an odd looking bed you have," the author said sarcastically. Misaki only ignored the man, not caring much about anything at the moment. The skater felt pressure on the couch, he turned his head to see Usagi looking directly at him.

'What's wrong? You're even more quiet then usual.”

Misaki looked at Usagi for a few seconds, before making direct eye contact, "Usagi ... what if people find out that I s- sl- sle-“

"Was made love to by the great lord and author Usami Akihiko?" Usagi said with slight arrogance, while smirking at the now blushing boy.

Misaki instantly got up looking straight at the man, "I'm serious! This could hurt both of us! How will we deal with this- MMM!”

The boy was interrupted by a pair of cold lips belonging to the older man capturing his own lips. At first Misaki wanted to pull away, but part of him really ... didn't want to. In fact he wanted he wanted to continue.

Usagi smirked feeling the lack of restraint from the boy. Slowly he got on top of the boy, deepening the kiss, while battling tongues with each other. Misaki knew he lost that fight of dominance instantly.

Cold hand made there way to the inside his sweatpants and then the inside of his boxers shorts …

"Ahh!" Misaki moaned, the feeling of cold hands on a warm erection was a body shock, but it was turning the boy on for some reason.

Usagi separated himself from the boy looking at his face, it was bright red and he was panting hard, “Misaki?"

"Usagi, please ... I can't stop! I feel weird!" Usagi looked astonished, but decided to 'assist' the boy.

Misaki felt the man take his pants and boxers off, his skin was exposed to the cold air, but he was distracted by the man launching himself onto the boy's neck, while one hand continued rubbing up and down the shaft of the skater.

" Misaki, I want to hear your voice," Usagi teased. Misaki barely noticed the man taking off his own clothing, that is until he felt the man scot himself closer to the boy's entrance.

_"What do I do? I can't stop feeling like this_ ..." Usagi started at the obvious internal conflict the boy had, but this only made the man smirk.

Without warning a ice cold finger slid itself into the boy's warm entrance-

“Ah!"

This caused the man to pause for a moment.

" _Ehh? Is he really that turned on? This seems a little too quick.”_

Usagi lowered himself between the boy's legs, kissing the boy's neck slightly, "Misaki, you don't need to hide your reactions, it's only me and you.”

The boy only continued to moan as more fingers massaged every inch of his entrance, "That's not the problem! I feel ... I feel AH!”

Usagi had found the boy's weak spot.


	7. Chapter 7 - Confrontations and Russia

**Chapter Seven - Confrontations and Russia**

"Usagi-San! Ahh! Kami-Sama!" Misaki was a complete mess despite the author barely starting.

This made Usagi slightly suspicious, "Misaki, have you been drinking?”

However asking the question proved to be in vain. Despite the man stopping the movement of his fingers inside the boys entrance, the boy continued to get redder and he sounded like he would orgasm any moment.

" _I'm not going to get an answer at this rate ... but ... now I think about it, when I kissed him just now I couldn't taste any alcohol. Was he drugged? But he was with his teammates in a public restaurant ... this isn't making sense at all!”_

"Usagi San! I can't take it anymore!" Misaki moaned, Usagi was dumbfounded, but decided to give the boy what he desires.

Usagi added a third finger inside the boy causing Misaki to throw his head back in a silent moan, "Misaki, I won't go all the way today.”

Misaki didn't reply back, he had one arm over his face, while the other clutched onto the couch cushion bellow him.

_"My blood and insides feel like they are bout to explode! How many times am I going to lose it in front of this man?”_

Then the authors fingers curled inside him.

"Ah!' The boys back arched as he panted more erratically, sweat rolled down his face and he couldn't focus on anything else. his skin was hot and had the feeling of pins and needles all over ... but he didn't understand why …

Without warning Misaki felt himself scream as he came, he didn't dare look at the author. Without warning he felt himself slip into darkness as the author picked him up and headed towards the bedroom were they sleep side by side all night long.

The next morning neither spoke a word to each other.

Silently they agreed not to talk about the night before, even though Usagi-San had more questions then answers.

******-Three Days Later, Usami Residence -**

"Yes, I would like to schedule for it in about two months- huh? Ah yes! A month after the Olympic Winter Games! Thank you, bye!" Misaki hanged up the phone, while typing in the saved date on his phone.

Currently the skater was sitting inside his tutors office, he'd been there for two hours trying (in vain) to catch up to his school work ... two weeks worth of missing work. Between practice, avoiding talking about the 'restaurant incident' and getting ready for the Olympics Misaki had no time for schoolwork, hell, he barely had time to sleep.

Usagi entered his office with his coffee, noticing the skater typing on his phone, "What are you doing?”

Misaki looked up, "Oh ... uh, I was scheduling when I'm supposed to have surgery on my foot and ACL.”

"Surgery?' The author looked slightly shocked at how casual the boy was with something so serious, 'And you're still competing?”

The skater only signed deeply, looking up to glare at the author, "It's not like I enjoy being in pain all the time ok? Once the Olympic Games are over I'll take care of my injuries-“

"What if your body hits the point of no return? Then, how will you compete in future competitions?" Silence hit the couple like a ton of bricks.

Misaki got up, leaving the room only to have the exit blocked by the author, 'Brat, I asked you a question.’

The boy still refused to answer.

'Answer me!" Usagi yelled at the boy. Misaki didn't even flinch at the volume of his voice.

"I don't know ok! I've had sprains, broken bones- I've even had my fucking face slashed by a blade for my brother and the whole world to see! I have two scars for the rest of my life!” The boy pointed at his chin and then flipped his bangs where the other scar was to emphasize his point.

“Misaki."

" _This damn brat,”_

Usagi only glared deeper at the rambling boy, he felt his fists tighten the more the boy rambled on, "Anyone who has never been an athlete doesn't get it! I only have a very limited set of time before I can no longer compete!”

“Misaki."

" _Pisses me off, but …"_

"I have my whole life to get better grades, to get relationships, to have a family or career! The Olympics aren't like that! So, don't tell me you understand me!”

" _Why do I care about the amount of pain he has/is still experiencing? It makes me even more angry!”_

"You will still be able to write at eighty, I'll be lucky if I can to a single lutz at fifty-“

"MISAKI!" The boy stopped his mini rant, to see how furious- no furious doesn't even begin to cover how angry the man looked. If looks could kill, Misaki would be well into heaven with his mother and father by now.

'You really are naive aren't you?' The man sneered, without warning Misaki felt himself being slammed to the carpet floor, with the older man keeping a firm grip on the boys wrists, 'So, you're willing to starve yourself, or I'm sorry 'diet' to the point your bones are dust? Or taking drugs to ignore the pain? Or how about lying to your brother and coach about why you were struggling to keep up with school work? Or not wanting to admit that you aren’t-"

"I hate yo- Hmp!" The boy was silenced by a pair of cold lips.

The authors lips felt smooth like silk, which felt nice compared to Misaki chapped lips, another small sacrifice the skater made on a daily basis.

Tongue met tongue as Usagi deepened the kiss by securing one arm around the skaters neck and the other around his waist.

The teen could feel the author straddling him, gentle not to crush him with his weight. Their lips never lost contact.

Seconds turned into minutes, which felt like hours for the skater until he felt the warm skin leave his lips, "Your lips say you hate me, but days ago you wanted to be touched more then anything, I would even dare say, more then your two pound Olympic medal.”

Neither moved or lost eye contact until the sound of a phone ringing caught both their attention.

Misaki slide his arm onto the table to answer his call, "Moshi Moshi! Oh! Yuna-Sensei! I'm so sorry I missed my train! I'll be there as soon as I can!”

The boy hung up, somehow he managed to slide out from under the author, 'I have to get to the rink! Yuna-Sensei said I'm twenty minutes late!”

Usagi would have laughed at how frantic the boy was acting to compose himself had it not been for the confrontation they had seconds earlier.

"Come on, Usagi-San! I need your help! Please drive me to the rink!" The boy was tying his longer pieces of hair into his signature ponytail, or at least he was attempting to do so.

Usagi rolled his eyes, he gathered his keys and phone, " _It's not like I want to see him destroy himself some more, but that brat will tell his brother that I refused to drive him if I don't take him to practice.”_

"Come on brat. You take too long,' without warning Usagi picked the boy up around his waist, effortlessly lifting the boy onto his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! Fucking Usagi!" Usagi only chuckled as he made his way out the door, picking up the boys skating bag that was still placed at the entrance of the apartment.

_"Takahiro, if only you could see your brother now.”_

******-Fifteen Minutes Later, Tokyo Ice Rink -**

"Sensei, I'm so sorry! It won't happen-“

"Enough with the apologies! Apologize by skating your routine in your costume! We only have a month till we get on that plane and leave for Russia! We need to be 110% sure your costume is comfortable enough for your performance. I will not have you lose points because of an malfunction! Go!" The tiny Korean woman yelled with a stress mark covering her head. Misaki took the costumes from her hands running to the locker room as if he had a typhoon chasing his heels.

Usagi was now really struggling not to laugh at the boy, _"This woman is almost exactly like Aikawa.”_

"Usami-san, would you like some tea will Misaki practices?" Yuna interrupted the man’s thoughts, Usagi looked at her, only nodding slightly following the woman to her office.

Once the two adults were inside her office, Usagi looked at the other pictures on the wall and shelves that he had seen before. His favorite picture was where a young Misaki was standing next to Yuna holding a silver medal from the worlds competition. Despite being injured the boy looked so proud of himself, but his coach looked even more proud. Not in a coach way though, more like how a mother would look her child type of pride.

"Yuna-San, Do you know that Misaki is getting surgery?" The man asked without missing a beat.

Yuna only chuckled, still boiling the tea water on the electric kettle that was on her desk corner, "Usami-San, I know everything about that boy. From how he acts when he is nervous, his eating habits, him skipping school ... his obvious lack of interest in women, and unfortunately how much he feels the needs to win for parents.”

Yuna breathed out sitting down in front of the viewing window, now Usagi was interested.

"His parents?" He sat down next to the woman, who only responded by sipping her tea and looking eye to eye with the author.

"If it's for your book Usami-San, I refuse to tell you anything more then simple details about my boys private life-“

"Your boy?" The man interrupted the Korean woman. She only nodded, she paced her cup down only to watch Misaki come onto the ice. He was wearing a long sleeve black outfit with gold trimming, gems, with some parts of the costume being see through material and it carefully molded his body perfectly.

Yuna smiled at seeing Misaki getting on the ice, she picked up a mic looking appliance, "Ok Misaki, please practice for ten minutes then I will tell you to stop and will play your short program music.”

Usagi watched the boy wave back to show he understood the directions.

'Yes, I meant 'my boy'', she stated not taking her eyes off Misaki, 'I started training him when he was 12 years old. He and my son Choi, practiced together for about a year, but they occasionally played around together when he was younger. Misaki was still in the junior national division, but my son was competing in the Senior's division for the first time.’

Usagi only listened, very interested in where this story was going, 'Choi won his division and was elected to go to the world championships for that year ... but he never made it.’

Yuna started to sniffle a little, but ignored her watering eyes, 'My beloved son passed away a month before he could compete, Misaki was 13 at the time, we both cried. Ever since then I see Misaki as my own child, to be honest, if his brother wasn't his legal guardian I would have adopted that boy in a heartbeat.”

The author was shocked at the woman's confession. She sounded so much like his mother, now the author wondered if Misaki felt the same way about her, 'Usami-san, he and Choi are so much alike, but not just because they are both figure skaters.”

"What else could you mean?" Yuna paused, she closed for a moment before letting out a deep sigh.

"That a story for another time Usami-San. But you listen to me now, 'the woman turned her body to look at the author straight in the eyes, 'If you harm that boy, whether it be his hard work or his self confidence, I will sure you know just how unleashed I am. That goes to his brother Takahiro too. This boy has sacrificed too much to lose it all, I may be his coach, but he is the only skater I've ever taught that truly wants it because of his own desire, not some pushy parent who tries to live through their child or some 'I'm the best' piece of work.’

'I don't coach that boy for free because I feel sorry for him. I do it because he deserves it more than anyone I know.”

The man felt his interest peak at at the mention of 'free coaching', "You coached Misaki for free for nearly six years?’

The man looked straight at the woman sitting next him, 'I won't mention your act of kindness in my book, but I would like to know what you mean by your son and Misaki being more alike in terms of outside their skating careers.”

Yuna only laughed softly, "Usami-san, I know you are a stubborn man. But I am a stubborn woman. I will tell you perhaps after the Olympic, or right before your editor comes to pick up the final version of your manuscript. Or maybe a year from now. But until then just know this: That child deserves every award that comes towards his way. And seeing him succeed will make me just as happy as if it were Choi winning.’

She looked at Usagi in a way the man couldn't read, "But know this too. I don't care if it you, Takahiro, Misaki teammates or his fans. I'll be damned if you think I'll let anyone of you ruin this boys chance of success. You do understand, don't you?”

The woman picked up the mic again, 'Ok Misaki, this costume is for your short program. After you complete your short program I want you to change into the other costume for your long program.”

Misaki shot his arm up to show a thumbs up, while skating into position.

Soon music filled the room, Usagi recognized the music being from a violinist, but he couldn't name the musician.

The man felt himself memorized by the boy across the glass. He had never been interested by the sport before meeting Misaki, he frankly found it boring but the boy made the sport more interesting for the author .

Misaki did a perfect spread eagle before going into a spin combo, "That is a O'Shea's eagle followed by going to a spin combo, first will be a Y hold with his ankle’

Misaki grabbed his ankle, doing a perfect split while still spinning at a fairly quick steady speed.

Akihiko was getting turned on, _"He's so flexible. I have to remember to take advantage of this when we are alone.”_

'Now he will lower himself into a One-handed Biellmann spin,'Yuna continued narrating. The skater used one hand to grab his skate blade, while keeping himself in a near perfect split. After several turns Misaki turned his body into a donut spin, followed by-

'To finish off he will go to a camel spin followed by a haircutter spin," with almost textbook perfection the boy completed at the elect’s before allowing himself to continue his routine and create more speed for the next part.

"This is his jump combo?" Yuna only nodded, gripping the man’s hand tightly. Within seconds Misaki heaved himself into the air as went a quad Lutz followed by a quad Salchow to finish.

"Yes! Yes! Haha! That's my boy!" The Korean woman cheered, Usagi could not even react.

That boy was the first person to ever impress him.

To amaze him.

To completely him distract from any and all thought process. Hell, even his own books couldn't break his focus.

He was a one of kind skater.

The multi prize winner didn't hear what the Korean figure coach was explaining. He could only focus on what the boy was doing. He was gliding on the ice in perfect sync with music.

He was simply perfect.

******-Two Weeks Later - Narita Airport -**

"Welcome ladies and gentle to our flight to Soichi. We at Japan Airlines would like to give a special thanks and welcome to the Men's Figure Skating team that are currently with us today heading for the Olympic Games. We welcome you to our flight today.”

From behind Misaki could hear people clapping tiredly, it was five in the morning and most of his teammates had been up since one in the morning to make their flight and get their gear through security.

He brought cortisone, extra blades, extra laces, sewing kit, and some extra skates as well so he wouldn't be stuck with breaking in new skates. Yuna had all his costumes for the competition and his Olympic gear, even she wasn't the official team coach for the skaters, the Figure Skating Federation had allowed her to come as professional personal.

But the most stressful part of the flight wasn't the TSA, or customs, or checking in all the sports equipment, oh no, it was something far more stressful.

It was somehow being seated right to Usagi-San, of all people.

Misaki and Usagi were currently in first class along with the rest of the team and some of their family members. Takahiro has been offered a seat next to Misaki, but no, he had to give up his seat to Usagi-San, because _'The least I could do is give up my seat to the person who takes care of my brother!’_

_"Nii-Chan ... you put me in a dangerous situation."_ Misaki silently seethed to himself. Most of the team were asleep or mindlessly using their laptops, which left the pair with some time to burn.

"First time outside of Japan?" A voice broke out of Misaki thoughts. The boy turned to meet the authors eyes, who, like his, were tired form having to wake up for the red eye flight.

Misaki sat up away from the window, "Ehh, no. Haha! You should know this by now, Usami-San. I've been to several countries for competitions ... though I've never won anything but second place …”

Misaki was careful to not call Usagi by his nickname in public, as far as anyone knew they were tutor and student, nothing else. Despite being in the public eye Misaki really wanted his privacy. His skating life and private were both separated and thats how he liked it.

"Hey, don't be so self pitting,' Usami replied monotonous, 'You've been practicing for months now, I'll have to punish you if you won't win anything while in Russia.”

That made Misaki feel his blood vessels pop, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

Usami leaned over pecking the skater quickly, while using his right arm to close the privacy curtain from the outside, "It means you better do you're best, because you are the best out there. You will give the Russians a run for their metals.”

Misaki felt his cheeks warm at the comment, and his chest began to pump blood quicker and quicker.

_"How does this man always make my heart race faster?”_

Without warning Misaki felt the authors arm circle around his neck, and the same silk lips locking onto his own for what seemed like centuries.

The skater froze in place, even as Usagi removes his lips form his own.

"Sleep for now Misaki, it will be around 11 AM by the time we arrive,” The man declined his chair, placing a heat up blanket on himself before dozing off. Misaki looked at the man feeling lost in his on thoughts.

_"I'm about to face the biggest competition in my career and this is flustering me more the anything related to skating! Everyone will think all figure skaters are gay … even though most I meet are straight or not dating … but maybe I'm the outlier?’_

He lowered himself into his recliner and heated blanket before closing his eyes, _'This is too much ... maybe once the Olympics are over I can resolve this. That sounds like a good plan ... yeah it's a good plan …"_

Misaki then feel into his slumber, not aware that someone had their eyes watching the couple the whole time.

******-Ten hours later, Sheremetyevo International Airport, 10:45 AM -**

"Ok team come on, we have a connecting flight in two hours! If you need coffee, a bathroom break or a quick snack do it now! We still have one more flight to get to Sochi!" Yuna yelled loud enough for the group to hear in the busy airport.

Misaki could already tell that the Japanese team was one of the earliest arriving teams to arrive for the Olympics, but he could see the press trying to take photos of the team. Speaking of the press …

“Takahashi-San!"

"Yuna Sakamoto! Is the Japanese prepared or take on the Russian team? Do you have any predictions?”

"Oh my god is that Takahashi Misaki with Usami Akihiko?!" With that question all the photographers and reporters started yelling and asking questions. Misaki didn't understand what was the big deal as the majority of the reporters were speaking English or Russian.

The skater put on a medical mask and his winter hat as he felt the taller man escort him away from the press while his coach and other coaches yelled at the press to back off.

Yuna ran up to Usagi and Misaki slightly out of breath from trying to get the press away the team, "Are you both ok? I apologize, I didn't know those sharks of reporters would be at this airport!”

"Haha, We're fine Sensei! I actually wanted to get a black coffee and an apple before we go," Misaki stated laughing slightly. Yuna looked the boy with a raised eyebrow, Misaki never asked for food willingly, then again even an athlete like him would be hungry after a ten hours flight, plus the food on the plane was terrible and had high calories, bad combination.

"Here,' Yuna handed her skater some money pointing at the Starbucks, 'Go get something ok? And don't worry about money the federation is paying for our food and drinks.”

"Thank you, Sensei!" Misaki grabbed Usagi’s hand leading them to Starbucks.

As the pair waited in lineMisaki took out his phone translation so he could order things in Russian, a language he clearly butchered to death with his mispronunciation, "You're actually getting food for once?”

Misaki could hear the teasing tone in Usagi's voice, "Fuck off! It's better than nothing!”

Usagi only laughed as he watched Misaki order coffee and an apple from the blonde female cashier whom looked more than happy to help Misaki. Usagi noticed her pointing at phone and then Misaki. Misaki nodded taking the girls phone before posing for a picture and giving it back to the over-joyed girl.

_"Haha, even Russian girls want that boy, yet it's clear he has no interest,"_ Usagi thought silently to himself as he ordered coffee from the same girl, whom still looked over the moon.

After the pair got there coffee, Misaki and Usagi sat at a table, noticing that Takahiro and Yuna were chatting together while having a meal from a near by bakery shop.

Misaki felt Usagi grab his hand giving it a slight kiss, the boy felt his face go red as the author held his hand under the table, "Are you insane!? Japan is already bad enough, and on top of that Russia is known for being super anti gay your idiot!”

Usagi just looked at Misaki with a look of reassurance, "Don't worry Misaki, iI wouldn't do anything to put you in danger.”

Misaki could sense the comfort in Usagi's voice choosing to just listen to the man's soothing voice. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked it when Usagi rubbed his thumb on the top of his hand.

"Ok, time to go! All skaters please come to gate 34A!" One of the coaches that Misaki couldn't remember his name, yelled as Yuna and the airport security escorted the team to the airplane gate.

Usagi and Misaki got up following Yuna and Takahiro to the gate, both making sure no one noticed their hands were still linked together.

******-Thirty minutes later-**

'Gah! I can't believe that many reporters were at the airport! I hope they find someone else to bother!" Misaki exclaimed putting his mask down, while Yuna sat next him in first class. The reporters waited at their gate taking picture’s of the team while asking questions, which obviously annoyed everyone.

Yuna only shook her head, she was too amused at the boy to point out his unprofessional behavior.

"When we arrive in Sochi you will have the rest of the day to explore, then the opening ceremony for the games will be held tomorrow evening, but we need to arrive at least two hours before the start.”

'And don't worry about practicing, we have plenty of time, and private time to practice before any programs begin, which means ... do not do anything stupid!' She said looking at her skater with a face that said, _'I will find if you disobey me behind my back.”_

Misaki only nodded nervously at his coach's death glare, not even realizing that his brother and his tutor were sitting right behind him.

"I can't believe my brother will be walking with Japan's other veteran and rookie Olympians tomorrow night! He has already accomplished more than anyone in our whole family, and at nineteen no less!" Takahiro rambled on. Usagi thought it was cute at first how infatuated the little brother complex had on his friend, but now it was annoying.

" _Takahiro, do you even know your brother outside of his ice skating career, or is his skating the only thing you ever notice about him? Would you still be this engaged if he wasn’t an international super star?”_ Usagi pretended to be engaged in the conversation, but he still felt like he had slowly started losing his respect for friend, especially after learning about Takahiro willingly giving Misaki injection just to continue competing, and not even noticing how skinny the boy was also getting under the authors skin.

"And if he wins he will forever be the pride of the family and have his future secured! And if he stays in his current shape he might become an Olympic veteran!”

' _That boy makes the female skaters look huge, how could you not notice it? And Olympic veteran? What about the fact his body is falling apart?’_

The author continued listening, or at least that's what his friend thought. Takahiro has mentioned that Misaki works really hard because he wanted to make his dead parents proud and in a way please his brother since they both had to sacrifice a lot to make figure skating a reality …

" _That child deserves every award that comes towards his way,"_ he remembered coach Yuna stating when he watched Misaki perform his short and long program.

This caused Usagi to smile a little but, " _At least Misaki has someone with common sense, but …_

" _Usami-san, he and Choi are so much alike, but not just because they are both figure skaters.”_

"' _So much alike?' I still don't understand what she meant by that. That women is good at holding out details just like Misaki ... I guess that's why they work so well together, but still it has to mean something more. How are they alike?”_

A few rows over one passenger sat in his widow seat, texting vigorously away as he answered another text from a foreign number.

His text read:

" _I got pictures of the two together during the 12 hour flight, and you can see Takahashi's face very easily too, but leave Usami-San out of this, I want the attention focused on Takahashi. Wait till the finals to post it, I want that fag to crash and burn right before the most important routine. And best of all being a homo isn't something Russians are fond of. The golden boy will finally be taken down.”_

He closed his phone after seeing the text and the four pictures, along with video footage finally being sent to his contract. With that he looked out the window smiling to himself like Cheshire Cat.

He had Misaki Takahashi right where he wanted him.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Opening Ceremony and Fangirls

**Chapter Eight - The Opening Ceremony and Fangirls**

******-Three Days Later -**

Misaki and the Japanese team were practicing their routines with the women's team for about two hours already, not because they wanted to practice right before the opening ceremony, but so they could get over the time difference in time for the competitions to start. Competing in front of millions on the biggest stage was already enough without lack of sleep adding to it.

Misaki wasn’t practicing his jumps only choreography. He supposed to be quick and high energy, but transitioning between jumps and dance elements was challenging. He was criticized in past competitors for having ‘childish routines’, but all the technical elements and dance elements spoke for themselves.

Misaki was not a swan, but he was hidden powerhouse.

Yuna clapped her hands loudly to capture everyones attention, “Everyone listen practice is over for now. We want you all to get your official team gear on and get ready for the opening games, you will all be together with other Japanese athletes, please get ready now! We will not be late!”

The men and women quickly got off the ice and into the locker rooms to change before they ran out of time, that is until …

“Shit, my team jacket is too small!' Hiroshi yelled out in complete panic. The 5'8 skater wore the official team jacket but it was barely sweeping his hips, making it look like a crop top more than a team jacket.

"Uh, maybe you have mine …" Misaki breathed out. Hiroshi turned around to see Misaki practically drowning in his jacket. The skater looked like a little kid trying on his parents clothing.

Hiroshi walked over to Misaki, quickly taking his jacket off, 'Sorry Takahashi-kun, I must have packed yours in my bag by mistake.”

He and Misaki had re-packed their suitcases before going onto the plane in order for Misaki to fit his other jacket in Hiroshi's suitcase, but since both jackets were the same design Hiroshi just gave back whatever jacket touched his hand first without checking.

"Thank you!" Misaki smiled. He quickly grabbed his jacket and placed it in his bag before going to the shower room, where his roommate Jun was currently washing his hair.

"Hey Takahashi-Kun! Ya need help? You looked a little tired out there," Jun stated washing off the soap on his skin. Misaki just shook his head finally stripping the last piece of clothing and joined the shower stall next to Jun.

"I'm fine, I'm just jet-lagged and my diet tires me out sometimes," Misaki rubbed soap down his body, loving the feeling of hot water on his body.

_"This is the best part of practice ..."_ the boy thought silently to himself. He waited until the soap was completely off his body before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked over to his locker, taking out his boxer, black pants and undershirt, before beginning to dress himself.

Jun finished putting his team uniform on and was finishing blow drying his hair until he saw Misaki in the reflection the mirror struggling to take off all the bobby pins, "Takahashi-Kun, you need help?”

Misaki finally struggled his shoulder and nodded his head vigorously, “Yes, my pins are stuck! I can't go out looking like this!”

"10 minutes everyone! I don't care if you're not ready, finish in the car if you need to!" A guide translated in Japanese from Russian. Misaki zipped up his olympic team hoodie, his teammate Jun walked over to his teammate to help get the bobby pins out of his hair.

"Hey Jun! You look happy helping Misaki-Kun!"Giichi yelled, causing both Jun and Misaki to blush. Hiroshi threw a brush at his teammates head, which he successfully dogged.

"Shut up idiot!" The long haired skater yelled, with steam nearly coming out of his ears. Giichi only sweat-dropped saving his hands.

"I'm only teasing them! Besides being the alternative I need to entertain myself!" The young skater joked. Misaki only chuckled at his teammates, even within a few days of being in Soichi he already felt closer with his teammates. Even though he spent time sleeping and skating.

Oh, and he is about to walk with all the other athletes in front of millions of people both in the stadium and live television.

"God, I can't believe we are about to walk!" Jun managed to pull last bobby pin out, leaving the long choppy hair out of Misaki's skating look.

Jun grabbed his land yard walking with Misaki to the car where the other members of the team were already seated, "Misaki, you've been at the World Championships, Asian games, Junior championships and Japan games, now you are nervous crowds? Haha!”

Misaki laughed, now feeling stupid about his nervousness, or at least the excuse he gave, "well, I actually don't want Usagi and is relationship to become news in a super Anti gay country!”

"You're right, I-" suddenly Misaki felt his phone ring, it was a Japanese cell phone number he would" recognize mayday …

" _Usagi?! Why now!?”_

"Uh sorry, my brothers friend is calling me" Misaki stated picking up his phone, 'What do you want I'm with teammates!”

Misaki only heard Usagi laugh, "We are at the stadium, are ready to be cheered on by your loving brother?" Misaki could hear the teasing tone in the man’s voice.

"If I was there I could kill you, you pervert!" The boy whispered angrily into the phone, Jun obviously overheard him because he was looking Misaki weirdly.

"Uh, Misaki? Why are you calling your tutor a pervert?" Misaki began to sweater at the comments. Without thinking he hung up the phone with ought offering an explanation.

Misaki places his phone in his pocket while h turned to his teammate laughing, "Haha! It was a spam caller! Haha!”

_"Mother and father in heaven ... your son is a horrible liar!"_ Misaki yelled at himself in his head. Jun just struggled his shoulders ignoring Misaki as the car was moving towards the stadium in Sochi. Hiroshi and Giichi were continuing to argue with each other, about being professional or not looking like the women's team? Misaki couldn't tell anymore.

_"Nii-Chan ... I'll confess when I get home, I don't want to disappoint you even more if I lose ... after the games are over at least I'll be able to cheer you up with my medals if me being ... different is not acceptable._ " Misaki just closed his eyes, trying to keep calm moments before they were in the stadium.

******-Sochi Stadium -**

"Gah, the athlete march is taking so long! When is Japan coming?" Takahiro had his binoculars with him as he looked into the crowd for his little brother. Usagi looked through his phone before noticing something interesting on instagram ... Misaki was shooting a live video.

"Hey,' Takahiro looked at the man's phone noticing his brother and his teammate Jun in the video, 'They are still backstage, they are probably coming out soon.”

Takahiro nodded happily, watching to the video, "Looks like Misaki fans are noticing too! Haha!”

Usagi turned the phone back to himself realizing what his friend meant, several live comments were playing on the skaters video, some where basic comments, most however nauseating fan girl comments:

_"Kya! Misaki-kun for the win! #takahoshiforthewin #TeamJapan_

_"Come on Misaki beat the Russians at their own game! #TeamJapan!_

_“OMG is that Jun and Misaki! The best looking guys together?! Kyaaaa, I ship it!”_

_"Misaki looks so small compared to Jun O.O”_

" _I will never complain about my fan girls ever again..."_ the man thought, then again Misaki was a teenage boy, so having crazy teen girls was normal for his demographic.

‘Hey, I think Japan is coming up!" Takahiro shouted over the loud music and cheering. Usagi looked at his phone again and noticed that Jun and Misaki moving along with several other people.

All the Japanese athletes wore black gloves and black pants, along with their white Japan jacket, and of course all were given Russian and Japanese flags to wave around once they came out.

"Jamaica!" The English announcer boomed through tout the stadium.

"Nimonica!" The Russian announcer followed.

"Yeah, Japan is differently next, get ready Takahiro." Without further waiting the French announcer yelled,"Japon!"

The crowd for some reason was excited to see the Japanese team coming out. Several athletes were smiling and waving as they walked behind the guide. Usagi and Takahiro looked at Misaki's phone to see the two athletes yelling and cheering, only for Misaki to drop the flags on the ground before quickly picking them up.

"You klutz!" Jun was heard saying only for Misaki to laugh back in response.

"Oh Misaki, Haha, you can land a quad but not hold onto flags? Haha!" Takahiro laughed. Usagi found it funny too, then again he wasn't surprised, outside his professional skater image Misaki was just a regular teenager, a clumsy one at that.

Even a couple weeks ago he saw a video of Misaki falling on the ground after finishing several quad jumps. The top comment was: “When the Ice Prince meets the ground.”

Misaki was more normal than people gave him credit for.

Soon the cheering was intensifying and the music swelled as the excitement in the air grew even more.

"Russian Federation!" The English announcer boomed, which only added more excitement to the crowd. As the Russian athletes came out it became clear how competitive the competition was gonna get.

"Eh? Yuna-San said there would be a lot of athletes for the Russian team this year, but not this many!" Takahiro explained looking shocked at the amount of athletes still pouring out of the stadium.

Usagi looked down at phone again to see that Misaki had ended his video stream. The man picked up Takahiro's binoculars to look at the athletes in the Japan seating section for Misaki, within seconds Usagi found him. Sitting next to a guy Usagi knew was named Jun.

Both were laughing and taking pictures with their phones as the announcers were beginning to speak. The man noticed that Jun was pointing at the South Korean section and he instantly knew why.

The man that had slashed Misaki's face during the World Figure Skating Championships was at the Winter Olympics.

_"Hopefully he doesn't slash Misaki's face again, did he ever even apologize to him?”_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the athletes of the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games!”

The crowd roared in excitement as people waved flag from all other countries, whether it was their own, or a country that they wanted to win.

"Ladies and gentleman, we would to introduce the Olympic mascots."

The whole stadium went dark at the center lite up and three huge figures made their way into the stadium, a giant bear, rabbit and cat made the crowd scream even more.

******-In the athlete seating Section -**

"Wow! They're huge!" Misaki exclaimed as he took several pictures, he could feel Jun smirking at his childish excitement. But something caught Jun's eyes.

He poked Misaki's shoulders pointing at the Korean section, "Yo, isn't that Kim Songsu? The guy who slashed your face worlds?”

Misaki whipped his head in the direction of Jun's finger, to see that his teammate was correct, his works championship rival was sitting not far away, and he looked very serious. Misaki quickly turned back to his teammate with a unreadable facial expression, "I wonder if he still mad …"

"Why would he be mad?" Jun looked genuinely confused at Misaki worry.

"Eh ... well … remember I won silver and he won gold?" Misaki was playing with his fingers nervously.

"Uh, yeah?”

"Well ... lets just say people thought he slashed my face on purpose in order to win the gold. And my fans thought I should have won instead, so they went on a Twitter and Instagram with hashtags like #Takahashiwasrobbed and #songsushouldhavesilver became viral for several weeks ..."Misaki began to feel more guilty as he explained the story.

Jun look surprised at first, but had a small smirk on his face," Haha, I guess your fan base is a city compared to his! Besides he shouldn't be so stupid about it, he's the one who won. Don't worry about it.”

Misaki looked away from his teammate watching the opening ceremony show on full display while subconsciously touching his chin, where one of the scars Songsu gave him.

_"I can win these games! I have to ... if I come home with nothing then I will let everyone down. Yuna-Sensei ... Nii-Chan ... Japan ... and Usagi-San- EH?!'_ The skater felt his face go bright red after thinking about the author, flashbacks of them 'making love' flashed through his mind.

' _NO! He is only my tutor and my caregiver when Nii-Chan is busy planning his wedding or at work! ... But then again ... he's the only person besides Yuna-Sensei who has noticed my injuries and my bad diet ... and the effects of these things ... maybe I like him? But-“_

"Hey Takahashi,' Misaki turned to his right to see Hiroshi grabbing his shoulder, 'Are you ok? Your face is red and you look upset.”

Misaki was slightly shocked, normally Hiroshi was extremely reserved and serious, this was new, "Eh, I'm ok! I'm just tired from the flight here.”

_"Well, I'm not completely lying ... I still have jet lag …"_

Hiroshi nodded his head trying his attention back to the show even though he didn't look interested in the entrainment.

Misaki began to feel sleepy out of where, but it wasn't like he felt when he was at the Restaurant, he felt like he did during the Olympic trials, _"Feel sleepy …"_

Before he knew it his whole world turned dark.

Hiroshi could feel a weight leaning against him, “Eh?'

That's when he noticed that it was his teammate passed out on him, 'Takahashi?! Hey, wake up! Takahashi!”

From far Yuna could see Hiroshi struggling to wake up Misaki, the woman immediately got up to assist her skaters, within seconds she was near the two athletes, they were at the end of the aisles so getting to them was much easier.

"Is everything ok?" Yuna asked, feeling for Misaki’s pulse, he was pulsing too slowly and his body temperature was stable ... he was having low blood pressure …

"No, he just fell asleep!" Hiroshi stayed sharply. Yuna only nodded motioning for him to pick Misaki up out of his seat. Jun turned his attention from the opening ceremony ballet show to see his team caption being lifted bridal style out of his seat.

"Hiroshi, what are you doing to Misaki?" He almost got up but Yuna motioned for him to stay seated. Once Hiroshi successfully got Misaki out of his seat and into his arms, he followed his teammates coach until he noticed her stopping.

"If the press asks, just say he fell asleep from jet-lag. We don't need the tabloids making a big deal over this," she instructed. Hiroshi only nodded, continuing to follow her. As they continued to walk out the stadium and into the back away from curious on lookers she called Takahiro.

******-Back in the Stands -**

"Ehh? Why is she calling now?" Takahiro picked up his phone after seeing it was Misaki's coach Yuna calling him. Usagi looked at his friend curiously, he didn't understand why his friend all the sudden looked worried.

'What?! Ok, ok! I'll be right there!" Takahiro sounded frantic like something terrible had happened. He quickly got up and grab his stuff, but didn't began to leave until he grabbed his best friends arm or signal him to come with him.

As both men got up and ran to the nearest elevator, Usagi was still confused and now felt his throat tighten up, "Takahiro! What's going on!”

"Misaki passed out! Yuna is bring him to the downstairs locker rooms to have a paramedic look at him! I think I already know why though ... Misaki has a habit of ... well ... not eating …"

Usagi stopped in his tracks, Takahiro stopping running and looked behind to see why his friend stopped following him, ‘Usagi?"

All the man saw was a dark aura now circling his friend of ten plus years, "Are you telling me that you knew Misaki was starving himself? What the fuck were you thinking?”

All rationality left the author. Akihiko Usami was pissed.

Now Takahiro was glaring back, "What do you mean? Are you telling me that I didn't do a good job at raising my own brother?”

"That's not the fucking point Takahiro! There is a difference between raising a sibling and allowing a irresponsible habit to continue on-“

"You think I don't know that?!' Takahiro yelled back, now looking beyond pissed. Both men only walked in silence towards the elevators, the silence was deafening, but it was Takahiro who finely broke the silence.

'Have you ever noticed that Misaki never smiles with his teeth in photos? That's because before starving himself, he was eating so much that he would throw up and destroy his teeth and fingers.' Usagi but his lip trying hard not to completely lose it in front of his friend, 'Figure skating requires little weight, why else do you think he can do quad jumps-“

"Are you stupid?!' Usagi growled, he was now facing his friend as both men were now in the elevator.

'He is smaller than the women on the women's team! Do you really think that Misaki will magically stop starving himself once his career as figure skater ends? Or are you so blind to wanting his dream to come true that his well-being is meaningless to you?”

Instead of arguing back Takahiro only chuckled silently at this, which both confused and shocked Usagi at the same time, "You think I haven't tried? That boy will go the worlds end if it meant he could compete. Starvation, over training and injuries are just small inconveniences to him. Did you see him at worlds? He competed after that skater slashed his face open, he had a concussion and had a limp, Hell, he fainted before he got his scores! So, no if I could pull him out of skating I would, but he sacrificed to much to have end like that, he never had a childhood to speak of, or school life, or anything a normal teenager life at all for that matter …'

Takahiro paused obviously remembering some painful memories,'our parents died the night that they were supposed to go to a recital, it was his first time doing a single lutz and he begged them to make it, but it was right after both of them finished work. They ran a red light and crashed their car. Misaki didn't know they were killed until we came back home with cops outside our house, ever since that night he blamed himself, even after I explained it wasn't his fault, he still blames himself to this day.’

Takahiro explained, finally looking at his friend in the eyes again, 'And I will remove anyone that stands in the way of him accomplishing his goals. Included you Akihiko. If I pull him out now, everything he has worked for and sacrificed will become meaningless, I refuse to destroy all that just because of my own feelings.”

Usagi was given time to respond back. Before he knew it the elevator doors opened and Takahiro ran as fast his could to get to his brother, after a few seconds Usagi followed his tracks, but many questions bothered him.

_"When did Takahiro start accepting this? Why hasn't anyone intervened? ... does Misaki even want to compete after the Olympic Games? Or is he only trying to please his brother and parents?”_

Once the pair got to the locker room area, Usagi noticed Misaki was sitting on a bunch with his coach and a Japanese paramedic, who came on behalf of both the men and women's figure skating teams, working on the now awake Misaki, “Misaki!"

The skater looked up to see his brother and tutor both standing there looking worried, "Nii-Chan? Usagi-San?”

The boy had the paramedic pricking his arm with a shot of glucose, while he performed other tests on the boy, Takahiro ran up to his brother grabbing his shoulders in comfort .

Once the paramedic finished his tests he asked Misaki a range if questions, but one question that made Misaki dreading to answer was, "When was the last time you had a meal, Takahashi-San?”

Misaki grubbed the seat, not wanting to answer or just vanish into the wall at that very moment, "Eh, ... when we got to the hotel…"

Everyone looked shocked including Yuna, who has seen every bad figure skating habit known to mankind. At the moment she could have sworn she saw her late son, Choi, staring right back at him, it almost made the woman tear up on the spot.

She walked over to Misaki, he expected a hit in the head from his coach, but was shocked when she hugged his shoulders instead, "Misaki ... for now until the games are over you will come with me to eat. You are the best Japan has to offer, you need to eat just a little bit, hmm?”

Misaki only nodded obviously ashamed and embarrassed by the situation he put himself in.

Usagi couldn't help, but smile a little bit at this, _"At least someone with common sense is around him…"_

Yuna signed heavily, helping Misaki get back into his team Japan gear, "Ok everyone, if we go outside I'm sure we can watch at least the Olympic flame ceremony and then the opening games will be over.”

Misaki got up following his coach, along with Takahiro and Usagi right behind him. Unknown to him Takahiro had stopped Usagi from walking any further and forced the man to stay still as he leaned in and said, "That's why I don't worry so much about Misaki, because she is his coach.”

Usagi didn't know how to react, he felt like this night has made him feel dumbfounded more than any other night in his life, _"What else do I not know about that boy, especially his coach?”_

The next half hour felt like a total blur to the man, so many questions were in his head, but one thing he did know for sure was he couldn't wait until the competition for the men's singles began.

******-Misaki and Yuna -**

"Misaki, there is something I want you to know,' Yuna interrupted the silence between them, Misaki looked at his coach waiting for her to respond, 'The Japanese Olympic committee wants you to carry the flag during the closing ceremony, because they believe you will win a metal, which will be the first in perhaps history for our country.”

Misaki felt this eyes widen, carrying the flag was a huge honor, "Eh? But Sensei ... I might not even win gold-“

"I said 'metal' Misaki, not gold metal. I don't think you understand yet how big of deal it is to have you here, if you beat Russian, Ukrainian, Chinese and American figure skaters, even if you fall on several occasions or made a technical flaw in your program you can still medal. If you do exactly what we do at practice you will win, but I am still disappointed in you.”

Misaki signed looking at his lap, he played his hands nervously not finding the courage to look at his coach in the eyes, "Because I starved myself?”

The woman signed heavily, "No. I'm disappointed because you don't realize how talented you are.’

Now Misaki was confused.

'Do you know how many skaters can do multiple quad combos? Almost none of them are here, you posses a gift that no other athlete has, but yet, you act like you're worthless or not good enough, that makes me disappointed in you," the woman stated, now looking at her skater with immense pride.

"O-Oh ... I'm sorr-" but he felt his coach put a finger to his lips. Yuna only smiled shaking her head slightly.

"Misaki ... I don't want your apologies. I want you to consider what I have said, be confident!' Yuna grabbed something from her pocket, and pulled out-

"Sensei? Is that what I think it?!" Misaki was shocked to see an Olympic bronze metal from the '92 Olympic Games in women's figure skating. With her name Yuna Park engraved in the metal.

Yuna laughed at her skaters reaction, while touching the outsides of the metal, "92 was the last winter games I competed in before I had my baby and married Koichi-Kun, it was a bronze metal, but I was proud of myself because it still was evidence of hard work and confidence I had in skating. It may be a bronze, but it's my personal gold metal.”

The small woman spotted closer to Misaki, gently putting the medal around the boy's neck, Misaki was still in shock as he touched the vintage medal, "Sensei ... I can't take this-“

"Don't flatter yourself, it's only till the games are over,' Yuna huffed looking slightly annoyed at the boy, 'I didn't give you this for no reason. I want you to see physical evidence of what being confident in your training does for you. If twenty something year old me can still get a bronze after tearing ACL and breaking my wrist then you are gonna to be equally great in a week when the finals happen.”

Misaki and Yuna remained quiet as they watched the Olympic being lite in the stadium, neither said a word for the rest of the night both were lost in their own thoughts.

_"My beloved son ... give your Umma strength. I know after what I did you, I don't deserve to ask you for any favors, but please do it for Misaki! You two were always wonderful together …"_

Yuna clutched her fists as she allowed herself to remember her little boy.

_A eight year old Choi was throwing his body into the air as landed a triple salchow, a move that he struggled to learn for months, "Tada! I did it, Umma!”_

_The little boy cheered with his missing tooth grin and his crazy hair sticking in different directions from his raining Yuna just clapped her gloved hands letting her arms go open in hug as Choi raced towards his mother._

_"Umma!" the voice of a cheerful little boy and a tearful young teenage boy said at one time._

Yuna felt herself go numb for the rest of the night.

Unknown to everyone someone else in the stadium was feeling sorrow for someone they loved, but for entirely reasons.


	9. Chapter 9 -First Day of Competition

**Chapter Nine - First Day of Competition**

"Ok men, listen closely! That's mean's you too, Giichi! I don't care if you don't compete, we need you ready in case someone is injured!' The main coach yelled at the four skaters currently sitting in front of him. Yuna, two other coaches, and three other officials were in the room, the competition was in two hours, but everyone in the room was feeling their hearts beat faster in anticipation.

'The committee has stated that this years the Men's Singles short program will be first, followed by the free skate and then the men's team event. On the 22 we will have the gala and the figure skating competitions will be officially over, got it?”

Everyone just mumbled in agreement, no one cared about what went first, they just wanted to practice before the competition.

"Can we practice now?" Hiroshi mumbled. The coach just glared him.

"Watch your mouth! You may be veteran, but we expect you to be an example for your teammates and Japan!" Hiroshi just rolled his eyes pretending to agree with the head coach.

A clap was heard through out the room and everyone turned to see it was Yuna, with a big smile on her face, "Ok everyone lets go!’

All four of the skaters began to leave the room until Misaki felt the head coach grip his shoulder stopping him in his tracks, "Except you, Takahashi-San.”

Misaki turned around to face him looking slightly shocked, "I need to look at your foot.”

_“Eh?"_

"B-but I had it looked at before I left ..." Misaki stuttered. He was met by the understanding look on his coach's face.

"Misaki ... the real reason we aren't letting you practice with the others is because in group one ... Kim Sungsu is out there ... so you will be in group two instead.”

Misaki couldn't believe his ears, "But I don't hate him! It's not like we will collide into each other again-“

“Misaki, that isn't why,' his coach interrupted him, gripping his shoulders, 'It will look very bad if the Skating Federation puts two skaters who injured each other in the same practice area ... you'll still get practice time, but we don't want the Olympics to be overshadowed by controversy, you understand?”

Misaki looked down, not really liking the real reason for not practicing with his teammates, but he knew his coach had his best interest in mind, "I see ... ok ... I understand.”

Yuna signed in relief, before turning to an official, "Please look at his foot and knee, he just fitted some new skates a month ago, if he has blisters put new skin on them.”

"Yes Sakamoto-San,' The office bowed before pointing to a breach for Misaki to sit on, the boy took off his shoes, slightly cringing at his own feet. They were heavily scared from hours of practice, new skates, past treatments and so on.

_'My skating is beautiful, but my feet are not …"_

The official looked at the ankle carefully, doing some tests on his achilles and stretching the foot around to test for reflex that would confirm pain. Several minutes went by until his coach approached shim, "Misaki, it's Usami-San on the phone.”

Misaki could feel his face become bright red, none of the Japanese athletes were allowed to have phones while competing because the coach's wanted the skaters to focus on their routines, nothing else, "Uh ... oh I see, thank you …'

He put the phone to his ear, ‘Hello?"

"Misaki, you aren't out here, why?" The author asked. Misaki could hear juns music playing in the background, followed by some gasps, usually means that someone fell while practicing.

"I was moved to group two, I'll be out in an hour.”

"Eh, I don't know how that other skater your teammates with, Jun, made it to all these competitions, he hasn't landed any of his jumps, even Hiroshi missed two triple jumps," Usagi breathed out, not sounding impressed with team Japan at all.

"Don't be rude! I'll be out in an hour like I said! Was Sungsu out there?" Misaki asked, sounding kinda nervous.

"Misaki, it better if you don't know,' Usagi tried to reason with the boy.

" _So that's a yes …"_

'Stay focused on you, you're one of the first to go today." Misaki couldn't help but grin at the news.

_"People always call me the best, but why does it make me happy when Usagi-San tells me the same thing? When millions tell me all the time?"_ Misaki thought silently to himself.

"Yes! That means I'll have practice and my performance neck and neck! I'll have a huge advantage over the other guys! Haha!" Misaki cheered on, he could hear his brother and Usagi laugh at his childish excitement in the background.

"Haha, just do your best,' Misaki could hear Usagi whisper, 'I can't wait to see how well your costume fits.”

Misaki felt his face go bright red, until he felt the phone being yanked out of hand.

"Ok Usami-Sensei, that enough for now, bye,' Yuna hung up the phone without letting the man have a chance to answer back.

"Misaki, you know I banned phones during competitions for a reason, I only made an exception because it's the Olympics, but this will be the last call till after the free skate is over later this week. I need you to focus, understand?”

Misaki nodded his head vigorously, he got off the bench to warm up his body for the hour ahead. Without waiting he went into the split easily, but the pain in his feet and knee were getting to him, Yuna came behind him very gently stretching his arms and bending his back backwards to stretch him more. Misaki just closed his eyes trying to relax as he felt his limbs being stretched.

'Is it your knee, foot or both? Tell me now Misaki," the woman gently demanded from her skater. Misaki only breathed out deeply, before looking at her unside down.

"It's both," he admitted. Yuna nodded, she went to her bag, taking out a syringe, and a small bottle of cortisone. She tilted the bottle upside down, before sticking the thin needle in the vile. Once she got the desired dose out, she flicked at it a few times to get any air bubbles out, before returning to Misaki.

"Ok, come here,' Misaki got up going to the bench where his coach was, slide his pants leg up and taking any other foot wear off. Yuna took out a alcohol swap, shipping the area clean, before gently put it in her skaters foot and knee all, the hiss that came firm Misaki didn't go unnoticed by her.

"You know ... you don't have to compete in the men's team final, Giichi can take your place and then just skate the gala if you feel up to it," Yuna reasoned with him, Misaki looked down, clearly feeling ashamed of himself.

"But Japan might win this year-“

"Misaki, injuring yourself permanently is not worth competing for a team metal, if you won't set boundaries, I will," Yuna firmly stated.

After a few moments of silence Misaki finally spoke, "Ok, tell the committee I will not compete in the men's team event final and that I'm sorry.”

Yuna put her hands on his shoulders, "Misaki, it's fine. Jun can do triples, Hiroshi is a veteran and Giichi was third place for two years at the Pan Asian Games before you started your division," Misaki just nodded his head agreeing with his coach. Quickly the boy put his costume back together and started to put his boots on, along with make up sponges to make the boot fit better around his ankles.

"Session two, please come out to the ice, session two come out to the ice," the announcer stated in English first, followed by French and Russian. Misaki made sure all his hair clips were secure and put on his team japan hoodie before putting his skate guards on and rushing out of the locker room.

Misaki could quickly see how many people were in the arena, it was nice as many as the World Championships crowd, it excited him more than made him nervous.

_"I've practiced for years ... I can do this! Mother and father in heaven, please watch over me,"_ Misaki thought silently to himself as he saw the first group skaters leaving and the second session skaters making their way onto the ice. He saw familiar faces, some looked like veterans, some never

competed like him and others represented countries that never medaled at all.

He could hear loud cheering as he approached the ice, taking of his guards, handing them over to his coach before skating into the ice.

**-In The Stands -**

"Hey, Misaki is out now!" Takahiro yelled, pointing at the skater with team Japan jacket gliding around the ice. Usagi looked in his direction, noticing how confident Misaki looked out there.

Takahiro took out his phone loading the real time sport station for Team Japan.

"Hello, this the Official Winter Olympics coverage and skater Takahashi Misaki is getting plenty of cheers from fans as he joins the ice for practice before the start of the short program, the tiny five foot something skater is the star of games, even though the short program has not officially started," the commentator laughed.

Misaki was going into an opening jump, "This will be his quad axel combination followed by quad toe loop.”

Misaki jumped downing them perfectly, earning cheers for his fans, "Amazing! If there is anyone that can win gold at these games it's this boy right here, will be turning nineteen later this year, he missed out on the last Olympic Games due to an age restriction, but that doesn't seem to be a problem at all.”

_“Wait, last Olympics? Misaki could have gone to the last games if it weren't for his age?! What else do I not know about this boy?!_ " Usagi thought angrily to himself. It frustrated him that he still didn't know a lot about Misaki …

"Now, one weakness Takahashi has had is landing these combos in competition, at every World Championship he's been in, as well every other international competition, he either falls or other technical deductions that land him in second or third place despite him having the highest difficulty, it's all about execution and how quickly these combos are accompanied," the female competitor explained. Misaki was gliding around the ice before going into a sit spin.

Misaki felt himself get lost in his skating not focusing on anything else in the arena. Before he knew it his time was up.

"All skaters please leave the ice, we will be starting our short program competition soon, once again all skaters please leave the ice," the announcer stated. Misaki signed in relief as he exited the ice, only to see Songsu standing next to his coach. He quickly heard that they were speaking in Korean, but he was nervous at what they were saying.

"Eh ... am I interrupting something?" Misaki asked his coach. Songsu looked confused at his Japanese competitor, until Yuna motioned for Misaki to approach them.

"Misaki, Songsu has something he would like to say to you," she motioned for the Korean skater to start talking. The tall Korean man went in front of Misaki hesitantly, which confused and startled Misaki at the same time.

"Takahashi ... I ... I ... IM SO SORRY!" He yelled out in Korean, both startling and weirding out Misaki at the same time. Before he could blink Songsu was on the ground bowing with his knees on the ground and his face only inches away from the floor.

'I NEVER APOLOGIZED! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I SHOULD OF NEVER WON!" The Korean man wailed on the floor. Both Yuna and Misaki looked at each other with sweat drips, not knowing how to react.

"Eh ..' Yuna looked to worried out to almost finish her sentence, 'He said he is sorry and should never have won ..”

Misaki got to the floor, meeting his rivals level, not noticing the photographers and other press members were taking photos," Eh ... its ok. It's not your fault! Please get up ... please!”

Misaki only could look at his former rival with slight embarrassment, _"I don't remember him being this overly dramatic …"_

******-Back in the Stands -**

"What is he doing?" Takahiro asked noticing his brothers rival bowing at his feet and his brother trying to encourage him to get up.

Usagi raised his eyebrow at the commotion, "Maybe he is apologizing, why else would he be on the ground in not of millions of people?”

_"Unless its damage control ..._ " Usagi thought silently, people did stuff like this all the time in publishing, it was annoying to care about your public image all the time, especially in Japan …

Usagi saw Sungsu get up with the help of Misaki, more people were taking photos as the Korean skater got up and the height difference became obvious since Sunsgu stood at 5'8 while Misaki looked tiny compared to him at 5’1.

"Wow! It looks like Takahashi and Kim have finally mended any bad blood between them!' a male announcer stated laughing at the two skaters interacting. Usagi watched as Sungsu offered his team South Korean jacket to Misaki, Misaki looked hesitant to grab his jacket before finally taking it after being nudged by his coach Yuna. In return Misaki gave his Team Japan jacket Sungsu who accepted it, both were laughing as they tried it on, thankfully both some how fitted them and this only attracted more press.

'Haha! talk about having sportsmanship at the start of the game! Isn't that refreshing!" the announcers both seemed to be over the moon, but Usagi felt insanely jealous as he watched them interact, the man felt his eye brow twitch before shaking off his feelings of envy.

_“No, don't do anything stupid! Wait for Misaki to do his program then punish him later,"_ Usagi smirked to himself as Misaki and Sungsu separated away from each other. Yuna was patting Misaki on the back as the overhead announcers began to speak.

"Up first on the ice is, Aaron Basset from Canada,' The audience clapped as a tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes made his way onto the ice.

******-Yuna and Misaki-**

Yuna was massaging Misaki's calves as Misaki was zipping up the last bit of his costume. He was wearing a new one, it was black pants, along with and green designs that had see through appliqués and some bits of flowing fabric that was skin tight, yet flexible on the boys body. Misaki had already tied his hair into its usual small ponytail and black bobby pins he was known for. Yuna finished lacing Misaki's boots, while also putting a few more make up sponges in his boot's so it was more comfortable while performed.

"Ok Misaki, remember … just liked we trained! You got this remember the medal I gave you!" Miskai just nodded at his coach, before he could drink water, Yuna shoved a protein bar in his face along with a bottle of water. Misaki looked scared to grab it.

'Come on, just one bit so you don't faint, remember?" Misaki smiled slightly nodding as he accepted the small snack and water. He ate two bits and drank water slowly, while also plugging his ears with foam ear plugs.

Yuna always told him to plug his ears, it wasn't enough for him to not hear his music, but it muffled the audience noise and cheers, which helped feel like he was just skating at home. In no time Misaki knew it was his turn when he heard the announcer talk again.

"Up next is, Takahashi Misaki from Japan!" The audience screamed in excitement, though Misaki couldn't hear them. Yuna hugged Misaki taking Misaki's jacket and guards as he made his way onto the ice. Misaki popped his shoulders and fingers while gliding around the ice. He skated into the middle of the rink getting into position as he waited for the music begin and the audience quieted down.

Misaki began to glide around the ice going int a spread eagle transforming it into asplit glide until he stopped abruptly to match his music, pausing dramatically while going into a spin combo that include a ,before raising himself back and starting a step sequence as he picked up speed.

"Here it the first combo!" Misaki launched himself into a quad axel followed by a quad lutz, earning screams and cheers from the crowd.

"Huge!' the announcer yelled clearly excited by the action, 'This little domino can land any massive jump!”

Usagi couldn't help, but hold his breath every time Misaki made a movement. The boy made it look so easy, but what Usagi knew that the audience didn't know was that Misaki had issues with his foot, his knee, not to mention an 'eating issue' among other things ... yet he was still about to do that.

Misaki launched himself into an another combo this time a triple salchow followed by quad lutz, the crowd was going wild, even fans that were not form Japan were screaming for the boy.

As the music was ending Misaki closed eyes preparing to do the last combo, "Ok, ladies and gentleman! Here is a test of endurance and quad-quad combo followed a spin combo at the every end!”

Misaki landed a quad toe loop followed by a quad axel, both landed with textbook execution, before launching into a spin combo as the music was close to finishing.

"Incredible! Give that boy the medal now! haha!" The male commentator was laughing along side the female commentator. Right before the music ended Misaki did a perfect standing split spin that made the female skaters look weak in comparison.

Usagi especially paid attention to his splits.

_"Hmm, maybe this will be useful later on in the bedroom_ ," The man thought to himself, he would have had an erection the spot if he wasn't surrounded by screaming people and Misaki's older brother.

The music stopped as Misaki did his finally pose, the boy was breathing rapidly, clearly tired from his routine. Misaki smiled bowing to different angles of the audience. People threw flowers and other gifts onto the ice as the sweeper skaters all wearing red skater dresses, made their way onto the ice. Two little girls went up to Misaki handing him a bouquet of flowers and Sochi mascot stuffed bear. Misaki nodded his head thanking them the best he could in Russian, the two girls looked star stricken before going back to the ice.

"Haha looks like even children love Misaki!" Takahiro laughed taking Usagi out his thoughts.

Usagi only nodded as Misaki made his way to the scoring section with Yuna, he wearing his south Korean jacket and was drinking vitamin water as he was waiting for his scores. Yuna was rubbing his shoulders and patting his leg as she gripped his hand tightly waiting for the scores.

"Ok and the scores are coming out now .." The whole stadium went quiet, no one spoke as they waited for the judges to speak.

The score's finally tallied up leading to-

"115.89?!" both Misaki and Yuna screamed in complete surprise at the scores, Misaki hide his face as he was starting to cry on the spot from the scores, 'Misaki Takahashi has just broken a world record at these games! Unbelievable!”

Takahiro and Usagi both cheered at the scores, neither believing that Misaki not only had the highest score, but he made history!

"That's my brother!" Takahiro yelled among the screaming crowd.

Misaki was still crying feeling very emotional from the news, as he went back to the where the other skaters were, many of them started congratulating him, hugging him and high-fiving him. Without warning he was joined by his teammates as they started shouting.

"Nihon! Nihon! Nihon!" Miskai laughed as they continued to cheer and yell, not evening listen to the announcer who stated …

"Up next on the ice, Kim Songsu from South Korea!" A mixture of cheers came from the crowd as officials tried to calm the crowd from the historical moment to get back to the competition.

Misaki relaxed long enough to enjoy his new found friends performance on the ice. As Songsu began to skate around the ice Misaki watched as he launched into the air to do his triple and triple axel combo only to fall the second jump.

"Oh my God, Kim is down, what a disastrous start to a short program!”

Misaki glared as approached the side of the rink, "Come on Sungsu get up, you have a minute left to prove yourself! Don't be an idiot!”

Despite not knowing what Misaki was saying, Sungsu looked at the boy before nodding as he got up and glided around the ice, to do another triple and triple combo with two Lutz's, both landed perfectly.

"He redid his combo! Amazing! It looks like Takahashi is yelling for Sungsu to continue his program, this looks like the start of beautiful new friendship! What a sight!" Usagi watched as Misaki continued to yell for Sunsgu to continue his program. The man couldn't help, but smile.

_"The boy just made history, yet he is more concerned about other people than himself, Misaki_ ... " Usagi took out his phone, getting up to leave. Only to feel someone tug his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" Takahiro asked looking confused at his friend.

"I have to call someone," Usagi stated. Takahiro just waved at to go, choosing to remain in his seat to watch the other skaters.

******-Outside the Arena -**

"Huh ... who is calling?" A sleepy woman responded. Usagi knew about the time difference, but he also knew his editor didn't have a normal sleeping schedule either.

"This is Usami, did you see the results from the short program?" Without waiting for a response Usagi heard his editor type furiously, probably looking for the live tv broadcasting on youtube to see the results so far.

"KYA! Misaki is in first now and has the highest short program artistic scores, technical scores and total score in Olympic history! Oh my God!" Aikawa was probably on cloud nine as she watched the video of Misaki over and over again. Ever since she learned about Misaki and the new projects, she was more into the books than Usagi was.

"Yes, he just made history, apparently even if he falls over and over again in the long program, he will still win first place, then again the skaters aren't much competition here, the guys before and after Misaki already fell and lost points-“

"Don't jinx Misaki! He could still lose you know! Speaking of losing, the rest of team Japan is doing awful! That other skater Shoji Jun? He already fell twice! I will scream if he qualifies for finals!”

Usagi just laughed as his editor continued to rant. On the outside of the arena he saw footage of Jun falling multiple times, before showing his scores ... he wasn't going the finals and the boy looked heartbroken.

******-At the Arena -**

"It looks like unfortunately Jun Shoiji will not be in the finals for the free skate, what a tragedy" Jun only walked away from the scoring area going to his teammates. Giichi, Hiroshi and Misaki all gathered around him hugging him tightly as he cried out.

"I've been skating since I was six! Six! And i still failed!" He cried out, Hiroshi hugged him, while reminding him about his past Olympics.

"Come on, you can still get a metal on the team event ... if twenty eight year old me can be here, you can do it again, everything will be ok, alright?"

Jun just shook his head at his teammate. Hiroshi decided not to lecture his teammate, he understood the heartbreak of losing your chances in a split second and knew that crying it out was needed to move on.

Misaki tried to hold back tears as his teammate cried his eyes out, but Yuna simply motioned for him to go to the back with her. Yuna knew Misaki would get emotional at seeing his teammate like that and only wanted her skater to focus on himself. Though Jun's cries and wails of defeat were still heard as they walked away.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Night in Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments and reviews, I will also be updating my other story soon!

**Chapter 10 - Night in Russia**

Misaki felt his eyes open slowly, the brightness in his room hurt his eyes as the day greeted him. His body felt sore from yesterday but thankfully he, and the rest the male skaters, had the day off while the ladies were now in the rink.

"Thank God ..." Misaki thought silently to himself. He slowly got up to see his roommate Jun wasn't in his bed. Misaki looked slightly down, he didn't see Jun before he feel asleep.

"Well ... he did say he wanted to met some friends and forget about yesterday ... I hope he will still compete in the men's team competition in two weeks after what happened yesterday," Misaki said out load to himself, he turned to see it almost three in the afternoon, he wasn't surprised since he was still not used to the time difference.

"I already slept so much ... maybe I should just sleep …"

Without a second to spare he heard a knock at the door.

"He's back already?" Misaki got up, looking through the pep hole expecting his teammate, only to see-

"Usagi-San?" Misaki opened the door, as soon as he opened the door he was greeted by a giant bear hug from the man as the man was easily able to pick the 80 something pound boy.

"Gah! Put me down!' Misaki hit the man’s back as he walked into Misaki's room, making sure the door locked automatically. Before Misaki knew it, he felt cold lips met his chapped lips as the both fell onto the boys till warm and messy bedsheets.

Usagi snuggled into the boys hair, causing Misaki to blush bright red, "Congratulations on last night ... now you will be remembered forever.”

Misaki felt his eyes widen as the words finally registered in his mind, "Uh .. uh .. t-thank you.”

Usagi lifted them both up making sit up in a sitting position, the man poked at the boys nose playfully, "Get dressed, you shouldn't fly halfway across the world just to jump on ice ... though I haven't seen you with your skin tight skating uniform on yet.’

The man had a dangerous look on his face. The look of lust. Misaki felt himself gulp.

"I found out that apparently you wore a leotard under your pants to keep them neat while you perform, maybe when you win your gold medal I can take it off my self," The main said slowly in the boys ear. He smirked when he saw Misaki becoming 'responsive' as spoke into his ears. Before either could respond, both heard the door beginning to open, without missing a beat Misaki threw Usagi off of him and ran into the small bathroom. Usagi only looked on in amusement as the door opened.

"Misa-Usami-San? Why are you here?" Jun asked as he was walking ins room. Usagi just shrugged his shoulders as he stood up.

"Misaki and I were going to explore the area, since its his day off we decided to have fun," Usagi stated with an emotionless looking face.

_"And other things you of all people don't need to know,"_ He thought silently to himself.

Jun walked over to Misaki's sports bag, going through it, "I see! Let me just get my phone charger out before you go! I'll need it since I'll be out with someone for a while and maybe the next day, haha!”

Usagi raised his eyebrow, "Will you be at the finals?”

"No, I'm not competing so why should I go?" Jun stated like it was an obvious fact. Usagi felt himself get little mad.

_"I guess his jumps aren't the only thing this idiot needs to improve on,"_ The man judged the skater in his mind. Misaki literally was hugging and trying to soothe Jun after he found out he wouldn't be advancing, and yet his teammate won't even support his fellow teammate and countryman at the finals?

"I see, well I guess we won't met again till the men's team event," Usagi wasn't terribly interested in continuing the conversation, but he knew Misaki was probably listening.

Jun finally took his charger out after going through his teammate's bag, "Got it! Ok, I better go! Bye bye!”

Without waiting for a response Jun left abruptly, not evening bother to wait for Misaki to come out to greet him.

Speaking of Misaki, the boy finally made his way out, in the most casual way Usagi has every seen him. Misaki was wearing black jeans, his South Korean team jacket, and a green parka jacket with a fur hoodie covering, perfect for Russian weather.

"Where is Jun? I thought I heard him talking?" Misaki stated brushing out his hair, it getting longer now, but the boy didn't seem to care.

Usagi got up wrapping a scarf around Misaki neck as Misaki put his bag on, "He did, but only to grab his charger, he said he's not coming to the final.”

Usagi was expecting Misaki to be upset, but the boy looked very calm, "Its ok I guess ... he probably needs time to recover ... but at least this qualifies him for next years World Championships qualifiers.”

The pair walked out of the room, letting the auto door lock as the walked down the hall and into the elevator. The pair were silent as they made their dissent, until Misaki felt Usagi grip his hand, rubbing his thumb on top of his hand, the boy blushed brightly.

"Usagi!' The boy nearly shouted. He wanted to scream at the man, but he didn't want to make a big fuss since any one could stop the elevator and enter at any time. The man only smirked continuing his action.

'Usagi .. we can't do this here ... these Olympics were almost cancelled because of Russia's anti gay stance-“

"I'm aware Misaki. Do you really think I would ever place you in harms way?' Usagi interrupted the boy not looked at him. Misaki felt his eyes widen before looking down in shame.

'I know Russia has irrational hate towards gay people, when we in public we will be a student and tutor, when we are alone however ...' the man gave a smirk that could have melted Misaki on the spot. The boy felt goosebumps being form on his skin as Usagi gave him the ‘look'.

'I will show you how much I love your skin tight figure skating costume, especially when its only your leotard, not to mention how flexible you are ..." The man was only smirking more, which didn't calm the fact that Misaki was now feeling himself react.

_“Nii-Chan ... kill me now!"_ Misaki felt his heart racing faster than it did when he was performing the other night.

The flustered boy only walked fast past the man, as the elevator door without looking back," Let's just go ok?!”

"Let's just tour the Olympic village ok?!" Usagi just shook his head in amusement as he caught up with the skater.

-Olympic Village , near the Georgia border -

"Ah! So the border and the village are very close together!" Misaki sated looking at the map. He was given an English map, but he couldn't understand it very well.

"I didn't know you could read English," Usagi stated, slightly amused at how hard the boy was trying to use English.

Misaki just glared back, "I can't ok! Yuna-sensei wants me to study english so I can talk to the press later in the week after the competition is over! ... But I already know I am screwed ..." Misaki sweat-dropped as he looked at the map hopelessly.

Usagi took the map from the boys hand, Misaki saw he man read the map only to return a bigger smirk to the boy, “I'm gonna have fun with this.”

"Ae you excited for this week?" The man asked in english, Misaki just looked baffled. The boy didn't know whether to be mazed or annoyed ... or both.

"Eh .. E-Eh ... I am good," The boy answered back nervously,

_"I don't what the hell he is saying! Mother and Father help me!”_

Usagi just laughed back, trying hard to hold back any further laughter, "Misaki, I asked if you excited about figure skating this week.”

"A-Ah! I figure skating yes! I'm a figure skater!" Misaki just scratched his head.

_"I sound like a moron!"_ The boy felt both embarrassed and mortified, _“I'm screwed at the press conference!”_

Usagi ruffled the boys hair noticing the boy was embarrassed, "Ok, I'm done having fun with you,' The man reverted back to Japanese.

'I'll help if you want, like with basic questions and stuff like that, they always ask the same things don't they?”

Misaki just nodded his head excited, “Yes, please help me! People are still making fun of me for the last interview I did in English! I'm an athlete, not a public speaker!”

_"I will have to find that video later,"_ The man though silently to himself as he watched Misaki continue his melt down.

"Want to go to my hotel? It has a Russian restaurant and you can stay with me for some .. fun," The man purred into the boys ear. Misaki felt his whole body turn bright red, this was harder then landing a toe loop! _"Think you idiot think!”_

Misaki turned to face the man smiling slightly, "S-Sure! We can do that!”

Usagi just smiled pointing towards the direction the hotel and restaurant was at, "Then let's go, its almost 4:30, they will probably start serving dinner soon.”

Misaki just followed the author, remembering that man said he wouldn't hold his hand in public because of Russia and the press probably being around the area.

As the pair walked towards the restaurant Misaki still had thoughts in his mind, _"Should I just tell Usagi I want him? I train so much I never think about anything else ... I wish Choi Ni-San was still here, I could tell him anything ... and he was always good at explaining things to me …"_

**-Almost Ten years ago, Tokyo, Japan -**

_"Wow! You landed a triple!" Misaki yelled in awe as Choi landed his combo perfectly._

_Choi just left getting out of the rink, "Haha, yup! Almost in time for my senior debut!”_

_Misaki grabbed the older boys hand as the nine and fifteen year old made their way into the lobby area, both stopped as the noticed two guys were hugging onto each other a little bit too long. Misaki pulled at the boy's hand getting Choi's attention easily, "Choi Ni-San, why are they so friendly to each other?”_

_Choi gasped not knowing how to respond, "Misaki, they are more than friends.”_

_"Huh?" the boy looked confused. Choi just laughed getting down to the boys level._

_"Misaki, you know how a boy and girl love each other?' the boy nodded happily, 'Well, two guys and two girls can be the same way too.”_

_Misaki looked at the two men again noticing they were now hugging other tightly, "Oh! So they love other? I though it was wrong though …"_

_"Its not Misaki, ' Choi interrupted. The boy looked like thinking very hard before grabbing onto both the boys arms._

_"You find someone you love, and when you love someone so dearly, everything else doesn't matter, just give yourself that chance, hmm Misaki?" Choi stated, poking the boys small nose playfully. Misaki wrinkled his face slightly before showing his missing tooth smile._

_Misaki just jumped up and down, "I only want to love someone when I win! I will be the best in the world! Then get rich and buy Ni-chan his own house, so he’ll never have to work again!”_

_Choi laughed as lead them away, "Just remember Misaki, if you truly want something, you can do anything.”_

_Misaki looked up at the boy nodding agreement, not knowing how much he would agree with it later on._

******-End -**

_"Is this what you meant, Choi? I have so many questions now ... Usagi asked me to spend the night ... and I said yes! i know he will want to do perverse things! But why do I not want to say no ... gah! What if a man asked you?! What would you do?!”_

"We are here, they only have English and Russian menus's" Usagi stated as the pair walked into the Russian style seafood restaurant, it was built specifically just for the Olympics and had pictures of several Olympic athletes from past games.

Misaki looked around the restaurant curiously noticing the restaurant was homey feeling, but still very nice and nothing like he could see in Japan, "Wow there are so many athletes here!’

Usagi just smirked at the boys excitement, 'Look! That's Japan's top female figure skater Yoko Yamahara! We are apparently supposed to take picture's together at the end of the games.”

The man was now curious at the boys rambling, “Photoshoot?"

Misaki looked up, smiling and nodding, "Yes. We are the best figure skaters for Japan in a long time, so we are the 'Prince and Princess of the ice’ in Japan, the press tried to make it look like we are together, even though she has a fiancé. I have never even spoken to her outside of competitions.”

Misaki looked annoyed as he explained it, Usagi couldn't help but smile slightly at how annoyed the boy was, _"He gets more annoyed about the press than I do.”_

"I'm guessing doing press appearances are the least favorite part of your job?" The pair was being lead by a friendly blonde waitress with braided hair to their table in the back.

"Hmm ... pretty much,' Misaki stated plainly as the pair sat down, nodding friendly at the woman. The girl just smiled handing them the menu's and pouring two classes of ice water, before leaving to help other tables.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being a figure skater and competing ... but sometimes I wish I was normal ..." the boy breathed out looking slightly sad.

Usagi raised an eyebrow waiting for the boy to explain more.

"Normal? But I thought you had a normal family and was more normal than other skaters.”

"Well ... yes and no,' Misaki said trying hard to read the English on the menu, "I never really had birthday parties or playdates with friends growing up, a lot of figure skaters have private tutors or alternative schools, my brother couldn't afford that. I can only afford online school because of a sponsor. I didn't get sponsors till this last year, so its been better ... but as you saw I was failing school so the damage was already done-“

"Don't say something so stupid,' Usagi breathed out sounding annoyed. Now Misaki was looking at the man questionably.

"Some people are smart and do well in school but then become housewives and never apply their skills to job, or they just don't care. You're failing because you don't have time,' Misaki couldn't stop looking at the man.

'I may joke that your diet is stupid, and how much you hurt yourself for a sport is stupid, but that is not an excuse to give up, hmm? You have given up your life to follow your dream and now you at making it happen. Hell, I wish I was more like that at your age,” Misaki just nodded, blushing slightly.

The waitress came back smiling at the men.

"Are you both ready to order?" She asked in English. Misaki looked towards Usagi for help, Usagi just smirked before turning to the girl.

"Yes, we will have king salmon and I'll have a glass of white wine," The man said in fluent English. Misaki just sat there not understanding anything the man was saying. The waitress wrote everything down before taking the menu's and leaving the two alone again.

Misaki just looked at the man in awe, Usagi looked back the boy almost reading he is mind, “Don't worry its unbuttered grilled salmon, and you have three days till competition. I’m pretty sure you wont gain weight during that time.”

Misaki just nodded, deciding that he would remain silence for a little while.

******-Two Hours Later -**

The pair were currently walking outside around seven at night outside of Usagi's hotel, the man couldn't get the same hotel as Misaki since Usagi couldn't get in the athlete only hotel.

Misaki felt the man's cold hands wrap around his hands, "Do you want to come in?”

The boy just froze not knowing what to say choosing to just nod slightly on the spot. Usagi got the message and started walking towards the hotel entrance gently pulling Misaki with him.

Before either of them could think they were already on the elevator on the way up the fifth floor. Neither spoke a word, Usagi just started rubbing his thumb on the top of the boys hand which would gradually getting more sweaty as minutes ticked by.

The elevator dinged opening quickly allowing the pair to walk out and enter the room not too far away. Usagi allowed Misaki to walk in first, while the man allowed the door to auto lock.

"This room looks comfy! At least you don't have roo-" cold lips attached them selves to the boys warm chapped lips, which became gradually softer as moisture exchanged between the man made the boy slips soft. Usagi took this opportunity to remove the boys big fluffy parka and South Korean team jacket throwing it the couch in the room before forcing them both to fall on top of the bed.

Misaki moaned at the contact, not attempting to escape at all, "Usagi-San …"

Usagi opened his eye looking down to the boy admiring the pink blush meeting the skater pale face. The man let go of the boys lips listening as the boy started to catch his breath form he long make out session, "Maybe tonight we should test you flexibility.”

Misaki just looked up the man feeling himself grow redder in the face and his lower body getting reacting to the mans touch as he teased the boys loved member. Usagi slipped both jeans and boxers off in one pull, now leaving only a long sleeved green seater on the boy.

"W-Wait ..." Misaki watch as Usagi started to slowly remove his clothing in front of the boy.

_"He's such a pervert ... but why can't I stop looking at him? Why is it so hot in here?"_ without warning Usagi flipped the boy onto his stomach dragging the lightweight body to the end of the bed so his bottom was sticking out and in full view of the man.

'W-What are you d-doing?’

Usagi took out a small pack of lube that had stored in his pocket and rubbed it on and inside Misaki's entrance, which earned a soft moan from the boy. The man smirked sinking two of fingers into the moaning skater, Misaki buried his face into the sheets as felt his body react to the fingers until-

"AH!" Misaki screamed out clothing the sheets, Usagi took his fingers teasing the boy's entrance before grabbing his left leg by the ankle, slowly lifting it up.

"Let's see how flexible you are," The man whispered into the boys ear as he slowly raised the boys leg into split portion.

Misaki turned around seeing his leg in perfect split position, "W-Wait I should stretch first- Ah!”

Usagi dipped his fingers back into the sensitive flesh, giving Misaki a whole new feeling.

_"I-It feels so good!"_ Usagi grabbed the boys member massaging it gently as he kept the boys leg up with the other hand. The member pulsed in the man's hand as he rubbed slowly up and down feeling the length get harder with each small stroke.

The man let go of Misaki member grabbing his own slowly putting it inside the boy, the feeling was instant ecstasy.

"Oh! Oh my god! Usagi-san!" Misaki felt pleasure in a way he never did before when he and Usagi were in Japan. This position made it easer for the man's member to bury itself deeper into the boys entrance, which only enhanced both their pleasure.

"Hmm ... Misaki ... you flexibility makes it easy for me to feel all fo you," the man grunted as he continued to thrust slowly speeding up as the sounds of his member entering the boy and the boys moan was making his own body even more sensitive.

"Maybe I should write this in my book once I return to Japan," the man thought to himself as continued to bury himself in the boy. Without warning he let the boys leg down surprising the boy.

"Usagi- w-what are you doing?! Ah!" Misaki moaned as his leg let down and was just laying on the edge of the bed only for the man to re-enter the boy, grabbing his hips and thrusting into the boy rapidly, the sound of the thrusts and the slaps made by the hip and bottom making contact filled the room.

‘Usagi, please! I can't take anyone! I need to co- Ah!" Usagi flipped the boy back onto his back never exciting the boy's entrance, before continuing to thrust into the boy as Misaki's legs were swung on top of the man's shoulders.

'Usagi-San! I can take anymore! P-Please!" the boy threw head back as felt his felt himself come to the man's thrusts. Usagi speed up his thrusts before doing one final thrust releasing himself inside the boy.

"A-Ah!" Usagi moaned as he emptied himself inside the boy, falling on top of the boy, while being careful not to crush the boy with his weight. Misaki panted trying to catch his breath not even registering Usagi taking himself out of the boy, and placing the big fluffy sheets over them.

Usagi wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing the sides of the boys head, before realizing that the boy had fallen asleep. The man only smiled slightly as he too fell into a blissful slumber.

However, little do they know, they are not the only ones who know about their sexual encounter.

In a hotel room two figures were blushed and shocked at what they just heard happen. The first figure tracked the twenty minute encounter before turning to other figure next to them.

"Can you change Usami's voice and make sure Misaki's voice is obviously heard? I want his voice and reputation to be ruined, I don't want Usami involved in this," the voice calmly explained.

"Sure it will take only a few hours," the other figure replied back.

The figure listening the audio only smirked, "Good, just make sure it's out as soon as you can, I want him out before the single's final's happen.”

The figure turned to the screen looking at it in silent glee.

"Misaki, I got you right were I want you.”


	11. Chapter 11 - Unexpected News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki is outed in the worst way possible

**Chapter 11 - Unexpected News.**

"Are you sure you want to go? Jun hasn't hung out with you since the team you were in the restaurant with your other teammates," Usagi stated as Misaki was getting dressed from the night before.

"Yes! Quit trying to talk me out of it!' Misaki halfheartedly yelled, while packing up his remaining belongs into his bag. It was still dusk outside (neither were used to the time change yet) which gave Misaki time to return to his hotel without being noticed by press or other locals around the area.

Misaki got up preparing to leave before turning to Usagi, 'eh .. you'll be at finals in a couple of days right?”

Usagi just smirked going up the boy ruffling his hair, "Of course I will, I’ve seen you sacrifice and work hard for several months, do you believe I would miss your gold metal moment?”

Misaki just blushed shaking his head, which only got a laugh from the man as he rushed back to his hotel room and into the elevator. Misaki signed in relief noticing on his phone it was only 6:09 in the morning.

_"At-least no one is here ..._ " the boy thought silently to himself, not before that thought the elevator opened up with a couple about to step until Misaki noticed they looked at him with disgust, refusing to get on as the doors shut.

Misaki just blinked in surprise, _"Eh? Why did they look at me like that? Maybe I look messy?”_

As the elevator opened Misaki noticed that other people noticing him were just either ignoring him or flat out glaring at him with anger or disgust, or both. The boy felt his heart race as he noticed more and more people staring at him.

Soon the boy felt himself run to his room, he didn't stop until he felt the door of room lock tightly. Misaki panted sliding himself to the floor, "Whats going on?”

“Hey, your back ..." Misaki heard a voice mumble. He saw Jun looking at him sheepishly. His hair was sticking up in different directions and he looked very tired.

'Yuna-San was here a while ago-' without a moment to spare the door was knocking though out the room. Misaki got up throwing his stuff on his bed before opening the door to see his coach and a Russian Olympic official standing right there. Yuna just smiled lightly in mother type of way, for some reason this deeply worried Misaki.

"Misaki ... you need to talk with the officials for a few minutes," Yuna stated.

"Иди с нами прямо сейчас, извращенец!" The official yelled at Misaki, he had a dangerous look of hate in eyes that sent a chill deep for Misaki bones to feel his anger.

Misaki walked out, standing by tunas side, while trying to avoid the Russians officials eyes.

The minutes felt tense until the group of three went into a meeting room that was in the hotel's third floor.

Misaki saw five other officials at the table inside, they all sat on the same side so Misaki would face all them, the thought alone terrified saki now.

A Japanese official sat up, bowing to Misaki, “Takahashi-San, please sit down, we have some matters we need to talk about.”

Misaki just nodded and bowed before sitting down, he felt Yuna stand behind him, clutching onto Misaki shoulder. Misaki didn't dare to turn around. The official included two Japanese officials, two Russian officials and one officials that rteprpersented the international olympic committee as a middle ground official.

"How dare you bring this behavior into our country!" a Russian official, a middle aged man yelled in English. Misaki didn't know what he said, but the tone of his voice was scary enough.

The Japanese official glared at the Russian official before turning to Misaki, “Takahashi-San, a audio tape was released last night on a anonymous account, the account was erased but the audio was shared on twitter and facebook bu other users, does this audio sound familiar to you?”

The official pressed play on the laptop:

_"AH! -! Please I can’t take any more!"_ Misaki voice could be clearly heard on the tape panting and managing, when said Usagi’s name it was bleeped out.But as Misaki heard the tape his face became bright red and his eyes only watered as he heard it.

_"Misaki ... I can't last anymore I-I-I love you!"_ Usagi’s voice was distorted, which only Misaki now start to cry because that means that he was most likely set up ... and it was on the internet for whole world to hear …

"Please! It's too embarrassing!" the audio was cut off by the Japanese official and now Misaki was in full blown tears as yuna clutched onto both of shoulders in comfort.

Misaki looked up trying hard to stop crying, "THATS NOT ME! PLEASE!”

The Japanese official cleared his throat, “Takahashi-San, while we don't encourage this behavior, you will not be taken off the team and you will keep your spot in the finals and team finals.

Misaki just kept crying while nodding his head, 'You have not broken any rules, but you must be aware of Russia's anti-gay-“

"WE DO NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR IN OUR COUNTRY! YOU ARE A GUEST YOU SHOULD RESPECT OUR COUNTRY WHILE YOU ARE HERE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?” the Russian official yelled angrily in English. Misaki just stared at him indoor, his green eyes were filled with tears and he felt his blood run cold.

"Stop yelling at him!" Yuna yelled back in English. Misaki looked up at her not understanding her. He was amazed by his coaches courage, but he was still terrified by the Russian officials that were glaring at him.

“Mrs. Kim, we will enforce the morals of our country, your skater is lucky he is Japanese, otherwise his position would be far different, you can leave now, make sure he stays with your for now on. I don't want that pervert to be active for the rest of the games!" the official explained in English, Yuna only nodded glaring at the man. he signaled Misaki to follow his out of the room.

Yuna and Misaki walked back tot he elevator in complete silence, Misaki looked at the floor the whole time. The silence was deafening.

"Misaki,' Yuna broke the silence, Misaki looked up to face her, 'Ignore the press and concentrate on your skating till the Olympics are over ... I will not allow those officials to bully you around.”

Misaki just nodded his head as the elevator opened and the pair stepped off. Thankfully no one was the hallway as it was still early in the morning which was a blessing for Misaki.

As he stepped into the hotel room, Jun was awake watching tv ... and the topic was Misaki.

"Late last night an audio tape of world champion competitor and international skating star Takahashi Misaki was caught having sexual relations was another man on tape, the other mans identify is unknown,' a woman reported in Russian. Misaki felt his eyes water again as he gathered his belongings. Jun took note of his roommate choosing to continue watching.

Yuna had enough.

"JUN!' she screamed at him, the shouting scared Jun away from the tv, 'Turn that off, right now!”

Without hesitation Jun turned it off, staring only worryingly at Misaki, "But Misaki will be able to compete right?”

"Yes! He is fine! Now, it would be best of you to not talk to reporters, you understand?!" without wasting she packed the last of Misaki’s stuff, as she saw Misaki take his skating bag, heaving it over his shoulders and out of his room.

Yuna took his roller case and his other luggage case, following behind her skater closely. Neither spoke the entire way to the her hotel room.

Seventh Floor -

"Here we are," Yuna stated opening the door to her room. Misaki entered noticing that it was a two bed room with twin beds. Misaki didn't even care to ask the boy just place his stuff on the floor, only staring blankly at bed before allowing his body to collapse on top of the bed. The boy crossed his arms in front him burying his head from any sight.

Yuna walked over to the bed, sitting down besides him, “Misaki?'

The woman felt the boys shoulders shake rapidly as the sound of dry sobs filled the room gradually. Soon Misaki was crying so much that he sounded like he was struggling to breathe on his own. Yuna looked down at her skater only rubbing his back in small circles, not in coach way, but in way a mother would do for her won child.

Yuna stayed quiet for a while as she allowed Misaki t cry himself out, what else could she do?

"Tell him everything will be all right? Nothing bad will happen? Its more cruel to lie to him then tell him the truth ... but he needs someone on his side ..." Yuna got u dialing her phone.

"Yes, ... you need to come here now ... I want no funny business. You need to talk to him, ok. Ok, bye," Misaki heard his coach talking on the phone, but he was in too much humiliation and sadness to even care about anything else.

-unknown location, some bar in Soichi olympic village-

"You did a great job, but Misaki will still be competing-“

"Its doesn't matter' the other voice interrupted. The two men were talking to each other in hushed voices. One in fluent Japanese, the other in very rough Japanese, but still enough to communicate effectively.

'that brat will mess up for sure and Usami san is an important figure. there is no way that he will give up his image for a whore like him-‘

The other man slammed his hands on the table, gritting his teeth, 'don't you call him such names!”

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant!' the voice annoyed at the other mans quick defense. The other man sat down still clearly angry.

He only signed before taking another drink, "Just promise me that you do not pull anything like you did with slipping the audio recorder his bag ... I want Misaki ... but putting him in more pain is unbearable. Please do that for me. ... Jun-San.”

Jun only gave a small smirk, before looking straight at the other man, "Of course, Sungsu. after all ... a deal is a deal. And who better to pull this off than me, his teammate and roommate?”

Sungsu held back a small smile before taking a drink of hard liquor, "Y-Yes of course …"

_"Misaki please forgive me ... and please accept me …”_


	12. Chapter 12 - Exposed and … a Gay Icon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki see's the responses from him being outed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!! ^_^

**Chapter 12 - exposed and … a gay icon?**

Usagi felt the air burn in his lungs as ran towards the room Yuna had instructed him on the phone. The burning didn't deter the man, it only encouraged him.

Before he knew it, he was in front of the hotel room. Before his knuckles touched the door it opened and a small hand forced him aside the room. Within a second Usagi was face to face with mistakes coach yuna.

“Come in quickly,’ she stated in a silent demanding voice, looking around for reporters carefully. Usagi slipped in the not a second longer immediately eyeing the room to look for Misaki.

‘I'm guessing b the quick rush over here you know why I asked you to come here?” Usagi nodded, glaring slightly at the floor.

“Aikawa messaged me about it, apparently the original video was uploaded on a Japanese Twitter account, but it had no prior history so it was made specially for one time use … and its already a big deal in Japan. Even my book launch was moved because of the amount of publicity-“

“And the online and in person comments are already getting out of hand-“

“Where is Misaki-“

“Usami … I want you to see the comments so you understand what this kid has to deal with … if you care about him as much as I think you do, you will share the emotional baggage with him,” Yuna stated raising her phone up for him to read.

Usagi hesitantly picked up the phone reading the comments … they were worse than what Usagi expected.

TeamRusia1234

“God, how disgusting! How could they let nasty fag enter the Olympics, I hope that jap gets raped while he’s in Russia.”

Revelations898

“@TakahashiMisaki you should know that same-sex relations are a sin, you must not fall short these perverse desires”

Yamaharakiku

“Japan, is this the best you have to offer? He probably would be more successful in the porn industry than he is on ice. No wonder he never wins anything important.”

Skatingglory98

“Maybe is @TakahashiMisaki spent more time training and less time being a whore he would actually win something people care about. What is he, the team whore?”

Usagi handed the phone back to Yuna, anymore comments would have made him throw the phone through the door.

“Where is Misaki?”

“In the next room, but I think he is sleeping …he just unpacked but he hasn’t moved from his bed-“

“Can I see him?”

“Misaki?”

Usagi immidialaty noticed that the boys breathing stilled barely moving or responding. Th colder man sighed sitting on the edge of he bed.

“Misaki I won’t pretend to understand what its like to be in your position … but just know this I , your coach and you brother will be here to support you. When you feel better let's talk a bit more, hmm?” Misaki hasted nodded his head, too embarrassed to even look at Usagi.

Usagi signed deeply leaning down to kiss the top of Misaki head, but he made sure Yuna wasn’t at the door first. Misaki turned his head staring face to face with Usagi, the man couldn’t believe how swollen and red the brunettes eyes were.

The man leaned hugging the boy tightly as he silently cried. Usagi gritted his teeth, he would out himself right now if he could, but he knew that Misaki wouldn’t want that, plus outing himself would start too many rumors with himself and Misaki. There were pictures, videos and references of him and Misaki having a ‘working’ relationship, especially with his new book. In other words, it would turn into a publicity nightmare.

Usagi just held onto Misaki until he cried himself to sleep, the author had a gut wrenching feeling that this would be the first of many nights where the skater would cry himself to sleep…

Some Time Later-

To say that the next few days were torture was putting it lightly.

Someone went up to the int desk to give Misaki a ‘gift’, it turned out it was a green skater dress for women, with a note that said ‘Because a faggot needs to be a queen right?’

Misaki was so mortified that he threw the dress on the couch across from his bed in anger. He couldn’t believe people went out of their way to make his life miserable.

Getting beverages and food was another problem. You think a 19 year old could get a coffee in Russia, but not Misaki Takahashi. The hotel staff and even cafe's in Sochi seemed to recognize him because there was always an issue:

“We are out of milk.’

“We stopped serving coffee.’

“Go to another shop.’

“We don't understand Japanese (even though he never spoke Japanese with Russian staff)’

Soon enough Yuna had to get his coffee and food, which didn’t annoy the woman, what annoyed her was the staff and reactions of other people when they saw him.

But Yuna knew it was just the start of many problems to come.

Misaki saw his coach enter their room huffing angrily, “God, the nerve of those people! I asked for two fucking coffee’s and the asked me if it was for that ‘gay boy’, just give me the fucking coffee!”

The woman gave Misaki his coffee suddenly turning from an angry looking Pomeranian to a caring mother in two-seconds. Misaki bowed his head in thanks sipping the still lukewarm coffee.

Yuna sat on her bed about to read the newspaper until a knock broke through out the room, soon the knocking became persistent. Misaki and Yuna looked each other, Misaki took the hint and backed away from the entrance to be far away as possible as Yuna reached the door.

She looked through the peephole noticing two of Misaki’s teammates, Giichi and Hiroshi and two female Japanese skaters. Now the woman was both concerned and confused, “Can you me please tell me why you are here?”

“Misaki has to see this! The reactions from other countries have amazing!” Hiroshi stated clearly, the smaller of the female skaters nodded her head vigorously.

“Takahashi-San! Please you need to see this! Even the president of the United States made a comment!” Yuna scratched her heading confusion while Misaki was still processing the information from the desk he was sitting at.

“Uhh … very well … come in please!” Yuna opened the auto lock door allowing everyone to come in. Misaki was surprised to see the group especially the two female skaters.

Soon the skater blushed as the two girls went up and hugged him tightly, “Uh … uh .. n-nice to me-meet you two …”

The two girls separated from him, the taller girl, a girls a few inches taller then Misaki with black hair that was tied into a curly pony tail and an Olympic jacket with a red skater costume, bowed to Misaki, “Misaki, we are the two finalists that made it to the women selection for the singles!”

Soon a wire snapped in Misaki, “Ah! I know who you two are:’

The skater pointed at the smaller girl with light brown ballerina bun and Olympic jacket with a dark green dress, ‘You are two time silver medalists in the world championships and ‘ice princess’: Yamahara Yoko!’

‘And you are Olympic veteran and bronze medalist: Aizawa Sayuri!”

‘Heh, heh … thats us, by the way could I have my dress back?’ Sayuri sweat dropped at the skaters energy while pointing at the red dress on the couch.

Miskai turned red immediately going to the dress to hand it back to her, “Im so sorry! I just go this in the mail and … eh … i-“

“Its ok Takahashi-Kun!’ Sayuri waved at him to catch his attention, ‘I'm not a fool, my ex-boyfriend can’t keep his nasty comments to himself.”

“‘Ex-boyfriend?”

“Yes, ex-boyfriend. I refuse to be in relationship with such as person, at least now I am free fromhim, ” Sayuri affirmed taking the dress from Misaki’s hands, while also smiling sadly.

“Well, anyway’s … we’re all here because we want to show you the reactions from the leaked audio isn’t all bad …’ Sayuri stated. Misaki felt his heart sink at the mention of the audio tape with him and Usagi …

‘More people had nice things to say then mean, in fact some people have even made it a movement here at the Olympics!” Misaki saw Hiroshi take out his laptop, typing something into the device.

“Please watch Misaki,” Giichi said, this caught Misaki’s attention.

Yoko and Sayuri lead him to the table next to the window, with Yuna sitting down with him, the girls stood behind them along with Giichi and Hiroshi.

Misaki read the title of the video called “Controversy at Olympics”

“I am Samantha Armstrong here at the Sochi Olympic village where a controversial tape was released of a gay figure skater by the name Misaki Takahashi was released on a temp account on Twitter of the skater having sex with his partner.’

Russia is known for anti-gay laws, but several nations couldn’t disagree more”

The screen switched to two snowboarders from America:

“I mean if you don't like it don't watch it, all of us work so hard to get here and this guy can do moves people can only dream about. People care about who he sleeps with? What the hell?”

The reporter gave the other snowboarder a tall man around Misaki’s age, “You know what Russia? I am a gay man who already beat several of your athletes and I like men too, so no being gay isn’t a disease, thank you very much!”

Sayuri paused the video showing the president of the United States.

“I am Casey Alright, here with the president of the United States regrading the controversy regarding the audio leak in Sochi, Mr President I have to ask: What is your opinion?”

The man laughed slightly, “This is why I am not these Olympic games, I will not support a country that shows this much hostility towards its own people just because of some propaganda. I sent over many LGBT representatives to fight exactly what Russia wants to represent. How they have treated this boy in their media is a prime example of discrimination and why other nations need to spread awareness in regards to protecting their citizens.”

Misaki was too shocked to even talk, Yuna gave him a side hug, while pointing at the screen excitedly.

“Look at that! Even the US President supposed you!” Yuna stated, Misaki just nodded continuing to watch the clips that Sayuri and Yoko were showing him.

Headlines read:

“President of the United States sends LGBTQ+ ‘squad’ as a protest against Russia's anti gay laws and to support its athletes including a recently outed skater.”

“Japanese Prime Minster states support for gay figure skater”

“US figure skaters send encouraging tweets to outed skater”

“Outed skater gives hope for pro-gay rights Russian groups”

Misaki felt himself grow numb until one clip in particular caught his attention… the main the clip looked like-

_“Usagi-san?!”_ The boy felt his heart beat and his eyes nearly budge out of his head as he saw the man sit across from a Japanese reporter. They looked like they were inside his hotel room from the looks of it.

The woman smiled at the camera pulling her hair to her back, “Hello, this is Kamiyama Hiroko from Japan times reporting Sochi Russia. Just last night a figure skater Takahashi Misaki was allegedly recorded having sex with another Japanese man, which has caused severe controversy in Russia. But has also inspired many athletes and nation leaders to speak out in support, even the Japanese prime minster spoke out in support on his official Twitter account,’

Misaki felt his face turn red at the mention of him having sex with Usagi, even though he felt Sayuri grip his shoulder and Yoko hug his neck, ‘I am here today with someone very close to Takahashi, his personal tutor and best award winning novelists and Usami corp heir: Usami Akihito.’

Usagi was sitting across from her, looking slightly annoyed at her attempts to catch his attention, but mislaid noticed this.

‘Thank you for being here, please tell us, are you surprised by what has happened?”

Usage cleared his throat giving a fake smile.

_“Please don’t say anything embarrassing … I beg you Usagi-San …”_ Misaki thought to himself.

“I am not at all,’ Usagi answered simply, ‘I taught Misaki for the several months and I saw hints for months, but I never saw this as bad. As far as I am concerned this young boy is hard working and will give his all for what he loves, even at the cost of his own health and youth.’

Misaki felt his eyes water a little bit at this,‘What my student decides to do in his free time and private life is no other persons business but his and his partners. I refuse to let others shame him when he has done great things for Japan that no one could match before.”

Misaki felt himself zone out.

“Kya! Usami san is so eloquent, yet so firm! You’re very lucky Misaki!” Yoko gushed. Misaki just nodded his head slightly not paying the clip too much attention.

_“Yoko-san … You have no idea what a man child he is when the camera’s are off …”_

Misaki watched some other clips with the girls and his teammates for a while, none of them caught his attention as much as Usagi's interview did, but they were inspirational none the less.

“GO, GO MISAKI! GO, GO MISAKI!” One clip of American figure skaters both male and female yelled out waving around American and rainbow flags while cheering loudly with the people around them joining.

The other small clips on Twitter were similar to the Japanese teams, and even the Canadian, Australian, German, Korean, British teams joined.

“Wow, look at the hashtag!” Misaki looked at where his coach was pointing.

The screen showed hostages such as:

#Takahashiforthewin

#GoGoTakahashi

#IStandWithTakahashi

MermaidTears85

“Takahashi will always be my favorite skater! I love you Misaki! Love from Brazil! #IStandWithTakahashi #Soichi2014”

MaxTheGamer

“Am I the only one how loves hearing there is major gay icon at these Olympics? I wish when I was young I had idols like this, I quit dance because I didn’t want be seen as ‘gay’, it's my biggest regret. Thank you TakahashiMisaki, kick some ass!”

DimitriRomaniOffical

“While I don't agree with his choices, I would rather lose to someone with great talent then win without the best being there #Soichi2014 #GoGoTakahashi”

ShinobuT3

“Takahashi is the best skater at these games, if he does cry he will have a gold medal to dry his tears with. Its destiny #IStandWithTakahashi #Takahashiforthewin!”

Unfortunately the excitement was short loved …

Misaki only felt his whole face turn red.

Misaki looked too embarrassed to even talk before shouting, “W-WHAT THE HELL?!”

Questions were littered on Twitter such as :

SkaterNerd

“Misaki, would you say you are a top or a bottom? And have you ever had sex with your skating outfit? Or in the rink?#GoGoTakahashi#WeStanwithTakahashi”

Domixasinaguy1857

“@SkaterNerd obviously a bottom. He’s too precious to be a top, hey @TakahashiMisaki you like tall Japanese guys? Then call me up sometimes ;))”

AlinoCat

"Hearing @TakahashiMisaki moan like that makes me want dominate him, leave bruises and make him scream till he can’t breathe. God so fucking hot.”

LightGoddess

“Forget takashi I want to know who was making him sound like a whore in the first place. Then again Takahashi sounds like a virgin …”

YaoiQueen6969

“Come on we all know @TakahashiMisaki is a Twink. Does that tiny boy look like he could top anyone? He’s like smaller then half the female skaters! BTW, whats your favorite position?”

“Ok, that is enough!” Yuna slammed the laptop closed handing it back to Hiroshi who was basically as red a as tomato and too mortified to say anything. Both female skaters were being their heads apologizing propulsory while basically high tailing out of the room along with Hiroshi and Giichi, while Misaki just looked red to the face

_“Ni-San … what happened to my good hearted fans? Have they always been as perverted as Usagi-San?”_ Misaki thought to himself.

Misaki didn’t even notice that he and Yuna were the only people in the room until she gripped his shoulders firmly.

“Misaki … I thought we should do something memorable for your gala at the end of the Olympic Games-“

“Why are you thinking that far ahead already?” Misaki interrupted looking slightly surprised. His coach usually never focused on gala’s. They were fun to do, but they were more for having fun and do things on the ice that competitions didn't allow.

Yuna turned Misaki around so he was facing her while she was sat on the edge of the bed, “Well, I have routine that is perfect for you and … your situation.’

Misaki nodded slowly, giving her his full attention.

‘I will show you after the final competition is over, but my question is this: will you do the routine if you win gold?”

“Of course I will, you have done so much for me! I will do anything you say!”

Yuna pinched the boys cheek slightly hard shaking her head at him, “Don’t always do everything I say, even I as your coach can be wrong sometimes. And second I also wanted to change your hair for the gala-“

“W-Wait! What?!” Yuna just started laughing, Misaki signed a breath of relief believing for a second she was kidding.

“Don't worry I just want to dye it-“ the woman leaned over whispering something in the boys ear. Misaki eyes widen as he heard the details.

“Eh? Ha? ... Oh … Oh! Actually I really like that idea! Ok, I'll do it! But no short hair!” Misaki stated protecting his hair with his hands.

Yuna tried not laughing at the boys dramatic attitude, before clearing her throat, “Now then. As for your routine for the finals we can review tonight and Before I forget I invited Usami-san and your older brother, they will be in the coach seats next to me-‘ the Korean woman stopped talking as she noticed Misaki had his head down, staring at the floor. She could not see his face because of his hair, however she could see the tiny droplets of tears drip on his pants leg.

“Misaki … are you ok?” Yuna turned his chair around so he was facing her while she sat not he edge of her bed.

The teenager couldn’t bring himself to look up at the woman he respected, he felt only shame and embarrassment. How could he face either Usagi or Takahiro after he basically put a spotlight on himself and them as well?

Yuna signed, closing her eyes briefly before looking at him again. She smiled slightly, “Misaki … this person you were with … do you sincerely care about him?”

The boy just nodded. Yuna felt like she was finally getting somewhere

“Are you with him willingly?” Again Misaki nodded his head slowly.

“Has he every … forced you?” Misaki shook his head vigorously. Yuna smiled a little relief.

“Are you scared because you might lose gold? Misaki shook his head no. Now Yuna was slightly confused.

“Ok … Are you worried because of the controversy?” With that question Misaki bit his lip slowly shaking his head.

“ … Are you worried about your brother?” With that Misaki began to silently sob, no longer looking up to meet his coaches eyes. Yuna smiled sadly while looking at Misaki. His head was in his lap and he just cried his heart out.

In front of her she saw her son sobbing too. He won his junior championship, expect he was crying because when he asked his mother if she would accept him after seeing his sexual orientation didn’t affect his performance … she still rejected him.

_“I said something will regret for the rest of my life till the day I meet my grave …”_

_“You are not my son … you are only my skater. I refuse to have a gay son.”_ Those cold words sent a shiver up Yuna’s spine. She couldn’t believe those exact words left her lips … and to her son no less.

_“Choi … is this you telling me I can still redeem myself? Can you see this?’_

Yuna hugged Misaki allowing him to cry not caring about anything else.

_“If it is … thank you my son … I let you down when you needed me the most. I will not make the same mistake again. Thank you my son. sa-rang-hae.”_


	13. Chapter 13 - Skaters of the night

**Chapter 13 - Skaters of the night**

Misaki looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed out his hair since he was meeting with Jun in a while.

The skater gently set the brush down realizing that no matter how much he brushed his hair he would still feel uncomfortable as went out, even if it was with his close teammate.

_“Maybe I'm thinking too hard …_ ” he signed turning off the bathroom light as he walked back into the main room where his coach was. Yuna unplugged her earphones looking up at her student.

Misaki looked at her smiling slightly, “Has Ni-San called yet?”

Yuna looked Misaki with a saddened expression, “I’m afraid not … I can try to call him again-“

“No, it's ok …. If Ni-San isn’t ready to see me then I won’t push him … just maybe tell him … tell him … I’m sorry and I hope he turns up at the competition.”

His coach just smiled acknowledging the boys request, “although I did get a long email responses form usage san-“

“Can I see ?!” Miskai asked within a mil of a second. Yuna just stared at him in surprise.

“I don't which is quicker your jumps or your speaking abilities,” Yuna joked, giggling slightly at the boys embarrassed expression. She turned her laptop towards to him so he could sit down and read the long message.

———————————————————————————————————————

“Hello Sakamoto-San,

Thank you for letting me write, I know Misaki isn’t avoiding me on purpose (I know the skaters are not allowed to use cellphone while in competition), but I still worry about him.

I saw the other news outlets, and while I consider myself a man who controls his emotions in the strongest regard, even the news outlets and media coverage have startled me and made me wish that I could do anything to stop the story from reaching more headlines.

I already did a couple of interviews, even though I personally do not enjoy investing my time in interviews, I will do it for someone who deserves to be seen in the best light possibly. Misaki deserves that and so much more. I won’t state for sure whether I believe he is gay or not, because I don't believe it matters and its idiotic that the media wants to focus on that just because of what his sport happens to be.

Please make sure to let him know that I am not angry at him or harvest any negative feelings towards him. I intend to watch him and cheer him on and his brother will be there, I bet on my families fortune that he will be there. I am very proud that he is now in finals and I want him to be the very best, because I know he has what it takes to be the very best. Tell him to get his gold. Don’t wish for it. Tell him to claim what is his.

He will be glorious.

Best regards,

Usami Akihiko

———————————————————————————————————————

Miskai felt his lips tremble as he finished reading the email. Yuna looked him in worry, but Misaki only nodded in her direction, nodding slightly before going to grab his bag.

The Korean woman just smiled softly at the boy as she watched him walk out the door, where Jun was standing waving like an excited middle schooler.

The woman sat on the bed reading her book, sighing deeply to herself, “ _Usami-San … you're more to Misaki then just a tutor, aren’t you?”_

In the Sochi Olympic Village-

“God! I can’t believe how much fame you are getting for that little sex tape misshape, haha!” Jun laughed slightly at Misaki as they walked through the village and towards a bar where other athletes were hanging out to let off steam.

Misaki just looked down, not daring to look at his teammate, “Do you really have to bring that up here?”

“Relax! Only a handful of people here speak Japanese, we could be talking about fucking a threesome and no here would understand!” Jun joked as they sat at the bar area.

“Jun-Kun!” Misaki couldn’t believe his teammate.

Jun rolled his eyes, “Ok, ok fine- oh! Before I forget.’

A waitress came by and gave the two guys nonalcoholic drinks as Misaki waited for his teammate to speak, jun just thanked her in English before turning back to Misaki ‘I hope you don’t mind, Songsu is coming over in a few minutes.”

“E-EH?!” Misaki felt himself froze.

“B-But he’s technically my rival! We only just ‘made up’ a few days ago! And what about the scandal?!” Misaki half whispered half yelled at his teammate, who looked like he could care less.

Jun put his drink down, still looking incredibly calm, “Relax, he’s in the finals and just wants to celebrate making it in the finals with you is all. He knows about the scandal, but frankly he doesn’t care. He admires you and even though he’s the world champion he still believes you're superior to him, so again just relax, k?”

Before Misaki could reply a shy male voice came around and noticed Songsu with his hair relaxed without any hair gel or other styling products and in his team ‘Japan’ jacket that he and Misaki had traded days ago.

“Yo, Sungsu, how are you?!” Jun asked in Korean. Now Misaki felt even more confused.

“Since when do you speak Korean?!” Both Songsu and Jun laughed at that, although Misaki noticed Songsu just looked like he was playing along, he looked more confused and nervous than Misaki at the moment.

_‘Is he ok?”_ The boy thought to himself silently.

“Misaki, he is actually a cool guy, he’s learning Japanese, go talk to him!” Jun forced Misaki’s bar stool seat towards Songsu’s direction to which Misaki just waved back.

“So-So are you excited?” Misaki asked scratching his head nervously. Songsu just smiled nodding his head rapidly.

“Y-Yes. B-But I want y-you to win.” Misaki felt his eyes widen at the man’s speaking. Maybe he heard him wrong?

“Sorry … do you just say ‘I want you to win’?” Songsu nodded his head rapidly, before grabbing Misaki’s hand and clasping his with his own. Misaki felt himself sweat drip at this.

“No,Misaki … I want you to win. My skating is not worthy.” The Korean skater only squeezed his grip on the skater more, which didn't calm Misaki down in the least. Suddenly the room felt like it had shrunk and that every other noise had seised.

His grip is so tight! Is this love, admiration … or obsession?” Misaki felt his breathing slowing down until Jun’s hand gripped his shoulder. Which startled the boy out of his stare down wit Songsu.

“Come on, Misaki! Don't let your drink get all over the bar!” Jun joked glancing Misaki glass slightly. Misaki stared for a moment before laughing a little bit grabbing the glass and drinking the none alcoholic contents down rapidly.

“Thank you so much for the distraction Jun!” Misaki shouted to his teammate. After a few minutes of Jun and Sungsu speaking back t back, Misaki felt himself get very sleepy.

_“Need to sleep … but it's warm in here all the sudden. Why have I felt this way before?_ ” Misaki’s skin start to feel like pins and needles were lightly poking him, his skin only grew hotter. He felt like his skin could melt an entire ice rink.

Suddenly put out of nowhere he felt himself before being lifted with his head being placed on strong shoulder. Soon his feet were no longer touching the ground and his head rolled back as someone with strong arms lifted him bridal style.

He didn't hear the noise in the room, the music or even the conversations fo the people he passed by. He was there, yet he wasn’t.

_“Why does everything feel so slow? Where am I going? Where is Jun?”_

How much time has passed? Minutes or hours? Miskai didn't know. The next thing he knew the boy felt himself before placed on a soft bed that felt like it was made of clouds. His legs felt numb. He could still feel them there, but couldn’t move them.

A blind fold was placed over his eyes but he didn’t have the strength to take it off.

_“It’s so soft …_ ” Misaki felt weight join the bed and the weight was towering over him? Miskai felt a gentle turning his head so he was looking up at whoever was staring him. The figure looked very blurred the dimmed hotel room didn't help much.

“Hey! Can you hear me? Can you understand me?!” The figure yelled. Misaki didn't react, he lifted his hand in order to touch the face, but even with all his strength he couldn’t lift his arm for that long until it fell back on the bed.

The figure turned away from Misaki to yell at another figure in the room.

“You idiot! You gave him too much!” The figure yelled across the room.

“I thought he was 100 pounds, not fucking 80! God, when the fuck does he eat?!” Misaki could tell the speakers clearly, but they seem to fade in and out as he tried to concentrate more… he couldn't tell who the voices were from.

His skin felt hot and beads of sweat coated his skin. He couldn’t concentrate on the speakers anymore all the dizziness and change in body temperature captured his attention.

Misaki felt his team jacket being removed forcibly, along with his pants … he tired to fight back but his whole body felt limp, even when he resisted he was simply just pushed away with ease.

A pair of wet warm lips made the way towards his chest, Misaki felt himself moan as he felt the pressure fo the sucking motion. The boy rolled towards his side and onto his stomach in an attempt to get away form the source of the weight, however the boy felt himself being pinned down again. Followed by a hit to the back of the head.

Misaki started seeing stars.

“Hey! Fucking watch it, I want to make love to him, not hurt him!”

“Yeah, yeah, just fuck him so he can be returned to the coach before she flips her shit. Besides even with the overdose he will just appear to be drossy and no traces of it will be left in his system by tomorrow morning,” The other person stated sounding annoyed.

Before the figure on top of him could react Misaki heard a door slam shut. He was alone with whoever was hovering over him.

“Well, at least one of them is gone …”

Misaki felt a hand making his way to towards his groan, Misaki felt his heart hitting its boiling point when he felt fingers touching him.

Warm hands made their way around Misaki bear back rubbing small circles into the skaters back … until the hands started shaking rapidly.

Even in his hazy mind Misaki could feel the nervousness of the mysterious man. The said person held Misaki solely placing his chin on Misaki bare shoulder while smelling the lotion on the boys necks.

Chapped lips gently kissed the back of his neck, it was hard enough to feel stimulated, but it wasn’t hard enough to leave any marks. Slowly a warm hand slipped under his pants groping one of his cheeks gently, as the figure continued this the lips slowly started kissing their way down mistakes back where the figure lifted his shirt up so the lips were touching bare skin.

Misaki groaned silently, even a small touch was driving him crazy. Just as he thought the figure was gonna going to go further, he stopped.

Soon the figure slipped Misaki’s shirt back down,fixed his jacket and clothing before lifting the skater off of his stomach, hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry … I-I can’t do t-this. I w-w-want you so badly. But not l-like this. Please f-forgive me …” the man’s voice sounded sorrowful as he held Misaki closer to him. Misaki didn’t respond he just blinked slowly in response, what else was he supposed do?

“Who are you? I cant stay awake any longer … Some one please find me …”

The last thing Misaki felt was the figure lifting himself off of Misaki as his world turned black.

Next Morning -

Misaki woke up to see feel himself in a soft bed … soft bed? Soft bed?! Images from last night ran tough Misaki head as he got up rapidly, only to see that his coach was typing away on her computer.

“Ah! Misaki, how are you? Are you ok? You were already here last night when I came back. I didn't think talking with my old teammate would take so long. Do you feel ready for tonight? You final skate is tonight you know …”

Misaki just blinked at his coach in confusion, _“Did my brain just invent every event from last night? Or was it an elaborate dream?”_

Yuna tilted her head to the side looking curiously at the skaters confused look, “Misaki?’

“Eh-Eh nothing! Haha, I'm just really tired is all …”

A sudden knock filled the room.

“Oh … haha well I have good surprise for you that will wake you right up!” Yuna turned her body to the door before shouting, ‘Its open!”

Misaki turned around to see-

“Ni-San?”


	14. Chapter 14 - I Will Always Be Proud of You

**Chapter 14 - I Will Always Be Proud of You**

“Ni-Chan?!” Misaki yelled in surprise. Any feeling of tiredness or sleepiness had vanished from his body instantly, as if it never existed in the first place.

His brother stood at the door way with a happy look on his face, he stepped to the side to show someone else at the door …

“Eh, Usagi-San?” Misaki was shocked that they both here together, but they both looked completely happy to see him.

“Haha, yes Misaki! It's me! I’m here to wish you the best of luck … and to apologize …” Misaki’s smile went to a confused look within a second. Takahiro sat on Misaki’s bed signaling for his brother to come closer.

Misaki sat crawling to the edge where his bother had sat down, “Apologize? For what?”

“I was so selfish … when I heard the audio tape came out I was furious. Then confused, then I got angry again … but now I realize I was being so incredibly selfish.’

Yesterday -

_“But Usagi, why didn’t you tell me?!” Takahiro and Usagi were currently in Usagi’s hotel room sitting at a small desk with two plush chairs. Takahiro saw Usagi’s interview from earlier that day, but it made him angry to know that Usagi knew his brother’s secret and never told him. The silver hair man sighed deeply, before locking eyes with his friends._

_“Because of that.”_

_“Eh?” Takahiro blinked like an owl in surprise._

_“Takahiro, have you ever considered Misaki probably didn’t tell you this because of how you are reacting now?” Usagi interrupted, the explanation silenced Takahiro instantly._

_‘Takahiro … you said yourself Misaki often never lets people know what he wants or does he best not to burden people. You always talked about how he would ‘find a girlfriend easily’ or that ‘his future wife would love to start a family with him’. Do you really think he felt comfortable going to you when you kept pushing your wants onto him-“_

_“But I'm not-_

_“You are, Takahiro. You think because you are getting married to a woman and want to start a family that Misaki automatically wants the same thing. Remember my family? They wanted me to be a certain way, have a certain job, act a certain way and scoffed at what I wanted to do when I told them I wanted to be a writer. And what happened?”_

_“… You don't talk to them or have them in your life,” Takahiro breathed out noticing the parallels between Usagi and himself. Usagi just nodded his head in confirmation, he hated bringing up his family, but he knew it would get trough to Takahiro’s head._

_“I don't want to be harsh, but did you ever ask Misaki what he wanted? Or what he wants in life?”_

_“I know he wants to be a professional skater-“_

_“But do you know Misaki outside of his skating?’ Usagi questioned, knowing that his friend would keep bringing up Misaki’s skating career._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Takahiro, I know you are proud of Misaki, want the best for him and even allowed him to do things like self-starvation and take medication so he could keep going. But do you know who he is outside of his skating? Such as his favorite book genre, his favorite manga, what school he wants to attend or he wants to do after the Olympics are over?”_

_“I … He …” Takahiro looked down at the floor in silent shame. In that moment he really didn’t know anything about his brother._

_“Takahiro, I know you care deeply about Misaki, but pushing what you want or expect of Misaki will not help him in the long run. I’m sorry if I came across as being harsh and too involved at the opening ceremony, I did that because I see myself in your kid-brother … but I’m afraid that you will push Misaki away the moment he does something you don't ‘have planned or him”. Please don't shame him or push him away just because he is different … that’s why he is so special to begin with right?”_

_Takahiro laughed lightly, smiling for the first time since he the news outlets about his brother, “You're right. From the moment he skated his first competition, to his determination, he not only did it for him but he did it because he thought it would lead to a better life … him being special and unique at what he does best and that’s the reason why he is the best skater in Japan … but I’m so scared about what he will face-“_

_“Then don’t knock him down while he still is down … take it one step at a time, Takahiro. I know it is a shock … but try to take it with again of salt. Is Misaki really different than he was before?”_

_Takahiro just shook his head slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly allowing his back to rest again the chair._

_“He never changed.” He sighed feeling stupid or getting so worked up._

_Usagi smiled slightly, the Takahashi brothers were something else._

Back in the Present -

Misaki felt a tug at his heart as his brother spoke, everyone in the room remained silent as Takahiro continued to talk.

‘I kept thinking, ‘why would he choose to be that way’ I thought about how my coworkers and boss will see me, how my girlfriend back will see me, but all I thought about was myself. Even though you're the one who is competing a lifetime event, you're the one being criticized by complete strangers, you're the one who was placed in harms way. After thinking about all that I realized I was only thinking about myself-“

“Ni-Chan, please-“ Takahiro put his fingers to Misaki gently, signaling the boy to stay quiet.

“Misaki … I know you always try to be not be a burden … but I want you to know that is not how I feel whatsoever. You are the pride of the family and you have shown hard work and dedication that most people never achieve. Even if you leave being known as the ‘gay Japanese skater’ or you get placed in last place, I want you know this-‘

Takahiro moved closer to Misaki hugging him tightly, Misaki had already felt his eyes gloss over with unshed tears, ‘I never hated you or ever felt burdened by you. You have made me so proud to be your brother.I will always be proud of you no matter what happen in todays competition or who you choose to be with. I’m sorry you have to deal with so much at one time … but just know this, I am not going anywhere.”

Misaki felt his heart race fast at the last sentence. His brother didn't hate him. His brother still loved him.

His brother was still here.

Without warning the young skater felt fat warm tears running down his face and hugged his brother neck tightly. Misaki felt slightly childish doing that, but he didn't care, not at that moment.

“Thank you … Takahiro Ni-Chan …” Misaki sniffled.Takahiro nodded running his hands through his brother’s hair.

The brother separated just staring at each before Takahiro composed himself, setting his knees on the floor so he and his brother were at eye level, grabbing both of Misaki’s shoulders to look at Misaki seriously, “Misaki … is this guy … does he care about you and are you with him willingly?”

“Eh-Eh?! Haha Ni-Chan don’t be ricu-“

“Misaki, ’ Misaki stopped fighting only to look at his brother’s feet, ‘Please … you can spare me the details, but I just want to know that you were never forced into this …”

Misaki just looked down nodding his head slowly. Takahiro in relief before getting off the bed and paving a wrapped present in front of the boy.

“Its from us and the other figure skaters at the Olympics, we all thought you could use some cheering up,’ Usagi stated, Misaki just looked at the man before nodding slowly as he unwrapped the box and opened it to see … piece of paper?

‘I wrote them Japanese so you read it too, I asked them all in English and these are what they had to say to you, even the male Russian skaters made comments.”

Misaki read the first letter it stated:

Nikolai Yurchenko - Male Skater Pairs Figure Skating Russian Team

“Misaki … I do not agree with my countries policies or beliefs concerning gay people, so I will tell you this. If our country loses I will be proud because they competing against a skater with your amazing talent, I would rather we lose against someone who is great then by winning just because our best competitors are out. Good luck and all the best.”

“Eh? Not all Russian athletes have distaste for people like me?”

Takahiro handed Misaki another letter.

Claire Ramirez - Canadian Women’s Ladies Singles Team

“I am such a huge fan of yours! You're amazing and adorable! You make me feel like a giant in comparison! Anyways, team Canada adores you (we secretly want you to win) so go out there break a boot!

Go, go Misaki!”

Amanda Smith-Snider - United States Women’s Ladies Singles Team

“You are an amazing talent! Please don't listen to what these horrible people have to say! Just know that for every negative person there is five other people who either adore you or are jealous of your talent. You deserve to be here, so embrace it!”

Jie Zheng and Yuting Loui - Chinese Pairs Figure Skating Team:

“Takahashi … we are amazed by your talent. Even though we don’t understand your preferences, you are still worthy of respect, you have achieved great things not even our own skaters have done before … if you are to win the title tonight it will be an honor to be deafen by someone with great passion. May the best skater win with honor and passion!”

British Women’s Figuring Skating Team

“OMG you are so cute, I hope you win tonight and I can’t wait to see your performance!” - Rowena Featherman

“Gay, straight, I don't care I just want you to win so badly! Go, go Misaki!” - Elizabeth Clarkson

“You are amazing, so be amazing tonight, you're not aloud to be anything less, ok? Britain loves you!” - Victoria llyod

Miskai was overwhelmed by all the amount of positive responses.

“Wow … I've never seen so many people be this supportive before …” Misaki breathed out, all here of the adults just laughed at the body shocked face. Miskai just signed in relief knowing that while the world might judgmental, the very people who were involved in his sport still had his back, even if they were his rivals.

_“Skating, skating? Shit! I need my skates! I left them in Jun’s room!”_

Misaki got up putting his coat on catching everyone’s attention.

“I’ll be right back. I left my competition skates with Jun. I’ll be back in a minute. Oh and Takahiro … Usagi-San … thank you so much.”

_“Hopefully, tonight will go ok-.”_ Misaki stopped running. He thought he heard someone yelling, but he couldn’t tell who it was.

“I told you our deal! I made that sedative worked in Japan when we had that bullshit team dinner and it worked, but you wasted your opportunity!’

Misaki overhead his teammate screaming on the phone. Misaki noticed that Jun was readying the screen and it was doing … real time translation.

‘Who the hell is he talking to …” Misaki wondered silently to himself. The teen hide against the wall continuing to listen to Jun yell into the phone.

“Wait … aphrodisiac … team dinner?’ The boys face suddenly became bright red remembering that night. _‘I felt like I wanted Usagi more then anything … so that means … that asshole! He drugged me that night, I knew I wasn’t sick!’_

Misaki gripped his hands into a fist feeling angry enough to start crying, ‘ _Does that mean he-“_

“You know it's rude to eavesdrop on people.”

Misaki felt all the blood drain from his face as he turned to his side to see the last person he wanted to see … Jun.

The skater turned to his teammate trying very heard not assault his teammate on the sight, ‘You have fucking nerve to tell me that!”

“OH!’ Jun raised his arms in mocking fear, ‘the goody two shoes Takahashi “never win a gold without falling on his ass” finally swore! But then again its not hard to see why … you use your ass for the purposes. No wonder you were always second or third place!”

Misaki punched the wall next to him, “Fuck off! You had no right to record that let alone fucking publish it for everyone else to hear!”

“I had no right?! You always took what is mine! Before you came along I was the hope of Japan! I was number one in the Asian Games! I was the favorite on the national team and I was never the fucking alternate, but I lost all that when you came along!”

“Ha?!’ Miskai felt himself getting more angry by the second, ‘You're mad at me because I'm more successful than you?! We are supposed to be teammates for Japan! Japan chose us to represent them, why is that not enough for you?”

“And what? Stay in the background and cheer on the golden boy?! Be forgotten in five or less years? I refuse to become another Hiroshi, someone who never wins anything!”

“How dare you! Hiroshi maybe never won any medals, but he has been to multiple World Championships and Olympics! And unlike you he actually has humility towards himself and his follow competitors-‘

Jun rolled his eyes at the ranting brunette turning sound preparing to walk away until he felt the short boy hold him back, forcing him to look face to face again.

‘Hold on a moment! You still owe one other explanation!” Misaki pointed his finger at Jun’s shoulder, ‘Why did you bring Sungsu last night? And don't give me any bullshit, tell me the fucking truth!”

Jun stood straighter looking at Misaki before smirking a smile that Misaki could only describe as being pure evil looking, “He has been in love you ever since the World Championship. I said I would find dirt on you then he would come in to comfort you when you lost your place on the Japanese team and got banned from the Olympics.”

Miskai felt himself freeze from the explanation.

_‘Mother,father from heaven … is this what pure evil looks like?”_

“But when that didn't work, I decided to growth plan B. Why did I have a plan B? Simple reason; Because Misaki always gets what he wants. But I had to make sure the drug worked correctly, so I tested it on you that night were at the restaurant. Our idiot teammates were busy arguing they didn't notice I tampered with your tea, and with you in the bathroom it was far too easy.’

Jun’s smirk got bigger if that was even possible.

‘When you showed up to practice with an obvious hickey I knew it worked with your boyfriend … or should I saw, Usagi-San?”

Misaki felt himself froze … he said Usagi’s name on the fucking tape.

“That’s right Takahashi-San, ‘Jun remarked in a sickly sweet voice, ‘I heard the original tape before Usagi’s voice was filtered out. Funny, he almost sounds exactly like Usagi Akihiko, your tutor.’

Misaki watched Jun take out his phone showing a sound wave screen, the sixth confused yet terrified Misaki, ‘this is around wave program. Note how the waves look exactly alike. One is from the audio I took of you and your routine. The other is form the recent interview where Usagi-san defended you being outed. This means only thing: Usagi Akihito was the man you slept with that night!”

Misaki felt as if all the blood drained from his body and was looking for an escape route. If only one existed.

‘No need to reply, just listen to me and my conditions, either you leave Usami, let Songsu have you in anyway he wants and drop out of the final skate or I will release this information to the public. Maybe you don’t care about your image, but if word gets out that Usami-San had his way with a boy ten years younger than him, I doubt any publishing company would ever want his presence. The choice is yours; Destroy your career, or destroy both yours and Usami’s careers.’

Without giving Misaki time to reply Jun took out Misaki skates shoving them towards the boys chest,’By the way you left your skates in my room, faggot.”

He turned around leaving his teammate in utter shock.

Misaki felt himself back up against the nearest wall and slide down to the floor too shocked to even react to the threat. The boy felt the air in his lungs nearly collapse around him unit two foot steps appeared right in front of him.

Glossy green eyes looked up to see the author standing right in front of him. It was then Misaki cried more than he could bare to do. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out.

Usagi had overheard everything.

Everything.

“I’m so sorry Usagi-San … I’m so sorry … I ruined everything … I-I-“

A pair of cold lips silenced the skater immediately, “Misaki blinked in surprise allow more tears to run font his face. What felt like an eternity ended just mere seconds, Misaki didn’t even notice the strong pari of arms wrap themselves around him.

“Misaki …’ Usagi breathed out, ‘I will never let you go. I won’t say much, I don't want your confidence to leave you right before your big night. But just remember this; I will be with you to the end. Skate tonight, forget everything that idiot said to you and did to you. You worked over ten years for this moment … do not let someone rob you of it … otherwise I can never forgive you.”

Misaki felt his body grow as stiff as a board as he felt Usagi hug him tightly. The pair stayed like in the same position or what felt like hours.

_“Usagi-San …”_

_“Misaki …”_

_“You have no idea how you effect me.”_

_“You have no idea how you elect me.”_


	15. Chapter 15 - The Final Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final competition is here.

**Chapter 15 - The Final Skate**

“Welcome back to the 2014 winter Olympic Games! I am Yuki Sakahari with former mens figure skater Yushihiro Yamada to watch as this competition comes to its near conclusion as only one skater remains left!’ A female announcer stated sounding more excited than the skaters competing in the finals.

It had been about two hours since the competition started, there was some delays due to audio issues, but other than that the competition was going as planned. Misaki and the other competitors were allowed to practice at separate rink until their turn came, with him being the last one he was the only one left.

“Come on Misaki, you're on deck! Do your foot and ankle check!” Yuna yelled as Misaki skated back to her. As he glided towards the exit he was adjusting his hair, while also taking deep breathes; it was time.

_“This is it, this what have been waiting for”_

‘Tonight we have the competition that have everyone has been waiting for. The crowd here and at home are wondering; will Japan take the gold this year? Will Takahashi’s controversy prevent him from winning the gold, or will this prince of the ice finally claim Japan’s first gold? We will find out tonight! What do you think, Yamada-San?”

The cameras pointed to Misaki who was taking off his skates so his feet can get checked by his coach and a medic before he started his program. Without anyone paying attention Jun saw the skates sitting on the bench, unguarded. Before anyone could notice he switched the skates with another pair of skates with the same black fabric and black lace string as Misaki’s, no one paid attention to him as he walked with the skates smirking like a Cheshire Cat.

_“You’re not getting a gold medal tonight, faggot”_ Jun thought to himself as he threw the skates in a dirty towel drop off.

The cameras pointed at Misaki as he came out of the ‘medic room’ to stuff makeup sponges in his ‘skates’ he left on the bench while Yuna did his other skate lacing them up and making sure his costume didn’t get snagged on the skates. The woman thought something was off, but she couldn’t put her thumb on it, plus with Misaki coming up on the ice she couldn’t stop to think.

The male announcer continued to commentate, smiling with his co-host while looking at the camera footage of Misaki and his coach talking to each other, ‘Well,even with Takahashi’s record, he has won several domestic competitions, however he has never won an International competition, so it will be interesting to see how this goes tonight. He is known for his power, but not for his consistency. Which is what winning top spot is all about, his starting value is huge, but after the last stunning performance he will need a near perfect routine in order to get gold.”

Usagi was in the skaters area watching the whole thing, skater on deck where in different section form the other skaters so the skater on deck had space to get ready. Misaki noticed his skates felt off, but he couldn’t tell why. They felt hard, inflexible and like they were made of new material. But he ignored it as he got up giving his coach his skating guards.

_“Maybe my feet are tired? Or sore?”_

“Up last on the ice is Misaki Takahashi from Japan, as of now unless he does a perfect performance and scores higher then 178.0 in his free skate otherwise the gold will not be his,” the announcer stated as Misaki skated onto the ice, but Usagi could see something wrong with him.

Misaki was rubbing his legs as he got onto the ice and he look severally uncomfortable. It was like he was already in pain when he stepped foot on the ice.

“Why is he shaking his ankles constantly?” He asked Yuna as he walked up to her. The woman looked at Misaki carefully and felt her heart sink to her stomach. The☆ _Kan_ patch that Misaki on the side of skate wasn’t there … which meant those weren’t the same skates Misaki had earlier.

“Oh my God ...” she was now shaking like a leaf and could only stare in horror at the. Foreign skates. Usagi felt himself panicking at the woman’s normally calm demeanor.

“What’s wrong? Why are freaking out?” Yuna pointed Misaki at skate’s, at first he didn’t notice anything until he realized they looked different from before.

“Those skates are brand new .... They aren’t Misaki’s! He or someone else must have switched his skates!”

Usagi didn’t understand the problem, “So what? Why is that an issue?”

“Ittakestendaystobreakin!” The woman spoke rapidly and in a complete panic.

“Come again?”

“Tt takes ten days to break not new skates! New skates cause blisters, bruises and even broken bones! Why else do you think his feet were bloody all the time a month ago?!” Yuna explained in both frustration and panic.

Usagi felt his eyes widen in horror, _“Someone sabotaged his skates?! That means ”_

“If Misaki skates in those he will not win! He has to- shit his music is starting!” The song Toccata & Fugue by Vanessa Mae immediately filled the stadium and to Usagi’s and Yuna’s surprise Misaki was flawless. Yuna grabbed onto Usagi hands not taking her eyes off of Misaki, normally Usagi hated touching people, but he could care less now.

Misaki was speeding up getting ready to do his first jump combo, the routine only just started and his feet were already getting a dull stinging feeling around his ankle bone _“Mother and father ... my feet hurt so bad, give me strength!”_

Misaki then began to have thoughts cloud his mind until one thought bothered him ... 

_“No! I refuse to give up! Misaki, get a grip! Who cares if your roommate is an asshole and the whole world knows your secret?! You have been training for nearly all your life, you can do anything!”_

Now glaring and with a full look of determination Misaki lifted his body into the air as the crowd watched. He did a quad salchow before jumping into a quad Lutz, his feet felt like they going through bamboo torture, but he still landed perfectly.

“Oh my God! Was that a quad salchow quad Lutz combo?!” The announcer stated excited at the action. 

Yuna gasped at the combo, “He could only do a triple salchow in his combination before!”

Usagi ignored her, he was too nervous to say anything, his eyes were only on Misaki. Despite how much pain Misaki was obviously in, he still was doing amazing, sure he was deviating from his choreography, but he was doing amazingly.

Misaki turned his spread eagle into spin combination. He held onto his blade raising it up to a perfect split position before lowering it down to a catch foot layback spin followed by a Pearl spin. His head nearly touched his tailbone, everyone in the crowd gasped as he displayed his flexibility.

Usagi felt his eyes wide he saw how far Misaki back was going, it looked like it could snap any moment, _“Does this brat have a spine?”_

As Misaki skated out he started doing artistic elements which allowed a few seconds to breathe a little to catch his breath, he was starting to get tired.

“Beautiful! Takahashi’s movements may be flawless, but remember this is the free skate, he has at least 3 and half minutes left before the music is finished. He is showing high energy now, but he will be exhausted by the time he is done, what a powerful young man!” Sakahari commented as she watch Misaki carefully.

Misaki glided accords the ice doing more dance choreography including bending his body back to where his back was barley hovering above the ice, but they never touched the ice as he glided up back on his feet which earned claps from the crowd. But what they didn’t see what was the blood pooling around his toes in his boots.

_“Come on feet! Just three more minutes!”_ Misaki prayed silently as he got ready to do quad triple combination, two more quad jumps, a loop and flip jump.

Yuna gasped at the combo, “Oh my God! Even in practice he wasn’t this perfect!”

Usagi let her continue to squeeze his hand. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the skater.

“Ok ladies and gentlemen, get ready for a spectacular ending! A spin combo showcasing his balance and flexibility very difficult! This powerhouse of a skater will be tired after this!” as the music swelled Misaki did a quad toe loop and quad flip jump before going a straddle split jump, and a death drop jump.

“Did he just throw in another quad-quad combination and transition into a jump combo?!” At this point commentators couldn’t hide their surprise or astonishment at the skaters routine, how could anyone act professional when someone was doing this many difficult elements at one time?

Misaki's elements received huge applause and cheers from the audience and the skater alike, but one person that wasn’t smiling was Jun. He only glared at how well his teammate was doing despite switching his skates around.

Misaki glided around the ice with one leg up before sliding down into an Ina Bauer glide while tilting his head back before he began to finish his routine by jumping into a flying sit spin to do a sit spin followed a pancake spin, which was gaining intense speed before pausing in position. He sat on his knees with his head bent back and his arms in elegant pose as the music stopped on cue.

The whole arena was silent before breaking into thunderous applause. Misaki whole face was bright red, sweat rolled off his brow and his was breathing rapid as his lungs tried to claim what air they could get.

The cheers only intensified as he got up to wave at audience, but suddenly he felt his knees buckle forcing him to fall directly back onto the ice. Several gasps and ‘oh’s filled the arena as everyone waited for Misaki to get up.

He didn’t.

The crowd watched in confusion as Misaki started to undo his skates as quickly as he could before screaming at the top of his lungs and tears going down his face.

“AHHH!" he took off his skates to reveal that his feet were covered in blood and blisters, which shocked everyone, including the judges, some of which had their hands over their mouths in horror. Many people in the crowd stopped cheering to look at his feet, many were too worried to look away while some refused to look towards the rink.

Usagi felt nauseated at the site of Misaki's feet, _"His feet look worse than they did before the games, how the hell did that brat skate the way he did?"_

The author didn't even notice Yuna was no longer gripping his hand. She too busy to rush to her skater on the ice.

“Did Misaki Takahashi skate with brand new skates and give a perfect routine?’ Both announcers paused as they looked back on the slow motion playback of the performance , ‘This skater is full of surprises, if this doesn't metal I don’t know what will! Come on judges, give this domino a grand score!”

Yuna raced onto the ice, along with two other paramedics, seeing Misaki in that pain from something that could have been avoided completely was very hard for her to watch, ”Misaki! Don’t move! We’ll help you out, ok? Just try to relax, ok?”

Misaki just laid there as paramedics started to clean the wounds on his feet, it was the worst Yuna had ever seen. Then again, most would never ever wear new skates at the Olympics. Blood starting dipping on the ice which caused the crowd to grow more silent, some were still cheering, but for the most part the arena was quiet.

One paramedic lifted Misaki up as Yuna directed him to walk towards the coring area to see Misaki’s final score of the games. Misaki was still feeling the pain from his foot and the fact that he did a perfect routine was beyond incredible to him. But he knew there was no way in he could skate at tomorrows team competition even if he wanted to.

The crowd started cheering again as the paramedic carefully helped Misaki off the ice, even the skaters were now clapping and cheering on the injured boy for performing so well despite being in so much pain.

The paramedic put Misaki on the bench were camera crew were filming Misaki and his coach. Yuna gave Misaki a handkerchief to whip away his tears, he started to calm down as a female paramedic started applying antibiotics and bandages around his feet. Misaki drank out of his water bottle finally able to compose himself as he felt the pain slowly calm down.

“Ok Misaki, here are the scores ...” Yuna and Misaki only watched in anticipation as the scores were displayed on the board, each judge revealed their scores, most of them were promising, but Misaki couldn’t pay attention he just wanted the total score. Each nation kept posting their scores until the final score …

“335.56 combined?! That’s a new record!” Yuna yelled in Korean, hugging Misaki tightly. Misaki only bowed his head as he cried into his hands in complete joy. In the stands Misaki’s teammates, Hiroshi and Giichi were cheering loudly waving their small Japan flags.

“Yeah, Misaki!” Giichi screamed out, he cheered so loudly he thought blood would come out of his lungs. Even Hiroshi was cheering for him in the stands, though not as energetically as Giichi.

“A new record at these games and for the Japanese team! Takahashi Misaki is the best figure skater ever!” The announcer stated just as excited at the crowd.

Over in the corner the men’s team and women’s figure skating teams from Japan were screaming, “Nihon! Nihon! Nihon!”

“Misaki, this means the gold is yours and you made a world record at the same time!” Yuna said holding onto the crying boys face before hugging him again, Misaki hugged back as he continued to cry onto her shoulder. Misaki didn’t even care that his feet were bleeding all over the floor, or that he looked like an emotional crybaby, he had made history.

Usagi turned around to see Takahiro making his way down to where Usagi was signaling Usagi to follow him. But Usagi tried his best to stay out of camera views, trying his best to not get media attention.

As Takahiro and Usagi continue their way towards the skaters section, where Misaki ran/limped towards his brother as quickly as he could. Takahiro easily picked Misaki off the ground hugging his crying brother tightly. Misaki hugged his brother neck repeating ‘I did it, I did it, I did it” over and over again.

“Was it all worth it?” Takahiro asked teasing his brother slightly as he patted his behind. Takahiro felt Misaki nod quietly as photographers took millions of pictures of the brothers together. Misaki hugged his brother neck tighter, he felt like he was eight again, but he didn't care. He just won gold in front of millions people.

Usagi only watched from afar with a big smile on his face, he decided stay out of the way of the camera’s he didn’t want Misaki’s moment to be taken way just because of his popularity in Japan. He had never felt more proud of anyone else in his life than he did now.

_“This brat really is full of surprises.”_

“It looks like the rumors haven’t effected Takahashi one bit, this skater will be the first ever men’s singles gold medalist in Japanese history, an historic day at the 2014 Sochi Olympics Games!’ Yamada stated smiling at the clips of Misaki and Takahiro hugging each other tightly.

‘That is Takahashi’s older brother, haha it looks like family love really is unconditional! Remember folk’s this is the man who raised Takahashi after their parents were killed when Takahashi was just eight years old, what amazing dedication,’ By this time the female presenter, Yuki Sakahari, was dabbing her eyes with tissue as she watched Misaki bawl his eyes out.

No doubt the Takahashi brothers would be trending on social media within a few hours.

Takahiro put Misaki down, allowing the boy to be taken to a near by bench for a few minutes so his feet could be wrapped up completely before the medal ceremony. Misaki looked up at the score board to see who else medaled.

Bronze went to Canadian figure skater Kallik Akkitirq, while silver went to-

“Eh? Sungsu?!” Misaki was surprised. He was so focused on his routine he didn’t even notice before skating, then again he hadn’t bothered to see who was ahead before skating, it was just a ritual he did every competition. He turned to see the South Korean skater and the Canadian skater going up to him to shake his hands in celebration. Sungsu kept his distance but the Canadian skater wasn’t shy about going up to Misaki.

“You did awesome man! Wow!” The Canadian skater stated looking shocked at the playbacks of Misaki doing his quad jumps and combo spins. Misaki just smiled at the skater, he somewhat understood the man, but not completely.

“T-Thank you. You d-did great too!” Misaki stuttered out in English, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Kallik just laughing slapping Misaki’s shoulder playfully understanding the boy was trying his best to communicate.

Misaki turned his head to turn to see Usagi standing at the sides, trying his best to ignore the camera’s, he waved at Misaki to which the skater nodded pointing at the score board to which the man just smiled. It made him happy to see Misaki so happy.

No amount of writing awards could make the author feel the same way as watching Misaki look so happy.

Officials were setting up the podium on the ice as well as the bouquets and medals that would be passed out to the winners of the competition. Camera crew prepared their cameras and photographers made their way on the ice after getting press passes approved so everyone could have space to do their jobs. Misaki knew in a few minutes he would be there.

An official came up to all three champions, smiling at each of them, “Gentlemen, if all three of you could follow me, we will begin the medal ceremony shortly.”

All three nodded following the man, Misaki’s feet still really hurt but he did his best to ignore it. All cameras were on the three as they waited to be lead bak onto the ice. Kallik was in front of him, while Sungsu was behind him, all three were both excited and nervous.

As the three were lead onto the ice they were pointed to where they had to be behind the podium as the announcer began his speech.

“From Ontario, representing Canada, Bronze medal winner:Kallik Akkitirq!”Kallik stepped onto the podium wave out the crowd who were cheering loudly for him, especially the from the Canadian fans. As he accepted the bronze he looked so proud, to the athlete it was bronze medal with a gold lining. As soon as he got the flower bouquet he held it up waving to the crowd around him. Misaki and Sungsu both clapped for him as he soaked in the cheers and the flash from photographers.

“From Seoul, representing South Korea, Silver medal winner: Kim Sungsu!”

Sungsu stepped waving at the crowd as they were cheering him on after all the different language announcers finished. He walked towards Kallik shaking hand before the Canadian came in to hug the skater, Sungsu looked slightly surprised but he accepted the hug. As the Korean skater stepped onto the silver medal podium the crowd to cheer louder as he turned back to the official, whom smiled back at him as he slipped the silver medal around his neck.

“congratulations,” the official stated, handing the skater his flower bouquet. Sungsu nodded touching his medal before king a deep breath while raising his bouquet towards the air, to which the cheering grew louder.

“From Japan, we at the Sochi Olympics, Mens Singles Figure Skating final’s proudly present, the winner of the 2014 Olympic Games and gold metal winner:’ the crowds grew silent as they listened in for the moment of truth, ‘ Takahashi Misaki!”

Misaki waited for the announcer to finish in Russia and French before raising his hand waving at the crowd who all cheered wildly. The skater walked to Kallik shaking his hand before the skater bent down to hug the much shorter skater, Misaki shook his hand as soon he was released from the hug smiling at the friendly man before heading towards Sungsu who smiled brightly.

Songsu leaned down hugging Misaki lightly before shaking his hand.

“I forgive you.” Misaki told Sungsu in Korean. The skater was shocked for a few seconds before smiling slightly nodding his head slowly. He still looked troubled, but he didn’t respond back. Misaki gripped his hand one more time before leaving to step up on the top part of the podium.

The crowd grew wilder as Misaki waved towards other directions of the stadium with both his arms, before leaning down to accept the bouquet and allowing the Olympic official to put the heavy gold medal around his neck.

Misaki whipped back tears he held the gold medal for the first time, it felt unreal, it was a dream realized and accomplished. Over 10 years of training ... just for this very moment.

Without hesitation Misaki raised his bouquet, the sound of thundering applause and cheers deafened his ears, but he didn’t care. It was a dream come true.

“Ladies and gentlemen the winners of the 2014 Men’s Single’s Competition!”

All three skaters raised their bouquets as the crowds cheering grew louder, Misaki was now full blown crying not caring about anything else at that moment. Not his backstabbing teammate. Not that he was outed. Or that the world knew about his private life.

He was literally at the top of the skating world.

After the crowd calmed down slightly the announcers started playing the Japanese national anthem for the medal ceremony as the flags for Canada, South Korea and Japan were being raised above each medalists spot on the podium.

Misaki still couldn’t hold back tears as he heard the national anthem, he thought he would never make it there, but yet there he was. He was literally the best in the world at what he did, all those who doubted him were now proven wrong. He defied what everyone believed about him.

He finally made it.

After a few seconds when the national anthem ended, Sungsu and Alliak joined Misaki on the top podium with some officials handing them their own nations flags to wear around their shoulders as millions of photos were taken by multiple news and sports entertainment outlets.

Misaki held the flag around his body firmly as he held his medal up along with his fellow competitors. All three of them omudlnt stop smiling.

The crowd started shouting multiple things:

“GO, GO MISAKI! GO, GO MISAKI!”

“SOCHI! SOCHI! SOCHI!”

“NIHON! NIHON! NIHON!”

Misaki turned to Sungsu who was smiling a bright smile, he looked happier winning his silver than he did when he won gold at the 2013 World Championships. But as soon as Misaki meet his eyes he looked slightly ashamed, but Misaki nudged him giving him a small smile and nod.

Sungsu just smiled continuing to wave to other photographers and people shouting his name. Misaki knew there was still unresolved issues with him after Jun told him what he and Sungsu planned, but Misaki decided to let it go for now.

He won gold and had respect from his fellow skaters, what did he have to complain about?

Someone else had a very different opinion.


	16. Chapter 15 - Confrontations and Team Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki confronts Sungsu and the team's skate for the final competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!

**Chapter 15 - Confrontations and Team Skate**

As the skaters went back to their coaches Misaki still felt the uneasy tension between him and Sungsu.

_“I need to do something, I don't want to fight with him forever …”_

“Hey, can we please talk? I’m not mad, I just want the truth.” Misaki wrote in hiragana to Sungsu before shoving it in the skaters hand as he passed by the skater which caught the silver medalists attention. Misaki walked up to Yuna handing her his medal so he could ‘freshen up’ before talking to the press.

On cue, Sungsu and Misaki walked towards the locker room at the same time, while also trying to look non-suspicious around the camera crew. Once they got inside Misaki motioned for Sungsu to sit on the bench. He took out his phone to open Google translate.

“Sungsu, what really happened that night when we were at the bar?” He asked as the phone was uploading the translation.

Sungsu looked down in shame.

“Jun and I planned to drug you with your drink, it was supposed to keep you from escaping and knowing what happened when you're under the influence.”

“How long did you guys communicate? How did you even team up?” Misaki asked, clearly not wanting anymore lies.

“He contacted me saying he the suspected you and Usami were in a ‘arrangement’-

“Arrangment?” Misaki blinked in confusion.

“He told me that Usami was paying you and supporting you financially in exchange for sex-“

“Whoa, whoa! Usami never ever paid me for anything like that! He is my tutor and my brothers best friend! And even if I had something like this, why is that any business of yours or Jun?!”

“Because it was the only way to get you and Usami to break up so Sungsu could have you” A voice stated out of no where. Sungsu and Misaki turned their heads to see Jun standing right at the entrance of the locker room.

_“Eh?”_

“Wait, have me?” Misaki looked back and forth from Jun to Sungsu.

“God, you’re so stupid. Sungsu wanted to have you and to fuck you! And Mr ‘I have it so easy’ was supposed to be banned from the Olympics! I literally explained to you like, what a few hours ago?! Are you that stupid?!”

“I choose to forget your words, and that lack of distraction allowed me to win,’ Misaki stated as if it was obvious, ‘In case you have forgotten my parents died when I was 8! My brother and I lived in a studio apartment at one point because we literally had no money, I told him I would quit skating since it was expensive, but he encouraged me to stay! We slept in the same bed and I had to sew half my competition costumes before I got sponsors, hell sometimes he didn’t even eat because we didn’t have enough food! So no, I didn't have anything handed over to me, or ‘have it easy’!”

“Shut up! I don't need patronizing from a whore like you!’ Jun screamed at his teammate, gritting his teeth. Misaki bite his tongue as the words burned into his mind.

‘Sungsu and I heard the way you moaned on the tape! How many men have you’ve been with? Maybe you work with the judges? Maybe that’s why you got silver when you fell on your ass five times?” The taller male sneered. Misaki took a deep breath, before looking at his teammate in the eyes.

“Not everyone uses cheating and sex as currency … then again that’s something I'm not familiar with. What about you, Jun-san?” Misaki breathed out, not taking his eyes off of his teammate. Jun just looked at him slightlyhorrified.

“What the fuck?! Who told you?! You-“

“You just admitted it, dumbass!God, maybe if you trained as much as you cheated you would actually win something!”

“Fuck off! I only slept with my coach and one investor because my parents told me to give up my ‘pipe dream’! You don’t know anything about me! At least now your reputation is ruined, so your gold today won’t even matter! Once you return to Japan everyone will avoid you like the plague! Who wants to be associated with an athlete that takes it up the ass?!”

Misaki bit his lip in anger, trying his best not to say every cuss word he knew.

“But I’m the one on the podium … you not even on the same playing field Jun. I felt so bad for you when you didn’t make it to the finals, aren’t you tired, Jun? Or is everyone who is above you just another obstacle for you to knock down?” Misaki growled out.

Jun bit him lip turning around to leave until he saw a random pair of skates in a cubby next to the other skating gear. He gripped on to the skates before turning around and throwing one of the skates in Misaki’s direction. Not even caring that the skate guard had fallen off.

Misaki watched in horror as the skate headed towards, he closed his eyes tightly, images of his face being lashed at worlds were playing his mind. He waited for the impact, expect nothing happened. He opened eyes only to see his rival right in front of him.

Sungsu was right in front of him.

Sungsu yelped in pain as he held part of his forehead in searing pain. The blade had hit him right above his left brow bone.

Jun just glared back at Misaki. Misaki felt his whole body freeze.

“Jun, if you don't get out in ten-seconds I'll tell the coaches and Olympic officials what you did,” Sungsu whispered out in rough fully translated Japanese. Jun just rolled his eyes before leaving pretending like nothing happened.Misaki saw Jun look over his shoulder before leaving, but he don’t stop walking away.

_“Maybe part of him is remorseful … is his own pain making him blind?”_

Misaki ran up to his locker getting his sports towel before turning his attention back to Sungsu, gently dabbing the area where was cut. It wasn’t as bad as Misaki’s laceration at worlds, but it would leave mark.

Suddenly Sungsu put a hand up stopping Misaki, “ I don’t deserve your kindness … if you hate me I don’t blame you-“

“I’m not mad at you,” Misaki interrupted, continuing to dab Sungsu’s forehead gently.

“How?” Misaki took out his phone again with the translator ready.

“Ok, I'm kinda of mad at you … but I think Jun manipulated both of us. I may be a year behind in high school, but I know when someone is an asshole or not. Jun has his own issues, maybe once he steps back he can improve himself and that will improve his performance, maybe even his life. He knew you liked me so he used that to control you-“

“But he said you were forced in an arrangement-“

“Sungsu … did you really believe that? Or did you want to believe it's true?”

“ … I thought I was doing something good. You’re so nice, I wanted you but Usami was in the way …. I thought making love to you would change your mind. I wanted you both to break up, so I had a chance,” suns admitted not daring to look at Misaki in the eyes.

"So you really tried to break up me and my partner? And force yourself on me?" Misaki asked the skater across from him whom was now allowing fat tears to roll down his face as the phone translated into Korea.

Sungsu just nodded his head slowly still not looking at Misaki in the eyes, but his eyes were clearly red, "I loved you for so long ... the fact that you tried so hard to get people to stop attacking me in interviews and called me a great skater ... I never get loved like that in Korea ... I just wanted someone who at-least cared about me for me, not what I could do for them or how much money I could get them by doing sponsorships or PR projects…”

Sungsu finally had the courage to look up at Misaki. Misaki just stared back not knowing to react as he heard the translation.

"You don't feel loved?”

"No! My parents are strict christians. They said their dream for me was to have a wife! I never wanted a woman! But they sent me away to church's where they told how horrible I was! They never loved me! Not like how I needed them to be! I wish I didn't have them!”

Misaki felt his throat tighten up as heard read the last part,”Don't you dare say that! I lost my parents when I still had baby teeth! You think not having parent will make it easy-“

"Yes! I rather have dead parents with good memories than alive ones that cast me out like I was trash!” Sungsu yelled as soon as he read the first part of the translation.

Both were now breathing hard in frustration, until Misaki spoke up "It still doesn't matter ... you nearly forced yourself on me, even though you knew I was humiliated in front of the whole world just hours before and in a relationship with someone else ... I think its honorable that you didn't go through with it … but Sungsu, Jun used you. Please don’t let anyone else think otherwise. You dint have to resort to that to be loved-“

Out of no where Misaki felt cold lips meet his own and a hand gently tangle into his hair. The skater blinked in uprise as Sungsu kissed him more deeply, his tongue thirsted into Misaki’s mouth. Until he finally pulled himself away. Sungsu smiled slightly resting his forehead against Misaki’s. Misaki didn’t even register that Sungsu blood was getting on him.

“Thank you … Takahashi-San. I’ll try to find. Love, but you will always be my first love.” Without hesitation Sungsu got up helping Misaki up while also whipping his blood off of Misaki, before going to the restroom.Misaki was tempted to follow him, but Yuna beat him to the punch.

“Misaki!There you are!’ Yuna grabbed his upper arm leading him to the back rooms where Usagi and his brother waiting for him. Yuna handed Misaki his medal and bouquet back before pointing towards the direction of their hotel.

‘Ok everyone, get ready for the press!” Everyone on the team was still hyped up and ready to celebrate, so needless to say no one had any issue continuing the celebrations later on.

As Misaki and Yuna walked towards the other room where the press was, Misaki still couldn’t help but wonder how Sungsu was doing.

_“I got a lot more from these Olympics then I could of ever imagined …”_

Everything felt like a blur, but for first the first time since he was outed Misaki felt at peace.

As Misaki entered the room (with some help walking from his coach) several flashes filled the room. The amount of flashes made Misaki dizzy, but he tried his best to smile at the camera’s. As he approached the table where Kallik and (surprisingly) Sungsu were already getting ready for the questions.

Yuna handed him his ear piece, so he could hear the press easily without getting distracted by background noise. And apparently Misaki was assigned a translator just for the conference. But he still couldn't believe how well Sungsu looked, a few minutes ago he had blood running down his face from where Jun threw the skate at him.

_“Ehh? He already patched up his head? It's like nothing happened?”_ Misaki questioned as he got closer to the table, he soon saw that Sungsu’s hair was covering the scratch, ‘Ah, that’s why I couldn’t see it, he did the same thing I did at worlds when my head was cut open.

Soon he was helped on stage by Kallik, whom was careful not let Misaki go until he sat down, several photographers had no issue taking photos of the skaters interactions.

“Ok, we will begin our press conference, however due Takahashi’s injuries we will only allow a 20 minute conference, for any more inquires on the skaters please stay behind after the skaters are dismissed,” an Olympic official stated in English. All three skaters sat up straight prepared to go through any questions.

Before any of them had time to think several reporters started to shout questions, until one women was chosen, “Misaki, was you skate situation on purpose or accident?”

Misaki just blinked, he barley understood the woman until a familiar voice filled his ears, “She asked you if your wrong pair of skates was an accident or on purpose.”

The skater turned his head to try to find where the sad author was only to see Usagi in the corner, he was in the corner with a mic, with a guest badge.

_“Usagi-San?”_ Misaki blinked in surprise to hear the man come to his aid, before shaking it off turning to the woman, in his best English he spoke, “N-No, I didn’t k-know until h-half way in routine.”

Usagi couldn’t help, but raise an eyebrow at the boy, “ _Huh, he has been studying english just like I directed him to. Though his accent is heavy, but still an improvement form his last press conference.”_

Several reporters gasped at the boy, all of them took notes while taking taking photos of the boy sitting there patiently.

“Misaki! I am Aiko Yamaguchi, I'm a Japanese American from Fresno, California , my question for you is: several people on social media have seen you as a major inspiration for LGBT athletes everywhere, how does it feel to know that several athletes came out, because they felt more confident after learning that you, a skating prodigy, were in same sex relationship?”

Misaki used for a moment before meeting Usagi’s eyes, he older man gave him a look of ‘its ok’, that more was then enough for Misaki to feel his nerves go away, “Ehh … I'm happy to hear so many people feel more comfortable with themselves, but I’ll be honest I wish this was handled differently. I would have liked to come out on my own terms, but seeing the amount of positive support from my fans and fellow competitors alike have meant the world to me. Im so grateful and happy to hear the amount of good this incident caused, but i also want to apologize Tony fellow athletes who got caught tint his, please forgive me.”

Unable to bow Misaki just leaned down on the table with his nose barely hovering right above the table. Sungsu cached him slight disbelief, before getting up to go towards Misaki, trying to encourage him to get up.

“Come on Takahashi-San … you did nothing wrong,” Sungsu reassured. He still felt guilty for causing this, but he knew it wasn’t too late to do the right thing and correct a wrong.

With hesitation he grabbed his mic, clearing his throat capping everyone’s attention, “I would like to add to Takahashi’s comment,’

Misaki finally looked up as the room went silent, _“What is he doing?”_

“Takahashi is nothing short of an inspiration, he deserves every amount of respect he has earned from everyone in this room. His private life should have never been public, but after learning he was a gay athlete … it made me happy knowing I wasn’t the only one,” Sungsu admitted in english, looking down before looking up at the press. Misaki barely understood everything, but it didn’t take genius to feel the weight of Sungsu’s statement. Soon the room irrupted.

“Ehh?! Kim Sungsu is gay?” Someone shouted out, soon non-stop flashes filed the room. Misaki swore he could see stars all around his pupils. He was too shocked to move.

“Wow, Takahashi really has impacted the athletes at these games!”

“Are all male figure skaters gay then?” A disgusted sounding voice asked as he wrote on his notepad.

Kallik took his mic, clearing his throat, glaring slightly at some of the comments being made “Everyone , everyone please. These two grand skaters are amazing, they are truly a gift to this amazing sport. No sport can determine a person’s sexuality, just no gay person could ‘choose’ to be gay. As a LGBT supporter, I will support my fellow competitors and while I may only have a bronze I am proud of my spot and I am even more proud that I lost to two of the best figure skaters in the world, and I and team Canada will stand by them no matter what. And they will leave these games with the recognition and respect they deserve as masters of their crafts.”

Everyone int he room watched in amazement as the Canadian skater calmly stated his positions while also smiling the whole time. Misaki was so shocked he didn’t even notice that committee members were escorting the champions away form eh stage, instructing all the press members how they could get one on one interviews with each of the skaters.

Misaki watched as Sungsu walked away with his coach, his coach looked angry but Sungsu looked at peace with himself. Misaki couldn’t help but smile, it was the first time Sungsu looked like he could breathe.

It seemed like everyone was slowly starting to clam down, the storm had finally passed.

**Two days later -**

“Ok, everyone so we have reached an arrangement of the team skate,’ Yuna stated to the group of four skaters. Misaki and jun were at opposite ends neither acknowledged reach other, the room could feel the tension. But no body, not even the coaches, questioned the reason behind it.

‘Misaki is still recovering his last skate, so Giichi,’ Giichi looked up, trying to look like he was paying lose attention, ‘You will be skating in Misaki’s place, all of you will be on the podium toothier if you medal, but Giichi will be performing while Misaki will sit out-“

“But Sensei … isn’t Misaki performing at the gala tomorrow night?” Giichi questioned looking confused. Why was Misaki sitting out today, but performing tomorrow?

Yuna bent down facing Giichi, “Believe me, it will be worth it.”

The Korean woman winked at Giichi playfully, confusing all the skaters.

“Ok Hiroshi, you will go first, followed by Jun then Giichi. Two skaters from the woman’s team, Sayuri and Yoko, will also be counting along with the skating pair of Ai and Mataki, so be prepared for a long night, we are talking about 6-8 hours at the most,” Yuna explained. All the skaters groaned, which earned a due roll from Yuna before they all stood up going towards the arena.

Before Misaki could (crutch) walk away he felt his arm being grabbed by his coach and practically dragged away from the group, “And you have promise to keep with me.

“Huh?” Misaki sweat dropped at his coaches enthusiastic response, before remembering what he promised.

_“Shit! She is going to do something weird to my hair!”_

“Don't play dumb with me! Come on your appointment is in 30 minutes! If we are lucky we can get there and back to the competition in four hours! Let's go!” Yuna stated rushing both of them out of the building and into a public pick up area.

Misaki sat inside the taxi as Yuna gave directions to the olympic committee volunteers, the boys face went almost completely pale, _“Four hours?! Ni-Chan, what have I agreed to?!”_

******Several Hours Later -**

“Last up on the ice for team Japan is Giichi Takayama, on Deck from Ukraine, Valari Schon,” The announcer stated in English. The crowd began to clap as the Japanese skater made his way onto the ice.

Takahiro and Usagi sat in the bleachers clapping politely, even though both were boredom of their minds and on the verge of falling asleep.

“I know Misaki is sitting out, but where is he?” Takahiro asked for the fifth time. The pair had watched the entire competition, but neither Yuna or Misaki were in sight. And Misaki was still not allowed to have his cellphone.

Hiroshi and Jun skated flawlessly, so did the other Japanese skaters including two ladies singles skaters and a pairs team. But without mislaid quad jump combos their difficulty value was severely compromised, they weren’t losing, but they weren’t in a gold metal poison either, Russia was in the lead.

Everyone seemed to be tried tonight, because many star skaters were performing horribly. Even the Canadian, Ukrainian and Chinese teams were performing horribly despite the fact they were the most consistent in the Olympics.

Usagi strutted his shoulders, the man was trying hard to not fall asleep on the spot.

_“This sport is so boring without Misaki … he’s always so energetic. Most of these skaters can only do triples or doubles. Where is he?”_ Usagi took his phone looking to see that Misaki was all over the news both in sports and in Japanese news.

“Outed Skater Wow’s the World with Breathtaking Performance”

“Misaki Takahashi to be the First Male Japanese Skater to Win Olympic Gold”

“Outed Japanese Skater Silence’s Critiques with Historical Performance”

“Ask Japanese: What are your Thoughts on the Misaki Takahashi Controversy?”

But some hashtags char this attention such as #ChibiTanforthewin #PrinceoftheIce #TakahashiFortheWin #SupportTakahashi

“Chibi-Tan?’” Usagi asked out load. Takahiro turned his head to his friend smiling slightly when he heard the nickname.

“Thats Misaki’s nickname. Nobody knows were it came from, but it was given to him a couple months ago due to his small size.” Takahiro explained, trying hard not laugh. Usagi untried back to his phone noticing all the comments, some were encouraging like:

YilintheGamer

“Takahashi, thank you for everything. It means a lot to see a gay asian male in the media, even if you were outed its still nice to have figure that is talented, hard working and humble, not the stereotypical feminine over sexualized gay man the media love to push.” #ChibiTanforthewin #SupportTakahashi #TakahashiForTheWin

TaitianaRomani89

“I’m sad @TakahashiMisaki isn’t in the team final, but I can’t wait to see his gala, its always so much fun to watch!” #Olympics2014 #PrinceoftheIce

JanelleBunny

“Our boy finally got the medal he deserves! Is it weird to be so proud of someone who doesn’t even know you’re alive? Love from Britain! #TakahashiForTheWin #TeamJapan

But some made the author jealous.

“Kyaa! Sungsu came out! I bet it was him on the tape! I totally ship him with Misaki Takahashi!” #SungsuxMisaki #SupportTakahashi

HyungForLife

“Look at how protective Sungsu is over Misaki, its obvious that he and Sungsu were the ones on tape! Oh my god please @TakahashiMisaki, please confirm!” #ChibiTanforthewin #SungsuxMisaki

YamaguchiSkates

“You people do you realize your are shipping real people, right? Plus, @TakahashiMisaki is technically a minor in Japan, so yeah please stop” #SupportTakahashi #Olympics2014 #PrinceoftheIce

TakahashiFan687

“Our boi @TakahashiMisaki just won gold for Japan, and all you perverts care about is who fucked him? If he wants to disclose who his boyfriend is, then let him, if not, respect his privacy.” #PrinceoftheIce #SupportTakahashi

Chiyoko3

“I don't know about Sungsu, he can barely speak Japanese (plus, he’s does it look like he can dominate anyone?). The person on tape was clearly a fluent speaker. I bet it was Jun! He’s been distancing himself from Misaki lately, it's Jun!” #SupportTakahashi #TeamJapan #SupportTakahashi #JunxMisaki

_“Are these idiots serious?”_ Usagi asked himself. His twitching eyebrow now had a mind of its own. Right now he was annoyed as hell.

Without warning Usagi felt Takahiro shaking his shoulder, “Look Misaki is down there!”

The author looked down to see Misaki with a black beanie over his head, only the tips of his hair and bangs could be seen. The man couldn’t help, but raise his eyebrow. He could have sworn Misaki’s hair looked darker than before.

“Doesn't he look different to you?” Takahiro raised his eyebrow taking out his binoculars to see the pair better.

“Ehh, no, not really. His hair looks slight shorter, but that’s probably just his hat messing up his hair,” Takahiro noted giving the binoculars to Usagi.

The man observed the teen skater who was talking with the pair team representing Japan. Takahiro was right the hair length look different too and … a different shade of color? Plus Misaki looked like he wanted to scratch his head constantly.

_“What is that boy up to? And why does he keep adjusting his hat?”_ Before Usagi could question anymore, he felt his shoulder being poked by Takahiro.

“Usagi?,’ Takahiro questioned, ‘want to go down the skater area? Now that Misaki and his coach are back we will probably be allowed down there while the last skater finishes.

Usagi just nodded his head following Takahiro as they made their way down to where the press was.

“Whoa! Japan won silver! Great job everyone!” Misaki shouted to his team mates as he hobbled to the bench where his teammates were sitting. But none of them happy or excited. Not even Giichi as he was cooling down from his performance.

‘Eh? What’s wrong?”

“Misaki … we only won because pretty much everyone messed up expect for us and Russia …” Hiroshi explained pointing ta the play back footage fo the Ukrainian skater who was last on the ice. He fell over 5 times and the screen played it over and over again.

“Wow … “ Misaki thought to himself, as watched the other playbacks of the other skaters.

Even in the corner an English broader was stating “When it comes to tonights competition its not about who is the best its more about who didn’t mess up tonight, from Ukrainian favorite to south Korean silver medalist Kim Sungsu and even American skater that leaves team Japan and team Russia as the only consistent competitors in tonights events.”

“Ouch …” Giichi stuttered, knowing that media was taking no time in reporting the disappointing results for tonights competition.

“Oh well, at least you guys. Got a medal-“

“We only got silver because everyone else messed up idiot!” Jun growled looking severally irritated.

“Whoa! Jun, relax! Misaki has a point, most at the Olympics never medal at all, we are lucky we even get to medal, even if its because our competitors didn’t do well! Don’t beret your teammate just because your ungrateful ass can’t handle your stupid pride!” Giichi stated with all seriousness. It was the first time since meeting the guy that Misaki had ever seen him be so serious and logical.

Hiroshi smiled a little bit silently agreeing with. His teammate, “Giichi has a point, think of how many train and never make it to any competitions. I’ve been in two Olympics, this is the first time I ever got a medal. We were the best team besides Russia today, we earned our medal, isn't that enough our you?”

Jun just rolled his. Eyes,“Whatever, at least I didn’t fall this time. And we get more sponsors because of this. Although we would get more if it weren’t for those damn Russians.”

All three of his teammates looked at him with a mixture of irritation and astonishment at his attitude, but none of them said anything. Hiroshi, Giichi and Jun walked over to where the other skater team’s were gathering as the officials were organizing them before the deal ceremony began.

“Misaki, come on!” Yuna shouted motioning for Misaki to follow his teammates, while getting his team jacket and adjusting his beanie hat over his recently done ‘hair’.

“Ehh? But I didn’t even compete!” Misaki exclaimed as he was pushed towards where the three other teams were standing.

“Doesn’t matter, you're still part of them but Giichi will still get to medal with the team too. Consider it a free medal! Come on join your teammates!” Yuna stated pointing in the Japanese teams direction where everyone was lined up and ready to go.

Misaki walked (crutched) over to his teammates where Hiroshi and Giichi allowed him to squeeze in between them before they along with the rest of the skaters began to walk onto the ice. Misaki felt his mind owner off as he watched the South Korean team accept their medals, he couldn’t but notice that Sungsu looked so happy with the bronze medal as it slipped around his neck.

_“He looks more happy with his bronze than with his silver. Maybe it's because he finally has all that weight off of him. Sungsu … I hope to compete with you again. Next time will hopefully be on better note.”_

Misaki then felt a small poke to his shoulders, his teammate smiled softly at him.

“Misaki, Thank you,”Giichi stated, bowing slightly to Misaki. Misaki blinked in surprise as he watched the South Korean team take their place on the podium for their bronze medal.

“For what?” Giichi smiled sheepishly at him.

“I guess for getting injured? Thanks to you I got to compete, I thought I wasn't going to get to compete at all. I was really heartbroken, but I didn’t want to look like a sore loser. Because of you sitting out the whole world got see me and I even got a medal! … so thanks for getting injured I guess? Hehe …” Giichi explained, looking like he was truing not insult Misaki.

Misaki looked slightly surprised before smiling at his teammate. The media winner gripped his teammates shoulder playfully, “You deserve to be here Giichi, it was your difficulty marks that helped the team, I hope you understand how amazing you actually are. Thanks for taking over tonight!”

Giichi smiled back, giving Misaki a quick hug (well the best he could with his teammates crutches). Before either could speak the announcer began to speak again.

“Giichi Takayama!”

Giichi waved his hand in the air, clearly enjoying and soaking in the crowd applause. As he official slipped the medal around neck and gave him his bouquet Giichi looks like he was trying hard not to cry, before raising his bouquet int he air. Misaki couldn’t help but smile.

_“Giichi, I’m so happy that you got compete! Maybe stepping out was just the right thing for me, it was certainly the right thing for Giichi-Kun.”_

“Misaki Takahashi!”

Misaki felt his mind wonder off as an official gave him silver as well along with a bouquet, because of his crutches Giichi helped Misaki get a grip on his bouquet while Hiroshi held Misaki’s other side to make sure he didn’t fall over. Even the South Korean skaters looked concerned and watched the skater carefully. They all looked ready to jump into action if Misaki feel or wobbled, thankfully Misaki was able to accept the medal and bouquet easily.

Misaki didn’t even pay attention the other skaters get their medals he was more focused on his own team, some of them looked disappoint at losing gold, while others looked over the moon. hell, event the South Korean team looked overjoyed at winning a bronze medal, but Misaki also knew that suns was the only medal winner, the rest have never won any spots at previous events.

_“Its so strange, some of them look like they are having the best day of their lives. While others look horribly disappointed. Ni-chan, its funny how winning has different effects on people,”_ Misaki thought silently to himself. He didn’t even register the Russian national anthem playing in the background as the Russian team looked so proud and happy with their success.

As a few minutes passed by the anthem finally ended.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we at the Sochi Olympics are proud to announce the winners of the team competitions for figure skating!” The announcer stated, the Russian supporters in the crowd were going wild, but the excitement seemed so died down form the mens singles competition just a few days ago.

As everyone raised their bouquets, Misaki struggled to raise his arm until an arm around Misaki waist, signaling him to raise his arm to which he gladly did.

From far away Usagi and Takahiro watched in excitement as team Japan raised their bouquets, and slight amusement that Giichi, Misaki’s alternate, was taking so much care and time to make sure his teammate was alright.

“Ah, his teammates care so much about him!” Takahiro gushed. Usagi pretended tone touched by it too, although he was. Little jealous that someone else had their hands on Misaki.

_“His fans are going pair him and that brat too now.”_

The entire team continued to smile as cameras flashed in their faces. Usagi took out his phone camera taking a few pictures of the team and Misaki before teeing them over Aikawa.

“Looks like the brat still gets to medal even if he didn’t compete.” He wrote before sending the text to his editor. Not even 20 seconds later he got a response back.

“Kya! He looks so cute, even with crutches! BTW did you did see all the trends about him and that Korean skater, its trending so much in Japan! And since your interview your sales have sky rocketed, Sensei!”

Usagi just rolled his eyes before looking at the boy again. He was still annoyed, but he couldn't help but smile at seeing Misaki happy. For a moment the two meet eyes as Misaki pointed at his silver medal.

Usagi simply just nodded, clapping slowly as the entire counties to cheer for the teams.


	17. Chapter 17 - Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki has a surprise at the Olympic Gala  
> Yuna makes a confession   
> & Usagi and Takahiro talk about what being gay means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review! Thank you!

**Chapter 17 - Let It Go**

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to welcome you to the Olympic Gala, please sit back and enjoy the creative routines put together by the skaters and their coaches! Up next to present is Japan’s first male singles figuring skating Olympic champion and Japan’s team silver, Misaki Takahashi!”

Misaki listened to the announcer, slightly nervous as he prepared to enter the ice. Yuna adjusted his hair, patting his shoulders slightly.

“You memorized the song, right? Right as the music swells rip it right off your head! Remember this is about showing everyone you have accepted yourself!” Yuna instructed. Misaki looked at her fondly smiling, the woman brought her hand up to his face, much like a mother does her to her child.

Both just nodded at each other as Misaki took off his skating guards and handed them over to Yuna before taking off on the ice. 

The crowd screamed in excitement as the lights dimmed. Misaki wore an outfit similar to the same pattern that Elsa wore for her coronation outfit, expect Misaki dint have the cape and it was obvious it was meant to zip off, and that another outfit was underneath it. The boy felt around his head signing in relief.

“Good its still on securely, just Yuna-sensei said, just take off the clasps and thats it!”

As Misaki got into position, both his brother and Takahiro were watching in the coach and skater area with the other skaters. Yuna had let get access since it was just a gala and not a completion.

Usagi count help but look at Misaki outfit and whole appearance, “He really does look an ice prince. But why doesn’t he keep touching his head?”

Misaki stood in portion as the music played. The song was obvious as soon as the piano notes started to play.

Let it go from Frozen. Expect it sounded slightly different. Usagi looked up at the information board to see why, it was a Japanese male cover, not the original song form the movie.

Misaki began crossing backwards before skating with legs in a had split potion. 

_furihajimeta yuki wa ashiato keshite_

_masshiro na sekai ni hitori no boku_

Slowly the body lifted his leg into a full split piston, gliding around the ice effortlessly.

_kaze ga kokoro ni sasayakunda_

_kono mama ja dame nanda to_

As the gliding slowed down Misaki began to spin himself rapidly, while still trying to slow down to match the rhythm of the music.

The boy couldn’t help but get lost in his own thoughts, _“My dreams came true … after so long. I felt so ashamed I didn't realize how amazing my potential actually was …”_

_tomadoi kizutsuki darenimo uchiakezu ni, nayandeta sore mo mou, yameyou_

Misaki quickened his speed as he lowered himself int. Near sitting piston, before rapidly sitting up into a sitting piston 

_ari no mama no sugata miseru no sa, ari no mama no jibun ni narun da_

Misaki waved his his hands in the same fashion Elsa had done in the film when she used her ice powers. Without a hitch blue lights danced around the ice matching the rhythm of the music perfidy. The audience clapped and shouted excitement.

Usagi shielded his face from the bright lights, amused by the childish nature of the boys routine, but the man knew the more serous message behind the routine.

“Self-acceptance. And most of all … learning to not doubt yourself or your abilities.”

_Nani mo kowakunai_

Misaki lifted himself into a triple lutz earning screams form the crowd. He couldn’t do quads at the moment, but he didn’t care. Gala’s were supposed to be fun, so he would have a much as he could while the song played.

_Kaze yo fuke_

He launched into the air to do a doublet toe lop landing perfectly. He landed perfectly while also keeping up with the music. Sure he wasn’t doing any quad jumps but he still made it look amazing. Usagi didn’t even notice Misaki was racing toward his and Takahiro’s area.

_Sukoshi mo samukunai wa_

Misaki threw off his gloves throwing to Usagi, whom barley had to catch them. It was miracle he could hold his camera phone while catching the gloves at the same time.

_“Sometimes I forget how fast that brat is.”_

_Nayandeta koto ga uso mitai ne_

Misaki glided backwards on the ice while holding onto a split, before taking it down to do more step work that matched the ongoing tempos. He was also mentally preparing himself for more work ahead since he knew the song was about to become more quick paced, which meant more stamina and endurance.

_Datte mou jiyuu yo_

_Nandemo dekiru_

The skater skated around rink doing multiple jumps while also acting like ice was leaving hsi finger tips. The cameras follow this every move not wanting to miss a moment of the skaters playful routine. 

_doko made yareru ka jibun o tameshitain da, sou sa kawarun da boku wa_

Misaki glided arc the ice in a split as the blue lights fowled him. Snow flake patterns started appearing around the stadium, which only added to the theatrics. 

_Ari no mama de Sora e kaze ni notte_

Usagi continued to film the performance on his phone, although he was very distracted by how playful Misaki was on ice. This was completely different from his usual serious and concentrated demeanor on ice that the brunette usually showed during competitions.

_“He really is a different person, even on the ice,”_ he thought to himself.

_ari no mama de sora e kaze ni notte_

Misaki did some step work to make it look he was dancing across the ice at the blue and white light followed his direction. He could see several fangirls wave their signs around, screaming at his performance Eine excitement. Misaki couldn’t help but smile a little bit, he didn’t like the publicity, but he would be lying if said he didn’t like making his fans happy.

_ari no mama de tobidashite mirun da_

He stopped swinging his leg out, before stomping on the ice, where a big snowflake pattern appeared below his feet. It lite up the whole stadium at once, which earned even more scream’s from fans and onlookers, Misaki also noticed that a camera was filming right above him, so no doubt that it would end up on the sports news and social media.

_nido to namida wa nagasanai sa_

As the music swelled he did a spin combo going into a sit spin as the music continued during the ‘ice castle’ portion of the song. Misaki paid no mind to how precise his donut spin or sit spin were, he was trying hard to make sure his ‘hair’ wasn't going to be disturbed by his rapid movements.

_tsumetaku daichi o tsutsumikomi, takaku maiagaru omoi egaite_

Usagi and Takahiro continued to watch Misaki closely, Misaki was still technically injured (which is why he wasn’t doing anything too crazy) but never the less watching the gold medal winner was entertaining.

“He must have watched let it go several times to get the tempo and routine perfect!” Takahiro shouted, not putting his camera down. Usagi nodded his head agreeing, but he still couldn't help but notice Misaki looked like he was focusing on something else.

_“Why does he seem so focused on something else.”_

_hana saku koori no kessho no you ni_

Misaki stoped his spinning combo as the lights met up to the top of the stadium while Misaki imitated Elsa building the ice chandelier.

_kagayaiteitai. mou kimetan da_

Almost on perfect cue, Misaki ripped off what everyone thought was his brunette hair. Instead it was a wig, and instead of his brown hair, ice blonde hair appeared. The crowd screamed in surprise at the change of appearance, even some other skater gawked at the brunette hair disappearing.

_kore de ii sa jibun o suki ni natte_

The boy threw the wig into the audience watching as several fangirls fight over who got to keep the wig. As he skater he started taking off his darker clothes, which had a black, dark blue, light blue and silver fabric all together. It looked like Elsa’s ice dress pattern expect it had his own design patterns to it as well such as dark blue and silver see through fabric. As he skated by his coach he threw it at her to which she caught it successfully, laughing at how much fun the skater was having.

_kore de ii sa jibun shinjite_

Misaki pushed his hair back as he danced across the ice in a more aggressive manner to match the tempo of the music.

Both Usagi and Takahiro looked at the boy in disbelief. Takahiro almost dropped his camera while Usagi couldn't look away.

“Eh-EH?! When did he do that?! It was brown two days ago!’ Takahiro stuttered. Usagi would have laughed at his friend if he wasn’t so busy looking that now blonde skater. He suddenly felt really … hot.

_“This brat is challenging every ounce of self control I have”_ He thought to himself 

“Just add blue eyes and he really could be the male version of Elsa,” He joked to his friend. Takahiro just nodded still looking unsure about the sudden change in appearance. 

“I guess it doesn’t look bad … per say. Maybe he really is gay …” Takahiro sighed. 

Usagi raised an eyebrow, “Takahiro, I don’t think you quite understand what being gay means. Hair dying doesn’t equate to being gay, don't you think you’re over thinking it?”

“Well, its complicated right? Like, there must be gays who have girlfriends and wives right?” Takahiro asked, looking like to his friend for type of validation.

“Yeah, they’re called lesbians,“ Usagi stated bluntly. He knew Takahiro was still confronting the fact that his baby brother was gay, but it was annoying that he was still hoping Misaki would magically become straight.

Takahiro gawked at Usagi in disbelief, “M-Maybe I’m still getting used to this … but the hair though, what next? What if he starts with dye and goes into fashion or being even more sexually act-”

Usagi waved his hand knocking his fired out of his worried trance, Takahiro looked Usagi who just gave a small (but secretly even more annoyed) smile,“Its just hair dye. Didn’t you dye your hair in high school? By your logic you would be gay too. Hair dye isn’t a gateway drug to becoming gay, Takahiro.’

_“I can’t believe I was in love with you … Misaki may not be the most academically smart, but Takahiro …your lack of self-awareness is more repulsive in comparison.”_

Takahiro blushed slightly remembering that he too experimented with hair dye when he and Usagi were in high school … he didn’t turn out gay, for Kami sake he married a woman.

‘Give it time Takahiro, his appearance is just temporary. For now just enjoy what is front of you.”

Takahiro nodded in agreement, he couldn’t help but smile at how his brother was basically king of the ice.

_hikari abinagara_

Misaki meet the middle of the rink to spin more rapidly in place as the music became to finish.

_arukidasou_

The boy stoped, looking straight into a camera he knew was right front of him 30 feet away, smirking as he was mouthing the last of the words to the song, “ _sukoshi mo samukunai sa._ ”

As the music stopped all the lights went out slowly and the crowd went nuts, even the other skaters where going crazy screaming and cheering on the boy as he bowed his head and arms skating back towards his coach. Fans started throwing roses and stuffed animals at the boy, to which Misaki picked up a white and blue bouquet along with a stuffed white cat that was randomly on the ground.

“Misaki Takahashi, Japan!”

Yuna jumped up and down hugging the boy as he walked back into the floor. She handed Misaki his water bottle and skate guards while cameras were filming the two interacting with each other. 

Two female skaters who were wearing America flag patches on the side of their skating dresses came up to him hugging him while also kneeling down slightly (they both were about 3-4 inches taller then Misaki) to take selfies and Instagram videos with the skater. They were touching his hair curiously, to which Misaki turned bright red. Usagi laughed as he watched Misaki’s eyes widen when both girls kissed his both sides of his cheeks for another selfie picture, which earn some laughs from his coach as well.

_“I wonder if the girls here are more comfortable around him because they know he won’t flirt with them or be interested in them like straight men probably would” U_ sagi thought to himself. The two girls hugged Misaki before going away, Misaki just shyly waved them goodbye as Yuna came up to him.

Misaki put on his Olympic team jacket he got from his coach before feeling someone poke his sides to his surprise it was teammate Hiroshi.

“Takahashi-San, may I have a word with you?”Hiroshi asked pointing to the sitting bench on the side that was away from the crowd and camera view. Misaki was slightly nervous, but he still followed the older skater.

Both the skaters sat down facing each other. Misaki was put off guard when Hiroshi bowed his head slightly.

“I wanted to thank you for all that you have done at the games, I finally won a medal at the Olympic Games, I don't even care that its silver media or its team medal, its a silver a medal with gold lining to me,’ the man breathed out still bowing his head to his follow team mate. Misaki was still slightly shocked but he couldn’t help but breathe out in both relief and happiness for his teammate.

‘You also inspired me not to retire at 29-“

“Eh?! That’s great, I’m so happy that changed your mind- ehh? But why did I inspire you?” Misaki asked in shock and curiosity. Hiroshi finally looked up at the skater before pointing his finger at Misaki.

“You,’ the man stated bluntly, ‘You injured your feet during your final skate, you were outed publicly and had the whole world learn about the most intimate details in your life … but yet you proved to be the best figure skater at these games and made history for Japan. You had every obstacle thrown at you, yet you did amazing. I may be ten years older than but I'm not afraid to admit that you are inspirational to me.’

Misaki listened feeling his face go slightly pink at all the praise he was getting from his teammate, _“He actually appreciates my success … not as a gay skater … or a prodigy, but as fellow skater.”_

‘I may not understand your preferences Takahashi-San, but as a fellow skater I have nothing but respect for you in how conducted yourself and how much dedication you have to your craft. So, I will be continuing to train. You better watch out for the 2015 world championships, because I will do my best to medal. I refuse to retire until I do!”

Misaki smiled raising his hand and arm into a victory fist, “Challenge accepted!”

Fir the first time possibly ever, Hiroshi laughed. He actually laughed!

“Whoa, the great serious Hiroshi can actually laugh! Here photographers get this rare sight!” A voice yelled in excitement, the pair turned to see Giichi jumping in excitement.

“Shut up you idiot!” Hiroshi demanded quickly reverting back to his regular personally. Misaki sat there unsure on how to react.

_“That didn't last long …”_ Misaki felt his sweat-dropped knowing better than to intervene.

Misaki got up slowly walking away from the arguing pair, as the skater walked away he noticed the author was standing just a few feet in front of him.

The man smirked at the small boy. He briskly walked up to the boy ruffling his blonde hair, “So you really are the ice prince now-“

“Yeah, yeah! Get the jokes over with,” Misaki exclaimed already expecting jokes and ridicule from the author. 

“Who said I was here to make jokes?’ The man asked. Misaki stopped his ranting to look at the man curiously, ‘I think your performance tonight was very meaningful. But I do have to ask, why the white hair?”

Misaki played with pieces of the now blonde hair, he was still not used to it, “My coach and I made a wager, if I won the gold she wanted me to skate the routine and dye my hair blonde, because my nickname in the press lately was the “Japanese ice prince’ and Elsa is the ice queen, I know its stupid … but she has done so much for me so it seemed like a very small favor.”

“I see. I must say blonde suits you quite well,” Usagi breathed out. Misaki just glared at the man.

“Don’t get used to it, once it grows out, I'm not doing it again! Five hours to dye this hair was a pain in the neck! Literally!” The boy emphasized this by rubbing his still sore neck. Usagi rolled his eyes at the skater playfully.

_“Best athlete in the world, yet still acts like a child,”_ the author mused silently. 

“Misaki?” A voice called out. Misaki and Usagi turned around to see Yuna approaching them, he smiling slightly, but she looked like wanted something.

“Yuna-Sensei?” 

“Misaki, there will be a few more performances, can we speak before the last act of the gala?” Yuna turned around not giving a Misaki a chance to answer back. Misaki simply just followed her.

“W-Will you be here Usagi-san?” Usagi just smirked, nodding in confirmation. Misaki blushed a little before turning back towards where his coach was sitting.

_“God, what has become of me?! Im blushing like school girl!”_

Yuna sat down at bench that was away form the press na other skaters, motioning for Misaki to sit down next to her, “Misaki, I'm afraid I haven’t been completely honest with all these years …”

“Ehh? What do you mean Sensei-“ before Misaki could ask again Yuna put a finger to his lips silencing him instantly.

“Please shut listen Misaki, this not easy for me to say or admit to, “She stated, her gentle smile never left her face. Misaki just sat there waiting for her to continue.

“Choi died nearly three ago this upcoming month … and it's my fault.”

“Ehh, but I thought he-“

“Misaki, please,’ Yuna stated, Misaki pressed his lips immediately staying silent, ‘I know Choi ended his own life, I'm not losing it. But I pretty much put the rope in his hands after what I did to him.’

‘Three years ago Choi confided in me about something very personal …”

-Three years ago -

_“Umma, I’m gay … I-I like men,” Choi stuttered out not able to look in his mothers eyes. But all he heard was the sound of his mom wrapping herself in her warm winter coat and gathering her bag._

_‘Umma? Didn’t you jus hear me-“_

_“Yes, and you better change your mind,”She demanded bluntly._

_“E-Ehh?” Choi watched his mom wide eyes. He refused to blink, fearing that his moistened eyes would start to release tears._

_“Choi, I and your father raised you to be a boy with good morals, God made man and women to be together, how could I ever approve that type of life style?”_

_Choi didn’t say anything, he could only start crying as the words burned into him._

_His mother didn’t accept him at all._

-Back to Present -

“In South Korea I was raised a Christian, but unfortunately kindness was the one thing I didn’t show him that day. I wish that was the worst thing I said to him … after a couple of months I made him attend church, I forced forbids him form handing out with male friends and took away his phone …but the worst thing I said to him was …” Misaki held his breath not believing his coach, his kind, confident, motherly coach was this … cruel before. It was like two different people.

‘I told him after a couple of months that … that he couldn’t stop being gay then he would only be my skater … not my son,” Yuna admitted not daring to look at Misaki in the eyes. Misaki felt his lungs begging for air as he comprehended the news. Yuna just covered her face trying her best not cry on the spot, Misaki scooted close to the her.

“Sensei … do you still feel-“

“No. After a couple months I realized why my prayers never worked. I asked God why he never fixed Choi, but then I realized why,’ she paused finally looking at Misaki for the first time since starting the conversation, ‘God didn’t fix Choi because … there was nothing wrong with him.’

Misaki had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from crying, hearing his coach pour her heart out to him as something he rarely ever saw.

‘And Misaki?’ Misaki diverted her attention to his coach, who was now smiling at him, she reached to Misaki smiling while tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear, for some reason the gesture was comforting to Misaki. It reminded him of his mother when he was a child. As they repeated Yuna grabbed Misaki by his shoulders forcing him to look straight at her.

‘I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with you. You’re hard working, determined, kind and stubborn … hahaha. I swear you and Choi are like siblings sometimes. But it gives great joy to see how far you have come. You went from a little boy with potential and big dreams to a young man who made history at the Olympic Games and became an inspiration to other gay athletes. Now athletes who see you, a small asian boy who came form nothing with only your brother to being one of the most decorated skaters in Japanese history.”

Before Misaki could even respond yuna reaches over hugging tightly, Misaki hugged her back resting his head on her shoulder enjoying the material warmth that came form her.

‘And Misaki? I know this may sound invasive, but whenever I am with you, I-I see you as my own son.’

Misaki felt a lump beginning to form in his throat as he listened to his coach pour her heart to him. It had been years since he received this type of material love.

‘ A-And when y-you were o-outed I-I was scared I w-would outlive another son. P-Please n-never feel like that is t-the only way out. I-I-” By now yuna stopped talking trying hard not to Cry on the spot. Misaki felt some tears going down his cheeks which he quickly tipped away with his sleeve.

He leaned hugging his coach one more time whispering, “Thank you for everything, yuna sensei.”

Yuna smiled nodding her head before begetting up to her feet. She gave Misaki her hand which he took, “ Let's get ready the last skate will start in a few minutes. Let's end these games on the right foot, hmm?”

Misaki smiled following her to where the other athletes and coaches where now gathering to get ready to go back onto the ice for one last time.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the skaters of the 2014 Sochi winter Olympic games!”

_“I am not a stranger to the dark, Hide away, they say, Cause we don't want your broken parts ”_

The music started to fill the stadium as the lights began to darken. Misaki, Hiroshi, Jun and Giichi lined up together as group along with the rest of the male skaters, the ice pair came first to which the audience started shouting and screaming.

The pairs skaters where doing some lifts and spins on the ice in their own corners which was slowed down to match them tempo of the music. Misaki always loved this part f the competition, he never got to see the other perform in completion so watching them in person was always something he never missed no matter what.

From far away Usagi was watching Misaki closely, he could help but notice that Misaki looked more excited watching the other skaters than he did in the actual competition.

“ _He looks so excited by seeing others perform. Takahiro is this what meant by always saying Misaki cared more about others the his own feelings? Misaki … I don’t think you understand how much of an effect you have on me”_ Usagi thought silently to himself as he watched the single ladies go onto the ice. Up next and the last group was the single mens group.

Slowly all the male skaters made their wya onto the ice, it wasn’t until now that Usagi realized how skaters there were, maybe 20 skaters?

_Look out 'cause here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum, I’m not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me_

Misaki glided onto the ice feeling excited as he and the other skated into the ice, some single skaters were in the middle doing spins while everyone else continued skating around them. He was so entranced by the other skaters, he hardly noticed the music or that someone else was skating by him until felt a poke at shoulders. It was Giichi.

“Lets go to the middle Misaki-Kun! Let's do a spin together!” Before Misaki could reject Giichi grabbed his arm and skated to the middle which gained a lot of screams from the fans who watching in amazement as the two became to spin quickly together, granted it wasn’t very professional looking but there was something innocent about watching two skaters just have fun and laugh with each other.

_“And I know that I deserve your love, (Oh-oh-oh-oh) There's nothing I'm not worthy of, (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)”_

“Haha! Giichi slow down!” Misaki cried out no longer caring about the photographers or onlookers. Giichi just laughed continuing to spin with his teammate, Hiroshi was watching form afar he just shook his head trying hard not to laugh at his childish teammates. He and Giichi meet eyes to which he headed over to them, he knew what he wanted Giichi to do.

“Hey Misaki, turn around for a sec!” Giichi shouted over the music. Misaki was confused but he trusted Giichi. 

“ _I wonder what he is going to do-_ WHOA WHOA!” Before Misaki had more time to think he was suddenly lifted into the air, two hands were gripping onto his costume firmly but gently. Misaki looked down to see that it was Hiroshi holding him up. 

_“Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come), And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on), I’m not scared to be seen, I make no apologies, this is me”_

“Takahashi! Did I tell you Hiroshi use to assist in coaching pair skating?” Giichi yelled out, laughing at Misaki’s reaction to being held up in the air.

“OI! Don’t drop me! Ah!” Misaki couldn’t help but start to laugh as Hiroshi expertly held him up in the air gently spinning him around. It was scary at first, but it felt more like an amusement park ride than an actual figure skating move.

_“When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out”_

“Whoa! Look at Hiroshi! I can’t believe he’s able to hold Misaki up like that!” Takahiro yelled to Usagi. Takahiro tried to look amazed but Usagi could tell that his baby brother being lifted into the air was scaring the holy spirit out Takahiro. Usagi chuckled a little as Takahiro finally breathed when Hiroshi gently set Misaki down as the music started to wind down.

But Usagi was also fuming slightly when he saw how close Hiroshi hands were on Misaki’s behind and how carefree Misaki seemed to be despite another guy touching him.

_“His hands better not go any lower”_ Usagi thought feeling a bloody vessel pulse on his forehead in jealously. But he was also relieved that Hiroshi was gentle when he put Misaki down.

All the skaters gather in the middle coming towards Misaki, Hiroshi and Giichi slowly everyone came together in bug hug as the song was nearly complete.

_“I'm gonna send a flood, Gonna drown 'em out, Oh, This is me”_

Every skater paused in position as the music stopped to which the audience started to cheer, loudly screaming and taking photos non-stop. All the skaters started clapping too before huddling together where the media photographers were gesturing for the skaters to huddle together.

The photo itself was already an issue for Misaki. He was too short to really get a good spot where he could be seen, soon any hope of being seen in the photos were dashed when taller skaters kept getting going in front of him.

“Oh great, I won’t be in the photo, damn my short he- AHH!” Before Misaki hard time to think he was being lifted into the air (for the second time that night) and onto a pair of shoulders, he looked down to see Sungsu was bellow him. Misaki felt his face red before looking at him in confusion.

“Can’t let you miss out, right?” Sungsu said in Korean. Misaki raised an eyebrow in confusion before looking back to see the photographers getting ready. He smiled shyly at the camera’s while Sungsu kept. A firm group on him, some skaters where laughing at the interaction while other moved out of the way so Sungsu could be included, until one of them yelled-

“Can Sungsu, Misaki and Kallik come to the front, Sungsu can you and Kallik keep Misaki your shoulders for the photo?” A female photographer asked in English. Sungsu, Misaki and Kallik, Misaki yelped a little bit when he was lifted up, but thankfully Sungsu and Kallik hard a good grip on him.

“Dude, you as light as a feather! I could do the all day!” Kallik shouted up to Misaki to which he just laughed back pretending to understand the bronze medal winner as the photographers went crazy with the photos. Miskai knew this and gala would go viral within a few hours.

_“At this rate maybe the tape scandal might be forgotten by the time I go back to Japan … hopefully”_ Misaki thought silently to himself. He fought the urge to blink as the light form the photographers began to form white dots in his vision.

“Ok, could we get our single ladies champions over here?” A photographer yelled, dismissing the three male champions. Sungsu and Kallik immediately let him down gently to which they high fives each other laughing and enjoying the atmosphere of the arena.

Misaki felt his shoulders being poked to which he saw an American skater and two female skater from Russia gathered around him pointing towards a phone. Misaki smiled just nodding, knowing full well what they wanted.

“1 2 3- Sochi!” One of the Russian skaters yelled out to which everyone in the photo smiled posing for the camera. The same Russian skater looked so excited jumping up and down before grabbing Misaki’s face kissing both sides of cheeks to which the boy just turned right red not even bothering to remove the dark red lipstick on his face.

_“I guess my theory about him being gay and girls more comfortable with him is right”_ Usagi mused, watching Misaki get so flustered was both amusing and funny. But he still felt jealous at how close they were to him.

Taking out his phone he noticed it start vibrate, it was from Japan. But it would nearly 2 AM, that could only mean one person-

“Aikawa, I'm guesting by the phone call you just saw the gala?” Usagi asked, not bothering with being informal.

“Sensei, Misaki is so popular over here! Even one of your book advertisements didn’t make it on the front page for once! Thought the media here is downplaying the sex tape scandal over here …” Usagi was slightly confused.

“Isn't that a good thing, Aikawa?”

“It is, but you know that the media will grill him once he returns home, unless he does more interviews with foreign media-“

“Aikawa, Misaki is picking English pretty fast maybe we can arrange some foreign media. All I can say is this, he is a hit here, especially with the female skaters.”

“Thats great! God, I can’t believe only a month he was at the Olympic trails crying over the other boys who didn’t make it on the team and now look at him an Olympic champion! The first male skater to get gold! The first openly gay male skater in Japan! And the star of Japan! No offense Sensei.”

“Non-taken, I only have to deal with deprivation … Misaki has to deal with that, drug use, malnutrition, injuries-“

“W-Wait drugs?!” Usagi could already tell what the woman’s face looked like through the phone.

“Before you ask anymore question, yes you heard everything right and second I'm making you a deal. I will give my draft for Misaki’s book a month early in exchange for two weeks off next month,” Usagi stated quickly, still watching Misaki take photos and video with the other skaters.

“EH?! Who are you what have you done with Usami-Sensei?!”

“Aikaw-“

“Ok, ok! Deal! But why? It snot like you to finish your work willingly,” Aizawa stated, clearly suspicious of the authors attentions.

“Misaki is having surgery next month. Its for his foot and ACL, I want time to take care of him, plus he said he wanted to start entrance exam prep as soon as he gets home form surgery,”

“No problem, Sensei! But please tell Misaki to rest! The poor boy was in so much pain during his final! I can’t believe someone would be evil enough to switch his skates and put him through that much pain on purpose!’

_“Aikawa if only you knew.”_

‘Well, I gotta go Sensei, I have to go to work in 6 hours, tonight,” without waiting Aikawa hung up. Usagi just shook his head, putting his phone away only now just noticing that Misaki and Takahiro were now talking a few feet away from him.

Takahiro and Misaki were taking photos together, both were smiling a lot but Usagi could tell how exhausted Miskai was. As Takahiro put his phone away, Misaki’s whole demeanor to change like a light switch.

“Not tonight, Nii-Chan. I'm really tired, I just want to sleep,” Misaki thinned rubbing his eyes slightly. Usagi thought it was adorable how tired the skater was.

“Ok, Misaki! You and your new hair rest up!” He teased ruffling his brothers hair.

“Ni-Chan!” Misaki yelped trying to fix his hair ignoring his brother laugh. Takahiro just leaned down hugging his brother one time before turning around to walk towards the exit.

“I’ll see you at. The banquet tomorrow night! You too, Usagi!” He yelled out waving them goodbye one more time before. Disappearing out of sight.

Misaki didn’t even look to see if Usagi was following him, until the man poked his shoulder, “Misaki, do you want to relax a little before going back to your room?”

Misaki knew it wasn’t a question, he just simply nodded his head. He looks like he would feel asleep any moment.

\- in Usagi's Room -

“God, what a night I'm so tired!” Misaki cried out falling face first onto Usagi’s bed. The fluffy sheets and blankets felt like a cloud to the tired skater, Usagi couldn’t help but shake his head at the teen. The man came up to the bed sitting down next to Misaki, he gently took the jacket to which Misaki didn’t fight back he was too tired to care.

“Misaki, are you ok?” Usagi asked, trying to hide his worry. He was used to the skater gifting back with him whenever touched him, to see him not even react was something new to him.

“So sore … my back, my calves, my feet … they hurt so much …” Misaki moaned turning his head to the side barley able to look at the author. Usagi noticed to his surprise that his sheets were getting dirty, but it looked pale and powdery, not like red and pink lipstick on his cheeks. Usagi slipped his finger down Misaki’s face immediately understanding what it was.

“Misaki, you wear make up?” Usagi couldn’t help but chuckle at the boys red blushing face.

“Its for skating … nothing else! There is always a lot of lights, cameras and other stuff! Don't get any ideas!” Misaki ranted lifting his head slightly to glare at Usagi, but his sudden surge of energy was short-lived, his head and face fell back onto the sheets. Usagi just shook his head in amusement.

“I’ll have something to tease abut later,” Usagi thought to himself.

His eyelids were half way open and he wasn’t even fighting back as Usagi start to unbutton the back of his costume. Soon his bearskin was exposed to the air, but something else caught siege’s attention.

“Misaki, what are all these patches on your back?” The author poked where the patches were.

“Hmm … heat patches … my back hurt so much during the gala and competition so I took Tylenol and put patches on back and legs so I could skate,” Misaki explained sheepishly, he was so tired that he didn’t even bother to come up with an elaborate lie.

“You idiot,’ Usagi whispered out, shaking his head in annoyance, ‘if you were so sore why didn’t you come to me?”

“What could you do for me?” Misaki asked sheepishly, but to Usagi it was the equivalent of a challenge.

“This,” without warning Misaki felt his pants being pulled off with a quick and gentle force. The cold air startled him, causing him to yelp.

“W-What are- oh … hmm …” soon Misaki felt two hands gently squeezing his sore legs in slow circular motions. He could help, but moan as Usagi continued to massage his sore muscles. He didn’t even notice that the man was slowly making his way up.

Usagi had the biggest smirk on his face, he kept having to readjust himself as he felt his pants become tighter and tighter _,”Misaki if you keep moaning like that I don't think I will be able to control myself.”_

“Hmm … go higher …” Misaki groaned, this made things so much harder for Usagi. The man slide up to Misaki’s ‘cheeks’ carefully taking apart the leotard, exposing more of his bearskin. But the authors pants only got tight when he saw what was under the skaters costume.

“Misaki, do you always wear thongs?”


End file.
